My Hero, The Undertaker
by Takersgurl35
Summary: After having her heart broke by her fiancée, best selling romance writer, Carley Roberts cant come up with a suitable hero for her romance novel, face with a case of writers block, Then she decides the Undertaker is the perfect Hero. Mark Callaway, OC
1. Chapter 1

_Carley Roberts- Best selling Romance author, Develops a six month case of writers block, after she walks in and catches her fiancée doing the nasty on her dining room table, with some bimbo._

_Her book is going nowhere as she doesn't believe in romance anymore, her publisher is on her ass for a finished book._

_After a night with her friend watching wrestling, she decided she needs a real romantic hero for inspiration to write the perfect romantic man in her book, she revives a old crush on the Undertaker, deciding he is the perfect romantic lead for her book, she decides to pattern her hero after him, but she just needs to get up close and personal to do that._

_Stephanie McMahon- A fan of Carley's books, the two met years ago at one of Carley's book signings, Carley calls in a favor from Stephanie, get her up close and personal with Taker, so she can get rid of her writers block and finish her book._

_(Underatker) Mark Calloway- WWE wrestler- Handsome sexy..but perfectly flawed man..Carly meets the man, not the dream and begins to think she made a big mistake, as the Undertaker turns out to be just a man, not the hero she dreamed of. _

_Summary: After having her heart broke by her fiancée, best selling romance writer, Carley Roberts cant come up with a suitable hero for her now overdue romance novel, face with a case of writers block, she's at wits end till she sees her old hero the Undertaker on TV. Carley decides he is going to be the inspiration for her books hero, however she soon learns he's not the man she dreamed about, but a very real, very flawed man. Will Carley learn, that real life and love is not a romance novel and learn to accept a very real man and all that comes with him._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carley leaned back on her couch and sighed, Her friend Amanda just looked at her. "Girl look at you, you have left the house in two weeks, this shit with Greg happened six months ago, your publisher is threatening to sue you for breach of contract, you need to work on your book."

Carley shrugged. "How can I write a great romance book , when I know its all a lie, Greg is a frog, not a prince, love don't exist and neither does a perfect man."

Amanda sighed and looked at her best friend. They had been friends since college, she knew Carley never had a perfect life, she had worked her way through college and paid for it herself, at twenty-nine years old, she was a best selling romance author. Amanda knew Carley's childhood was no picnic, raised by a mother, who went from man to man, Carley had developed a rich imagination, writing books that told of true lasting love, maybe trying to find stability in a book, that she had never had in real life.

Then she had met Greg, he was a editor with Carley's publisher. They had dated a short time, and Greg had proposed a short two months later, Carley was in heaven thinking she had found the true love she had always dreamed of.

Greg had seemed perfect, handsome, perfect manors, he had never pushed Carley for sex, seemed perfectly willing to wait for marriage.

Carley after watching her mother go from man to man, had decided she wasn't having sex until she was married, while Amanda appreciated the sentiment, she thought it was unrealistic, for god sake, the girl was almost thirty and had missed out on some really great sex somewhere down the road, Amanda wasn't that surprised when Carley had walked in her apartment and caught Greg fucking one of his assistants on her dining room table.

Why he chose Carley's apartment, she wasn't sure, unless Greg was taking his frustration at waiting to fuck Carley to a new level, wanting to get back at her on some level.

Of course Carley had been devastated, and her writing had stopped, Amanda felt her pain for a while, but it was time to stop crying and whining and get back to work, she couldn't let Greg ruin her writing career.

"Carley, I'm not trying to harsh, but girl get over that jerk, and start writing." Amanda said sitting up.

Amanda looked at her friend. Her self esteem had took a nose dive. Carley wasn't a beauty queen, but she was cute. She was 5'4, she had chestnut colored wavy long hair and warm brown eyes. She wasn't skinny, she was shapely, Carley had never bought into the whole I have to diet to be skinny state of mind, she had a shapely hour glass figure, she looked like a woman not a boy, but lately Carly had started to put herself down, Greg's bullshit had really played havoc on her self esteem.

"I'm trying, but every time I go to write, I get stuck on trying to write my hero Jake, I keep seeing that weasel Greg, I just cant." Carley said.

Amanda got up and grabbed them two more soda's from the fridge and handed one to Carley. "What you need is inspiration, think about finding a real man with all the quality's your looking for in Jake and studying him, and go from there."

Carley took a sip of the soda and grabbed another handful of popcorn. "Like who, men are pigs, there is no perfect man."

"Umm Harrison Ford, God he's yummy, George Clooney, walking sex girl, How about that Batista guy on wrestling, see you love wrestling, lot of hot guys to choose from for inspiration." Amanda said.

Just then on the TV bells started gonging and Carley suddenly jumped up. "Oh my God Taker's back." She said with excitement.

Amanda rolled her eyes, she just didn't understand this girls' fascination with a guy who's gimmick was burying people, the guy was morbid and not even all that good looking in Amanda's opinion. He was big yea, nice body, but all those damn tattoos, the guy was a freak show, she was really starting to worry about Carley.

"Carley.." She started

"Shhhhhh..I want to watch him." Carley said concentrating on the freak.

When his match was over, Carley sat back with a sigh and a satisfied look.

Amanda made a face. "Girl if I didn't know better, I would say you just had a orgasm."

Carley rolled her eyes. "Ha Ha real funny, but I just figured out who is going to be my inspiration for Jake, Taker." She said smiling.

"Girl are you nuts, the man is a freak."

"No, he's not, now I need to call Steph, I need a couple of weeks on the road following him around, so I can get a feel for him, I feel the creative juices flowing now."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "I don't think thats the only juice flowing right now."

Carley threw a pillow at her. "You're gross."

They both started laughing. "So really girl, you're going to cal Stephanie and ask her to let you stalk the Undertaker around?"

Carley sighed. "Not stalk, follow and observe, besides Steph has been bugging me about when my new book is coming out, she a big fan remember, thats where I met her a book signing, she'll be more than happy to help me out of my slump."

Amanda got up and grabbed her purse, she had to get home. "Just for the record, I'm letting you know this is a big mistake, heroes never live up to their expectations, take my advice, go backstage find that hottie Batista, tell him in a really sweet voice you're a repressed virgin and you need deflowering, I guarantee, after he fucks you three ways from Sunday, you'll write the best book ever."

Carley made a face. "Ewww, he's okay, but not my type, besides I'm waiting for Mr. Right, I'm not throwing that away on a one night stand."

Amanda shook her head. "Girl then you're going to be a virgin for a longtime, you better use that shit before you grow cobwebs."

Carley just laughed, she loved her friend, but they were so different. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

Carley shook her head as Amanda left. Taker was perfect. He was big strong, dominate, but underneath caring and sweet, take charge, but gentle, she just knew he was, the perfect formula for a romance story hero. She already felt her creative juices flowing, new ideas popping in her head.

Taker was the perfect man, she just knew it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Carley got up and started her coffee, a soon as it was brewed she got a cup and went and sat on her deck. She loved her house here in Mt. Airy. She loved her home. She lived far away from the hustle and bustle of the publishing word and thats the way she liked it, she had a small apartment in New York, but she hadn't been back there since she walked in to find Jerko fucking his assistant on her table.

She picked up her cell and rang Stephanie. "Hello."

"Hey girl I didn't wake you did I?"

Stephanie laughed. "No, Aurora was up hours ago."

"How is that little sweetie?"

"Growing like weed, now when is your new book going to be out.?" Stephanie asked.

Carley laughed. "Well that depends on you, I need some inspiration for my hero, thats where you come in."

Stephanie giggled. "Wanting to borrow Paul?"

"Uhh no, I want to travel with you guys for a while and follow Taker around and observe him."

There was complete silence for a full minute. "Steph?"

"Umm Taker, you're joking right?"

Carly frowned. "No, he's hot and he is the perfect guy, I wont bug him, he wont even know I'm there, I just want to observe him."

Stephanie was worried. Taker was a bear at best, but since his divorce in which his ex had taken him for half of everything he had, he was going for jerk of the year award, everyone walked wide circles around him. "Well girl, as long as its just to observe, I'll set up hotel rooms up for you for the next few weeks, but he's kinda touchy since his divorce, just don't bug him, okay?"

Carley jumped up happily. "Thanks Steph, you're the best, he wont even notice me, where the next show, so I can book a flight?"

"Umm St. Louis, I'll meet t you at the hotel, I'll e-mail you the information."

"Okay and thanks." Carley got off the phone, excited, this was going to be great. She had a lot to do, she had to book a flight and get her self packed and ready to go. For the first time in a long time she was was excited about writing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark flopped back on his bed, a permanent scowl etched on his face, he had just got off the phone with his ex-bitch again, wanting more money, he really wanted to choke the bitch. She had left him because he wasn't romantic, he was to mean, rough, a asshole, those were her words.

Hell he thought it was romantic the bitch never had to work a day they were married, she sat at home with a maid and a cook and read romance novels all day and ate bon bons, stupid bitch.

Romance books shouldto be banned. Thats where all that shit had come from, she wanted some imaginary man out of a book , that didn't exist in real life.

Mark closed his eyes, he was just glad to be rid of her, if he ever fell in love again ,it would be with someone, who was realist, that didn't walk around with their heads in the clouds.

Not some airhead, that believed in romance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews..plese keep reading and reviewing and Please check out the new fic, me and fellow fanfic writer Lucy-Jane are working on..the link is on my profile page. It's a Mark and Scott fic..Thanks again.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carley picked up her carry on and her laptop. "I'm boarding."

Amanda swung her long blond hair back and sighed. "I guess I cant talk you out of this?"

"Girl come with me, it would be fun." Carley said grinning.

"Huh uhh..no way..I have no interest in watching a train wreak about to happen. I may come out and visit you in a week or so, you know Christmas is less than three weeks away, you want to come home with me to mom and dads?"

Carley smiled, Amanda was a good friend, but she wasn't going to go and depress everyone around her, she would stay at home and finish her book, she wanted to get it done as quick as possible and get her publisher off her back. "No thanks..I have to get this book done as soon as possible."

They walked toward Carley's gate. "Have you heard from your mom?"

Carley shook her head. Her and her mother wasn't really close. "She called when she got married again, a few months ago, said she was moving to Denver, but I haven't heard anything since."

Amanda decided a subject change was in order, she didn't want to get Carley depressed thinking about that woman. "Now girl, if you're smart you'll take my advice, find a hot wrestler, besides Mr. Morbid and get laid, I think that would do you a world of good."

Carley just laughed and shook her head. "Naw, I'll save Batista for you, when you come visit, maybe you can track him down."

Amanda smirked. "Don't think I wouldn't, that man could lay it down on a woman, you can just look at him and tell."

Carley smiled and hugged her friend. "I'll see you soon."

Amanda watched as her friend boarded the plane, she just hoped Carley wasn't opening her self up for more heart ache, in her experience most hero's had clay feet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carley was so pumped she got three chapters done on plane, with Taker as a inspiration for her leading man, the first three chapter were shaping up, of course Jake had yet to come into contact with the leading lady of the book, Bridgette, but as soon as she got around Taker and could watch and observe him, she was sure inspiration for the two's first meeting would fall into line.

When the plane landed she packed up her laptop and grabbed her carry on. She was eager to get started.

She walked out into the airport, Stephanie said she would pick her up. She looked around, but didn't see her.

"Hey sexy."

Carley whirled around and grinned. "Hey Paul." She said as he swooped her up in a bear hug.

Carley laughed. Paul was a really nice guy, nothing like his wrestling persona on TV.

Paul set her down and took her bag. "Where Steph?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "She's back at the hotel, there was minor emergency, she had to take care of, but it should be taken care of by the time we get there, I think she's taking you out for dinner, so you two can have girl time."

Carley smiled, she loved it when she got to hang out with Stephanie, they always had a great time. "Where's Aurora?" She asked following him out of the airport into the big parking lot.

"She visiting with grandma, Linda takes her when we go on the road most of the time, but we bring her with us once in a while, I don't like dragging her around from place to place." He said.

Carley nodded and stood back as Paul unlocked the door and held it open for her.

Once they were on the way to the hotel, Paul turned and looked at Carley. "So is Steph pulling my chain, are you really going to use Taker for the hero in you new book?"

The skeptical look on his face made her laugh." Paul I'm sure I'm not the only woman in the world who thinks Taker is hot."

Paul nodded. "Yea he has women all over him, but that goes with the business, he's not exactly your classic romance novel material, he's a little rough around the edges."

"I know that, I want something different, a little edgy, but I'm sure he is a very sweet man, The Undertaker is just who he plays on wrestling, don't worry I know what I'm doing, he's perfect." She said.

Paul just shook his head. She really didn't get it, Taker was not some misunderstood teddy bear, he was hard rough around the edges, rough everywhere in between man, not some romantic figure. "Okay, just be warned, he is in a bad mood, has been for a while, so don't mess with him, stay out of his way, just watch him, okay?"

"Sure, he wont even notice me, don't worry Paul, I'm not harboring any romantic delusions about Taker, this is for work only." She said grinning at Paul.

"Good, now if your wanting to meet a guy, I know several really nice ones just let me know, Jeff Hardy is a really nice guy, a little weird, but nice, Ken Anderson is a real nice guy, a little loud, but he's okay, John Cena is free, just broke up with his girlfriend." Paul said ticking off the list of guys.

Carley laughed. "I cant believe I have Triple H playing match maker for me."

Paul smiled. "Hey, you need to get over that bum, and I'm more than willing to help, and besides if any of these guys mess with you, I'll kick their ass, it works out you know?"

Carley smiled, she understood what Stephanie saw in Paul he was a really nice guy. "Thanks Paul, but I don't think I'm ready for another relationship."

"It's been six months Carley, time to move on, your too young and pretty to moping over that bastard." Paul said.

Carley sighed. "Maybe once I get control back over my writing, I can think about dating, right now I just need to work."

"Okay, but you change your mind let me know, I'll find you a nice guy. That reminds me, stay away from Randy Orton, he's a whore."

Carley started laughing. "Umm okay, a whore huh?"

"Yea, but the ladies like him, I'm just warning you, he's got lines that fool women, he is just after sex." Paul said pulling into the hotel.

"Okay Mom, I'll be careful." Carley said laughing.

Paul gave her a mean look and pinched her nose playfully. "Watch it girl, I got a reputation to maintain around here."

Carley laughed and got out of the car. "Don't worry Paul you secret is safe with me, I wont tell anyone that you're a real sweetheart."

Paul just laughed. "Come on, Steph cant wait to see you."

She followed Paul in the hotel when they were stopped. "Hey Paul, who's this pretty lady?"

Paul grinned. "This is a friend of Steph's Carley Roberts, this is Dave Batista."

Carley smiled and shook his hand, and almost burst out laughing as she remember the conversation her and Amanda had about him. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Dave said as he looked her over. She was cute, with her long wavy hair and warm brown eyes and she had her glasses perched on top of her head.

Dave gave her his sexiest trademark grin. "So you married, dating?"

Carley had to bite her lip not to laugh. Amanda's dream man was flirting with her. "Umm no, neither."

"So how about we have drinks one night?" He said leaning closer to her.  
Paul rolled his eyes, Dave had to prove he was irresistible to every woman he ran across.

"Umm..I appreciate the offer, but I'm here to work." Carley said trying to be nice, Dave just wasn't her type.

The look on Dave's face sent Paul into a fit of laughter and Carley slapped his arm. "Stop it Paul."

"Look Dave, you're really cute and everything, but I'm not dating right now..but I have a friend who's crazy about you, she's coming to visit next week." Carley said.

Dave was still in shock that this woman wasn't drooling over him. "Well okay, sure..have her call me when she visits." He said and handed her a card with his number and walked off.

Carly looked at the card. "Does he keep these on hand for women?"

Paul was still laughing. "Yea..he just got divorced, so he's up for a good time anytime, thank God, you don't like him, or I would have to kill him."

"Don't get me wrong, he's a nice looking fella, but he's not for me." Carley said .

Paul followed behind her, he just hoped Carley wasn't harboring any fantasies about Taker, if she was, they would be crashed to the ground and quick.

"Hey girl."

Carley looked up and smiled. "Hey Steph." She said hugging the brunette.

"It's so good to see you, I know you're here to work, but we have to hang out some while you're here." Stephanie said.

"Of course, I can always take a little break for my friend." Carley said grinning.

"Come on I'll get you settled in your hotel room and you can rest a bit, then me and you are going out to dinner." Stephanie said linking her arm with Carley's.

Paul followed behind them grinning as they chatted about ten different things at once.

They dropped her off at her room and Stephanie told her she would come by in a hour so they could go to dinner.

Carley put her bag away set her laptop on the table and flopped back on the bed. She picked up her phone and dialed Amanda's number.

"Hey girl."

"hey, just wanted o let you know I made it here safe." Carley said rolling over to her side.

""Great, so have you met any hot wrestlers yet?" Amanda asked.

"Yep, as a matter of fact, Mr. Batista asked me out for drinks." Carley said laughing.

"Let me guess, you turned that fine man down." Amanda said.

"Yep, he's not my type, beside I already got you a hook up when you meet up with me." Carley said grinning.

Amanda screamed. "You're shitting me?"

"Nope, I got his card, with his number and everything, he said for you to give him a call."

Amanda sighed into the phone. "Carley, you are a goddess, really I mean it, I'm am going to put a hurting on that man."

Carley just laughed. "Okay, just be careful, Paul seems to think he just looking for sex, I mean don't fall for him or nothing."

"Girl, you know me, I don't do love, sex is just fine. Now have some fun, in between working, okay?" Amanda said.

"I will..I'll call you in a couple of days." Carley said.

Carley put her phone on the table and got up to shower and change before Stephanie came back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie and Carley sat laughing as Stephanie talked about Aurora. "Steph you're so lucky, you have a great husband and a adorable daughter."

Stephanie smiled. "Yea I am, but you know, you can have that too, you just have to stop moping over that ass wipe and start dating, theres a guy out there for you, you just have to look."

"Steph, its just I was so dumb when it came to Greg, I thought it was true love, and in my mind everything was perfect, like a fairytale, and then when I caught him with that ho, well it just jammed my delusions down my throat, I have to be able to believe in love gain, I don't think I can right now, maybe if I can write this book and get my mind back in the right place, then I can start thinking about dating." Carley said.

Stephanie nodded. "Okay, but I hate to see you like this, you are a wonderful woman and any man would be lucky to have you."

Carley grinned. "Okay enough of that depressing shit, when I can I start following Taker around?"

Stephanie leaned back. "Tomorrow at the arena, you can ride over with me, but remember stay under his radar, he can be an ass, I just don't want him scaring you half to death."

Carley took a sip of her soda. "Me scared of Taker, no way, I been watching him for years, he's like family or something, he wouldn't scare me."

Stephanie just shook her head. "You just don't get it Carley, he's a asshole, a big loud scary asshole., don't get me wrong, he comes and does his job, he's the best at what he does, the fans love him, he fills the seats, sell merchandise, he's a company man all the way, thats why daddy respects him so much, he has never come to work drunk, or did drugs like a lot of these guys, he comes in reads his script, does his job, he helps out the younger guys, but he is not some big nice cuddly teddy bear"

Carley just smiled. "Okay Steph, I get it, he's a little ornery, thats just a little personality quirk, I'm sure underneath that wall, he's a real nice person."

Stephanie gave up, she was glad Carley and Taker wouldn't be running into each other, Carley was naive about a lot of things and Taker was one of them, someone like Taker would have this girl for breakfast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark sat in the bar having a beer and watching the ballgame up on the big screen TV. He turned and snarled when yet another ring rat approached him, he wasn't in the mood for some bitch to be fucking with him tonight, if and when he got an itch, he would find a woman for the night to suit him, he hated pushy women.

"Taker."

Mark looked up as Paul sat down beside him at the bar. "Paul."

Paul ordered a beer. "How's it going?"

Taker grunted something and Paul shrugged, he was sure that was the extent of Taker's conversational skills lately.

Taker grunted again as he maneuvered his big frame off of the barstool. "Later."

Paul raised a hand to his back as he left. Paul just prayed to God, that Carley would heed his advice and stay away from Taker.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carley sat up late writing, when she was done, she saved what she was working on and shut her laptop and lay back on the bed. She turned on the TV and flipped channels until she found one of favoite moves, "French Kiss" She sighed as she watched it, it was so romantic, she could watch this move a million times.

Kevin Cline was so wonderful, yea he was a thief, he had a few bad qualities, but when he fell in love with Meg, it transformed him.

Carley rolled over to her side, she was tired, tired of being alone, she longed for a man to hold her at night, for the kind of kisses she read about and seen in movies, for a man to cherish her and love only her. Was that so much to ask for, true love? A few tears ran down her cheeks, she was lonely, she had friends, but it was human nature to want a partner, someone that belonged to her and loved her.

Carley closed her eyes, she just hoped she would find what she was looking for before she was sixty, or maybe Amanda was right, maybe love was a waste of time, maybe she should just find a half way decent guy to have sex with and leave it at that, she had guarded her virginity like it was the holy grail and what good had it done her, not a damn bit of good.

Carley finally drifted off to sleep after tossing and turning for an hour, her thoughts came to center on one man, her last hope for perfection, Taker.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, she got up early and had breakfast in her room. She showered and threw on some jeans and light blue t-shit and pulled her long hair in a pony tail. She didn't wear make up, so she just threw on a little lip gloss and headed down to Stephanie's room. Paul opened the door. "Good morning sweetheart, we're ready."

Stephanie came out and Paul followed and shut the door. "Morning girl, sleep good?"

"Yea so so..I'm just hyped to get going, if I don't get this book finished, my publisher is going to come after me soon." Carley said.

Stephanie nodded. "Well I cant wait either, I love all your books."

Carley smiled, her optimism was back this morning, she would have another best seller, she would start dating and she would find Mr. Right and all would be right with the world.

When they got to the arena, Stephanie made a few phone calls and then looked at Carley. "He's in catering, now remember, stay away from him, don't let him know you're following him, be inconspicuous, okay?

Carley grinned. "Yea sure, no worries..I've got it under control."

Stephanie watched as she bounced off with her laptop, she just hoped this wasn't a huge mistake, Carley was a sweet person and she didn't think emotionally she would be able to handle somebody like Taker, if he figured out what was going on.

She just hoped Carley would take her advice and lay low.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thnaks so much for the reviews..keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Carley walked into catering and stopped, there he was, all seven impressive feet of him, he looked way bigger than he did on TV and she took in everything about him. His long black hair was free fanning his back, his beard and goatee accentuated his beautiful mouth and those deep green eyes, and those big arms in that sleeveless shirt he had on and the tats, he was indeed a beautiful package. 

Carley sighed and thought this was the type of man that would cause a poor girl like her to break down and buy a vibrator, he was so handsome.

She went and sat down at the table behind him and watched him , he was eating a sandwich, and Carley suddenly wished very badly she was the sandwich, she giggled a bit and flipped open her lap top and started taking notes about how he moved and just little things she noticed.

She jumped a little when he yelled at the diva Maria when she tried to sit beside him

The poor man, Carley thought, he must be really tore up over his divorce. He probably had all these women around here after him , and he was still hurting from the breakup. "Bunch of ho's " she muttered under her breath.

Carley got engrossed in working on her next chapter and once in a while looking over at Taker.

"Hey."

She looked up to see Dave standing over her. "What are you doing?" He asked looking at her laptop.

"SHHHH." She said and pulled him down, she didn't want to get Taker's attention, she was trying to be inconspicuous .

Dave looked at her like she was looney. "I'll tel you when he leaves." She whispered.

Dave looked at Taker then back at her and nodded.

It wasn't long before Mark got up and threw his trash away and left. "Do you know where he's headed?" She asked Dave closing her laptop. "Yea but tell me what you're up to first." Dave said

"Okay." Carley said sighing. "I'm a romance writer and I'm modeling my hero after Taker."

Dave burst out laughing. "You're joking right? Taker?"

Carley frowned. "It's not funny, he's perfect."

Dave patted her on the arm. "Yea okay, just don't let him find out, you know I think I would make a good leading man."

Carley smiled. "Dave you're very handsome, and I'm sure theres lots of women out there that just love you."

Dave looked dejected. "Just not you."

Carley couldn't help but giggle, who would have thought that Dave Batista had a fragile ego. "I think you're very sexy, just not my type, I talked to my friend last night, she was thrilled you wanted to meet here, here look on my phone, I have a picture of her." Carley flipped her phone open and scrolled through her pictures till she pulled up one of Amanda and handed it to Dave. "Oh my God..shes gorgeous." Dave said practically drooling.

Carley smiled. "Yea she is."

Dave looked up quickly. "You're gorgeous too." He said thinking he had hurt her feelings.

Carley just grinned. "No, I'm the pretty one."

Carley knew there was a world of difference between her and Amanda, her friend was drop dead gorgeous, she could be a model, there was no jealousy there, each was just what they were, it didn't cross her mind to be jealous.

"She really likes me?" Dave asked.

"Yep, now where did Taker go?" She asked getting up.

"Come on, I'll walk you down, he's probably at the ring, going over his match." Dave said.

Carley thought maybe it was the atmosphere here or maybe it was all Taker, but she couldn't wait to open her lap top, her mind was full of the next part of her book. Things were definitely looking up.

Dave left her in one of the seats and told her he would see her later, she choose to sit four rows back so she wouldn't be so obvious. She watched Taker for a while, and got drawn in just like when she was watching a match. He was so agile for a man his size. Sexy, hot, and all man.

Carley shook her head to clear her thoughts and opened her laptop, this was going to be her best book ever, Jake was going to be the perfect man, for women everywhere.

Carley got a hours worth of work done as thats how long Taker hung out there. She waited till he was on his way out and she started after him. She arrived just in time to see him go in his dressing room and close the door.

Carley plopped down on the floor a couple doors away and opened her laptop, she was on a roll.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carley looked up about a hour later as Taker walked by her apparently without noticing her, he was in his ring gear and he looked great, she got up, no way was she going to miss Taker's match, she followed way behind him and as soon as he went out, she followed into the gorilla pit to watch.

He dominated the match, laying it down on Mark Henry, she couldn't help but cheer for him, and several technicians smiled as they watched her.

When his match was over she quickly ducked behind a wall until he passed, once he was a good bit ahead of her she followed slowly. This was great, she was actually having the time of her life, she loved all the hustle and bustle behind the scenes and she loved watching Mark's match from the gorilla pit.

Carley was caught up in her own thoughts when she yelped, as someone grabbed her and lifted her pinning her to the wall, one hand clamped loosely around her throat. Carley looked up into the angry green eyes of Taker himself. "Who the fuck are you and why have you been following me all day!?" He bellowed.

Once Carley seen it was Taker, hero worship took over and she relaxed. "Oh my God, Taker, I'm like your biggest fan, really, hey are you going to choke slam me?" She asked grinning.

Mark looked at her, it was obvious she was some nut case. He let her down and grabbed arm dragging her to his dressing room and slamming the door, he shoved her in a chair and sat down right in front of her. "Let's start over, who the hell are you?"

Carley shrugged, she saw no reason to lie. "I'm a writer."

Mark narrowed his eyes. "That still doesn't tell me why you're following me."

Carley was still kind of shell shocked sitting so close to Taker she could smell his aftershave, god he smelled good. "Uhh well, its kinda a long story, do you have a few minutes?"

Mark looked at her, she wasn't ugly, but she wasn't no diva either, her hair was long and wavy and pulled into a pony tail, her eyes were brown and she had a pair of geeky looking glasses on. "Talk fast."

"Well see I write books, Romance novels..."

Mark cut her off right the. "Fucking romance novels, you should be shot." He snapped.

Carley's eyes got wide, that was a little extreme. "Keep going." Mark snapped again.

"Well anyway..I kinda got writers block, for the last six months.."

Marl leaned closer to her, his green eyes pinning her. "Why..do you have writers block?"

Carley couldn't breathe, he was to close and the closer he got the better he looked. Well she might as well tell him, the whole world might as well know how pathetic her life was. "Well I came home from work one day and found my Fiancée doing the nasty with some ho, on my dining room table, a table I might add I spent six months refurbishing, anyway that pretty much killed any romantic muses I had, so I've had a long dry spell."

Mark was getting impatient and wanted to know what any of this had to do with him. "Get to the point, what in the hell does this have to do with me and why are you following me around?"

"Well my best friend and I were hanging out and and she was giving me the usual, get over it move on, and my publisher is going to sue me for breach of contract, since the book is late, I don't know if thats a threat or what, but I need to get going on the book, so Amanda says I need a real man for inspiration for my hero, Jake, so anyway we were watching wrestling and you been gone a while, your my favorite you know, and anyway, I hear your music start and then it hits me, Taker is the perfect man, just the guy I need to inspire me to write the perfect romance book. Well I called Stephanie, she' s a friend of mine and ask if I can travel with you guys for a while and follow you around, you know for inspiration and she said yea, so here I am." Carley said.

Mark looked at her like she was a alien. "How the fuck do you breathe?"

Carley smiled. "It's a gift."

Mark stood up towering over her. "What's your name?"

"Umm Carley Roberts."

Mark lost it. "You damn home wrecker, how many damn marriages have you ruined with unreal expectations you push on women, my ex-bitch just loved your books, got to have the new book by Carley Roberts, why cant you be more like Lance, he's so perfect." Mark said sarcastically.

Carley just looked at him. "I think home wrecker may be a little harsh."

Mark paced back and forth. "No its not to harsh, you create unreal expectations in women, who think there husbands are supposed to be some perfect guy from a book, that shit is fucked up!" He yelled.

Okay so this wasn't exactly going well. "I uhh have to get my laptop."

Mark turned and glared at her. "Yea, you do that and then get your ass right back here." He snapped.

Carley practically ran out the door and to the place she had dropped her laptop, she grabbed it and took off, maybe she should have listened to everyone, Mr. Perfect was turning into a perfect nightmare.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark had called Stephanie as soon as Carley had left. When she showed up he jumped her ass. "Little girl, your daddy might own this company, but that shit you and your little friend pulled is bullshit."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and sat down. "Just calm down, okay, Carley is a nice girl, she wont bother you, she just wants to follow you around, don't be such a ass."

Mark threw himself back on the sofa and closed his eyes. Why did crap like this always happen to him.

Carley felt bad for running off, after all if his wife left him because he didn't compare to some guy in a romance novel, she could see why he might be a little pissed. She slowly walked back to his dressing room, the door was ajar and she stopped short when she heard Stephanie's voice. "Come on Mark, just let her follow you around, she's not going to bother you."

"You want me to let some homely fat geek, follow me around for two weeks, thats just what I need." He snapped.

Carley stopped and backed up. She had never considered herself fat, she wasn't skinny, but damn, she wasn't exactly obese either, but them Mark seemed to like skinny blond girls. Carley wasn't usually thin skinned, but damn it was Taker, she sighed and turned around and walked off.

Stephanie got up and glared at Mark. "You know, you haven't ever been warm and cuddly, but you've got down right mean, you're such a prick Mark." She snapped and stormed off.

Mark shut the door and started packing his bag, maybe he was a little harsh, but damn, when people went around doing stuff behind his back it pissed him off, not to mention he didn't want to be within fifty feet of a romance writer.

Mark sat down thinking. Man wouldn't this just get Layla's goat, she loved Carley's books, she was Layla's favorite writer, wouldn't that just stick in her craw if she knew Carley was basing her hero on him, the ex-husband that was mean and boring and unromantic, it would eat her alive.

Mark grinned suddenly and it was a evil grin. He finally had a way to get back at that bitch. He grabbed his bag and left the room, he was going to the hotel and find little miss romance and make a deal with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carley sat down backstage, still a little bummed over what Taker had said. She looked over at the mirror mounted on the wall and got up and went to stand in front of it, maybe she was to fat, maybe thats why Greg cheated, and homely and geeky to she reminded herself, boy Taker really knew how to kick someone's self esteem right down the toilet.

Carley shook her head, why did Taker, her perfect man have to be a big jerk.

"Hey Carley, what are you doing.?"

Carley spun around to see Dave standing there.

Dave frowned she looked upset. "You okay?"

"Yea sure, Dave do you think I'm fat?" Carley asked.

Dave's frown deepened. She had a nice body, where on earth did that come from. "Darlin, you're not fat, you're beautiful."

Carly smiled and blushed a little, Dave was starting to look a whole lot cuter. "Thanks."

Dave took her hand. "Need a ride back to the hotel?"

"Sure I'll call Steph and let her know I have a ride."

She called Stephanie and told her she would see her in the morning and stuck her cell phone back in her pocket. "Come on." Dave said and took her laptop for her.

Once they were in the car Dave looked at her. "So where is this fat thing coming from?"

Carley sighed. "I had a little run in with Taker, he thinks I'm fat."

Dave shook his head. "He was just being a prick, don't pay him any attention."

Dave couldn't believe what a ass Taker was being. Dave dropped her off in front of the hotel. "If you need a ride to the airport tomorrow, let me know."

Carley smiled. "Thanks Dave." She said and waved as he pulled off. Carly made her way to the elevators and waited. She was tired and all she wanted was a hot shower and a bed, she felt like she could sleep forever.

Carley ran a brush through her wet hair and then tossed the brush aside. She pulled on a pink camisole top and some pink shorts to sleep in, she grabbed her lotion and plopped on the bed and turned on the TV to see if there was anything on. She rubbed lotion on her legs and arms and then lay back on the bed, she was tired but not sleepy and decided to order a snack from room service and try to work some more tonight.

She pulled out her laptop and got to writing, in spite of the fact that Taker was being a jerk, she found the character of Jake was developing into to just what she wanted.

There was a knock at the door and she figured it was room service with her pot of coffee and sandwich.

Carley got up and opened the door and her heart dropped. Taker was standing there. Great here she was half naked, he already thought she was fat, now she wasn't even covered properly.

He didn't wait for a invitation, he pushed past her and dropped back on her bed laying against the headboard.

"Do come in." She said shutting the door.

"C'mere."

Carley just looked at him a long moment, obviously he wasn't a man of many word unless he was mad.

Carley took a seat on the other side of the bed and closed her lap top.

"I got a proposition for you." He said grabbing her remote and flipping it on the sports channel.

The first thing Carly thought about was hoping the proposition included him crawling up her body, the man was hot and she couldn't help but be affected by his close proximity. He might be the worlds biggest bastard, but he was drop dead sexy bastard, Carly was beginning to wonder if years of going without sex was beginning to make her nuts.

Carley lifted the glasses she only needed for reading and writing to rest on to of her head. "Well what is it?"

"I'll cooperate with you and this romance book crap, but I need to you to do something for me, my ex, loves you, you're her favorite writer, when the book is done, I want a big dedication in the front saying that I inspired your character and what a great, romantic guy I am, you know make me sound like a prince, and a autographed copy for that bitch, believe me it will make her nuts." He said never breaking his gaze from the TV.

Carley sat there a minute, she had already began having second thoughts about being around this man at all after his jerk episode earlier, but her writers block was gone, she was re working her character to be a little more edgy, not so perfect, she was happy with the results so far, maybe just maybe this could work out, so she lusted after this man, she could ignore that, and just concentrate on working.

"Okay fine, its a deal." She could live with a dedication in her book, she might not be thrilled with the man right now, but she couldn't blame him for wanting a little revenge on his ex, after all she had set around for months plotting revenge on her ex, not that she ever did anything, but she could sympathize.

"One more thing, you have to room with me." He said still staring at the TV.

Carley's head turned so fast, that she heard it pop, was he crazy? No way she could room with this man, she would be a raving idiot in one day, the way her body was reacting to his, she couldn't take that on a daily basis. "Umm no way."

Mark finally turned and looked at her. "You don't have a choice, I insist."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Carley jumped up off the bed. "I said no, why would you want to room with a fat, homely geek, anyway?" 

Mark didn't even look embarrassed about her hearing that. "You're not ugly, I was just pissed when I said that, you are a little bigger than I like my women, but its not like we're hooking up. I just want Layla, my ex to think we are, part of the deal, just pretend we're lovers, I'll tell her you're traveling with me, it will really eat her ass good."

"Oh I'm not ugly, just fat and a geek, great." She muttered, but his attention was back on the TV.

Suddenly he turned and looked at her. "Look, it will help with your book right? We both get something out of it, you get back on the bestsellers list, I make my ex nuts, we both win."

Carley turned away from him, she was back in her writing groove, she could feel it, was it him, or was it just a change of scenery, she wasn't sure, but one thing she did know, even if he was the worlds biggest jerk, she still liked him, still like being around him, still liked looking at him, the man was hot.

The thought of sleeping in the same room with him, would give her wet dreams for years to come, probably inspire some killer love scenes in her new book too.

Amanda was always telling her she needed to be bolder, try new things, well having Taker in a room all to herself was as new as it got.

She turned around to face him. "Okay."

Mark nodded. "Good, as soon as I see the scores, here, you can come back down to my room."

Carley frowned, he wanted her to come to his room tonight?

Just then there was another knock at the door, which Mark acted like he didn't hear.

Carley rolled her eyes, typical man, his mind was on ballgame scores. It was room service and she took the tray and set it down and tipped the boy.

"Ya know, you should never eat this late at night, you go to sleep on all those calories." Mark said his eyes never leaving the TV.

Carley stood there a minute debating crying or killing him, she decided she wasn't going to cry in front of him, she fingered the as yet empty coffee cup on the tray and killing him won out. Carley turned and lobbed the cup to the left of his head, it shattered on the wall, it didn't hit him, but it scared the shit out of him

Mark jumped up and grabbed her arm. "Are you fucking nuts?" He yelled.

Carley glared up at him, having to crane her neck to look at him. "Listen up Taker, one more fat comment, and I'll make you a impotent midget in my book, I'm not fat!"

Mark didn't let go of her arm. "The names Mark, not Taker, a lot of the guys at work call me Taker, but not you, its Mark, and stop being so damn sensitive, I just made a comment, you don't have to try and take my head off." He said anger still flashing in his eyes.

Carley jerked away from him, she never lost her temper, hardly ever, she didn't think she had ever thrown something at someone before, this man was making her nuts, the touch of his hand on her arm had sent off warning bells,she wanted him, in the worst way, she must be crazy.

Mark flopped back on the bed, his eyes going back to the TV, Carley grabbed the coffee and a Styrofoam cup from the counter and poured a cup, she sat it on the table and grabbed her lap top and sit down to work. "Eat your sandwich."

Carley kept typing. "I don't want it." She said a pout forming on her lips, she poured another cup of coffee and kept working.

Mark shrugged and got up grabbing the sandwich and sat back down on the bed.

Carley watched as he ate it in like three bites. She felt her temper flair again, but she bit her lip and turned back to her work, she couldn't believe the big jerk ate her sandwich. Her stomach growled and she ignored it. The only good thing to come out of this was her dreaded writers block was gone, it was like her anger had fueled her imagination.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Carley finally lifted her head and looked at the clock, she was shocked to see it was after three in the morning, she looked over and groaned when she seen Mark was asleep on the bed snoring loudly. "Great, just great." She muttered.

She turned off her laptop and briefly thought about sleeping on the small couch, but she shook her head, after all it was her bed.

She flipped off the light and got on the far side of the bed as close to the edge as she could. Carley couldn't exactly relax, with his loud snoring filling her ears, hero's didn't snore like that.

Carley had enough and elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to sit straight up. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You're snoring, turn on your side." She snapped.

Mark cursed again but flopped over on his side.

Carley closed her eyes, but she was starving, how was she supposed to sleep when she was hungry."You ate my sandwich, why is it all right for you to eat and go to sleep, but I cant?"

Mark sighed, women drove him crazy, he knew she woke him up just to have a fight. "Cause I'm a man, I work hard, thats why, you sit on your butt and write all day, thats not hard work."

Carley sat up in bed. "I work just as hard as you, it takes brains to write, unlike throwing people around in a ring." She snapped.

Mark sat up. " It takes skill to wrestle, I'm not just throwing people around, and besides, didn't you say you've had writers block for six months, what ya been doing sitting around eating?" He snapped right back.

Carley had been determined not to let him get to her, but yet one more fat comment cut her to the quick. She pulled the covers over her head and lay down, knowing if she said one more word she would burst into tears. Amanda had been right, Hero's weren't real, she had been destined to be disappointed.

Mark sat there a minute wondering if she was done acting like a irrational female, when she didn't move , he lay back down and closed his eyes. He should have left off the food comment, but he didn't like being treated like a brainless jock, he wasn't stupid.

Carley lay there till she heard his steady snoring again and she let the tears come, her taste in men just sucked. How could she like someone so mean, and the worst part was she was still attracted to him, God that made her the worlds biggest loser.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oww." Carley yelped as she felt a sharp sting on her ass. "Get up we got a flight out in less than two hours."

Carley rolled over and glared at Mark. "Don't ever hit me."

Mark rolled his eyes. "That women's lib crap has set us back a hundred years, I didn't hit you, I swatted your ass, to get ya up, calm down woman."

He was saved from getting yelled at by her phone ringing. She grabbed it. "Hello." She snapped.

"Well good morning to you to sunshine." Amanda said laughing.

"Hey girl, sorry I didn't mean to snap." She said as she watched Mark order coffee and breakfast.

"Whats wrong, I hear it in your voice."

"Nothing, I just stayed up late working." Carley said.

"What do ya want to eat!" Mark bellowed.

Carley put her hand over the phone. "Pancakes and bacon."

Mark nodded and went back to ordering the food.

"Girl you got a man in your room, did you take my advice and blow the cobwebs off that thing." Amanda asked laughing.

"It's not a man." She snapped.

Mark gave her a look which she ignored. "Sounded like a man to me."

"Amanda its research, thats all." Carley said.

"Oh God, please tell me you did not sleep with that freak show?" Amanda asked.

"No No, nothing like that, look can I call you later?" Carley asked trying to ignore the way Mark was looking at her.

"Yea girl, but you be careful, don't give that shit up to that freak show." Amanda said.

"Don't worry no chance of that." Carley said. Mark had made it clear that he was in no way attracted to her.

She got off the phone and gathered her clothes up to go take a shower. "Last time I checked I was a man." Mark said eying her.

Carley chose to ignore him and went in the bathroom slamming the door. Mark studied the door, her eyes were red like she had been crying, but then in his opinion, women used tears to manipulate a man, Layla had turned them off and on to suit her own purposes.

If that was the case why didn't she bust out bawling in front of him. Mark shrugged, who the hell could ever figure out how woman thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carley came out of the bathroom feeling a little better after the hot shower, she grabbed her brush out of her bag and brushed her long hair out and put it in a pony tail. "Come eat." Mark said as he sat the tray on the small table and she was surprised when he waited for her and held a chair out for her.

A jerk with manners, she thought and grabbed her plate of food, she was about to pass out from hunger, and she didn't care what he thought about her eating habits, she was famished.

They both finished their breakfast in silence and then Mark stood up. "I'm going to pack my bag, I'll meet you in the lobby in half and hour."

"I have a ride to the airport." Carley said not looking up.

Mark stopped and turned to look at her. "With who?"

"Dave." She said and got up to get her stuff together. Mark watched as she threw her things in her bag. "Look, Dave is a whore right now, he's just been released from marriage prison, so don't go and fall in love with him, he's just looking for pussy."

Carley turned and looked at him like he was crazy. "First of all I'm not some slut, I don't sleep with someone after five minutes, so thats not a issue for me, secondly, I'm not interested in Dave, he's a friend, so take your dumb advice and shove it."

"Fine, don't get your panties in a wad, I was trying to be helpful." He said slamming out of her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carley had a pleasant ride to the airport with Dave, although she had the feeling he was flirting with her, and really after the way Mark had treated her, it felt damn good that a man found her attractive enough to flirt with her.

Dave carried her bag through the airport for her and she walked along beside him. "So have you given anymore thought to going out with me?" He asked out of the blue.

Carley looked at him strangely."I thought you were wanting to hook up with my friend?"

"Well, I'll meet her, but me and you could go out too." He said looking like a lost puppy.

"Dave, is it bugging you that I'm not falling all over you?" She asked as they approached the boarding gate.

Dave shrugged his shoulders. "Yea."

She smiled. "Dave really, I know you have tons of women after you, you are really handsome and sexy, but I cant go there, although I enjoyed flirting with you."

Dave grinned. "Really?"

"Yes, you're really sweet, but I'm really not looking for romance right now, I have to get my book finished and thats all thats on my mind."

Dave nodded. "Well when you finish your book, call me, maybe then."

Carley smiled, but felt like banging her head in the wall, she however didn't want to hurt the man's ego. "I'll keep that in mind." She really did like Dave, just not in that way.

Unfortunately all she could think about was Mr. Bad attitude, what the hell was wrong with her, Dave was nice and sweet and she wanted to snuggle up to a jackass with a crappy attitude.

"Hey girl."

She turned around and smiled at Stephanie. "Hey."

"So I heard from Taker, that you and him worked out a deal." Stephanie said.

"Yea, my writers block is gone, so I agreed to it." She said.

Dave stood there with her bag. "Dave I'll be along in a minute." Carley said.

He nodded and went ahead and boarded the plane. "Carley, I want you to be careful, Taker can be a jerk, I don't want you getting hurt, just don't let him in your bed."

"I know Steph, believe me that is not happening, its business only." Carley said.

"Good, now whats up with Dave?" Steph asked.

"Not a thing, not on my part anyway, I think it just bugs him, that I don't want to climb on his bod." She said laughing.

Stephanie giggled. "Yea sounds like Dave."

Stephanie and Carley parted on the plane as Stephanie went to sit with Paul.

Carley looked up and down the isle still she found Dave and dropped down beside him.

Dave kept her busy asking questions about her writing till the plane took off, the Carley who had very little sleep dozed off.

Dave woke her when they landed and she was surprised when she walked in the terminal to see Mark waiting for her. He looked at Dave. "She has a ride."

Dave looked at Carley. "Its fine. Thanks for the company." she said smiling at Dave.

Mark took her bag and she followed him out to his rental. "Look, I want my ex to think we're lovers and she knows a few of the Diva's, so could you hang out with me on the flights?"

"I hate to hurt Dave's feelings, he's really nice." Carley said getting in the car and latching her seat belt.

Mark snorted. "He's not nice, he's trying to get in your pants."

Carley nodded. "I know, but he's still nice, and he's not getting in my pants, I made that pretty clear to him."

"Don't you think he's attractive?" Mark asked sounding curious.

"Sure, but thats no reason to sleep with some one." Carley said yawning.

"Do you have a show tonight?"

"No, tomorrow..I'm just going to rest tonight, theres a ball game on I want to watch." He said.

Carley turned to study him while he drove. He was so attractive, if she was attracted to anyone it was him.

Once they got to the hotel and checked in Carley was relieved to see two beds, sleeping in a bed with him, would take a toll on her, snoring aside, sleeping next to the big man was just to much temptation.

Mark threw his bags down and turned to her. "I'm going to grab a six pack."

After he left She got out her laptop and went back to work, the sooner she finished, the sooner she could get out of this situation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark walked back in the room to find her typing away, which didn't bother him, at least she didn't nag him about the ballgames he watched, she was in her own world when she was writing and she didn't even notice him. "Hey, I got some food."

It took her a minute but she looked up. "What I'm allowed to eat now?"

Mark made a face. "Get over it okay, if you don't want to eat, more for me." He said pulling a cheeseburger and fries from one of the bags and flopping on his bed. He switched the TV and flipped channels till he found the game he was looking for.

He only looked up when she grabbed her food and she sat down on her bed and ate. She almost felt funny eating in front of him, like he was going to make some dumb comment, but he seemed totally engrossed in what he was watching.

When she was done, she got up to throw her trash away. "Hand me a beer."

Carley rolled her eyes. So much for intelligent conversation. She grabbed a beer out of the mini fridge where he had put them and walked over handing it to him. "Thanks."

Carley got her shoes on and decided to go for a walk, she grabbed her cell phone and left, he didn't even notice.

She went down the the coffee shop and ordered a cup and sat down dialing Amanda's number.

"Hey girl."

Amanda laughed. "About time, now why was that freak in your room?"

"Well we came to a agreement, he is going to cooperate with me, I just have to do a dedication in my book about what a romantic guy he is, to get back at his ex wife, I'm her favorite writer, it seems."

Amanda laughed. "Well a long as you're both getting something out of it, whats the harm?"

"Yea, thats what I say, and my writers block has lifted, so I guess its working."

"Good, just keep it business." Amanda said.

"Don't worry, thats all it is business." Carley said.

Carley talked a few more minutes and then told her friend she would call in a couple of days.

Amanda didn't have to worry about her getting involved with Mark, he had let her know in no uncertain terms, she was not his type.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the great Reviews..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Carley found the next few days to be a rush, she had to get used to the hotels and constant traveling. It was taking some getting used to and was playing havoc on her irregular sleeping habits anyway. She found herself sleepy most of the time.

Things between her and Mark were volatile a lot of the time, but she found if she spent her time around him writing, he would find sports to watch and pretty much ignore her, which suited her fine, his comments could be cutting to her.

She smiled as she thought of the phone call from his ex, in which he bragged about her being his girlfriend, he was really trying to piss the woman off, Mark had told Layla how Carley thought he was the most romantic man in the world and how happy they were, Carley had about fell in the floor laughing and Mark had just glared at her.

She looked up from her typing when she heard him let out a particularly vicious curse. Carley would have to have been blind, not to notice, Mark had bad knees, he had a time in the mornings even though he tried to hide the fact from her, she hadn't made any comment about the fact, figuring it would give him another reason to jump down her throat.

They were at the arena in his dressing room, and he bent rubbing his left knee. "You should put your brace on, before your match." She said and went back to typing.

Mark turned to look at her. "I guess none of your romantic hero's have bad knees." He snapped.

Carley rolled her eyes and kept typing. How in the hell she got any inspiration from this man was beyond her, but her hero Jake had taken on a edgy less than perfect persona, and Bridgette was beginning to see past his fierceness, to the kind man he kept hidden.

Carley got up and went to his bag and pulled out his knee brace and handed it to him. "Put it on, or you'll be up all night."

Mark took the brace. "Didn't know I brought it with me."

Carley sat back down and grabbed the now cold cup of coffee making a face at the taste. "I packed it."

Mark sat down and put the brace on, he knew she had probably noticed his knees were worse that usual this morning, it made him nuts, that she would notice, but he was glad she had bought the brace.

He got up and walked around a minute, and then opened the door to go to his match, Carley got up to follow, she closed her lap top and grabbed her bottled water.

"Why do you watch all my matches?" He asked as they walked along.

Carley grinned and shrugged. "You're my favorite wrestler, I'm not going to pass up the chance to watch one of your matches."

Mark grunted and kept walking. "Hey Carley."

Carley stopped and smiled at Dave. "Hey Dave."

"Are you going home, we have four days between the next show." He said.

Carley started walking again to keep up with Mark. "Don't you guys just go to the next city and stay?"

Dave shook his head. "No way, we have fours days off, no one is going to hang around a a hotel room if they could be at home."

This was news to Carley, she was sorta under the impression, they just traveled year round.

Dave looked over at her. "Why don't you come home with me?"

Carley wanted to hide somewhere, Dave just didn't seem to get it. "Umm, no I cant Dave..." She started, but Mark interrupted her. "She's coming home with me."

Dave started to say something to Mark , but his music started and he made his way out to the ring.

"Listen Carley, I really hope you're not getting involved with Taker, it would be a big mistake." Dave said.

"Dave, Mark and I are business nothing else , you know Amanda has few days off coming up, why don't I give you here number, she was going to come out t visit, but I bet she would love to hook up." Carley said praying that Amanda would get Dave off her back.

Dave grinned suddenly. "That sounds great."

"Thank God" She thought and rattled Amanda's number off to him.

Dave walked off smiling and Carley hoped Amanda was serous about wanting to meet him.

Carley watched the match with great interest as he was facing Randy Orton.

She hadn't as yet met Randy, but he was a handsome fellow, but she heard more than a few rumors about what a ladies man he was.

She smiled when Mark pinned Randy and started back up the ramp. When he got behind the curtain, he started limping and Carley rushed over. "You okay?"

"Yea fine." He snapped waving her off.

"Hey wait up, you must be Carley, I've heard a lot about you." Randy said coming over and taking her hand.

Carley smiled up at the handsome man with deep blue eyes. "From who?"

"All the guys, I hear your a writer, thats cool, one of my old girlfriends use to read your stuff, she loved it." He said keeping her hand in his.

Carley was sort of lost in his charming smile, he was certainly nice to look at, she wondered if Amanda was starting to rub off on her, there was certain sexiness about a guy in nothing but wrestling trucks and sweat.

Before Carley knew what was happening, Mark had came over and firmly pulled her hand from Randy's, Carley's skin tingled at his touch. Great she thought, just what I don't need, she had thought for a moment her attraction to Randy, had meant she could forget about Mark, but she could see that wasn't true. "Orton, get lost, this ain't some ring rat, she's with me." Mark snapped.

Randy grinned and rattled off his number as he left. "Call me." He said as he rounded the corner and disappeared.

"Stay away from him, he's a whore." Mark said pulling her along after him.

"Umm excuse me, but I am almost thirty years old, I'm not a kid, and I'm not you're property, I can talk to who I want."

"Uhh huh." Was all he growled out as he herded her into his dressing room.

"We have a flight out to Houston early in the morning, ya need to go to bed early tonight." He said walking in the bathroom to change back into his street clothes.

"Hello, am I talking to myself, I am going home, not to Houston, besides looks like you would be happy to have a break, I get on your nerves." She said sitting down on the couch.

Mark came out of the bathroom in jeans and a muscle shirt and she looked away, the man was wearing on her, or either, she had just went to long without sex in her life. "You're not so bad, ya don't nag, not much anyway, and you always hand me a beer when I ask."

Carley closed her eyes and counted to ten she was losing it, but damn that was the nicest thing that had ever came out of his mouth. "Gee thanks."

"I got a big ranch, its nice and quite, you could have that four days to work." Mark said and sat down beside her, right beside her. She became dizzy at his nearness to her. She looked up at him, trance like into his deep green eyes. "You really want me to come?"

"Yea..I do." He said, and Carley was mesmerized by his lips, she couldn't look away.

"Why?"

Mark shifted a little. "Uhh well, I kinda told Layla you was coming home with me, and I invited her over, I just need you to act like you're in love with me for a couple of hours." He said.

Carley's heart broke, he didn't even like her, he just needed her to do something for him, she had had it with with jerk. She jumped up and grabbed her laptop. "You go to hell Mark, you're such a jackass!" She yelled and slammed out of his dressing room.

Mark just shook his head, women were nuts.

Carley found a empty dressing room and dialed Amanda's number. "Hey Carley, thanks for giving Dave my number, we're going to meet in Florida, and hang out a few days."

"I'm glad." Carley croaked out.

"Alright whats wrong, you been crying, whats up?" Amanda said.

Carley told her what had transpired between her and Mark. "Look Carley, I realize you're attracted to the man, he's not some nice guy, you know that, if its just a little mutual pleasure you want go for it and then walk away."

"Amanda, how the hell do I do that, he's not attracted to me." Carley said.

"Umm Carley, how many love scenes have you wrote, a ton girl, I know if you can write those hot love scenes, you can seduce, that big freak." Amanda said.

"Uhh I guess." Carley said, but she wasn't to confident writing seduction was on thing, trying to seduce a man was a lot different.

"Look, if that man is what you want , go after it, girl you're almost thirty, its time to ditch the virginity noose around your neck."

"Look, the problem is he's just a man , you want a man straight out of one of your books, but men like that are not for real, girl sometimes you just have to wake up to certain things." Amanda said, she knew her friend wanted a perfect white picket fence life, but sometimes that never came through.

Carley sighed and knew Amanda was right, she had this high expectations of what her dream man should be, Greg had already failed miserably, and now she had set Mark up on some pedestal that he had kicked down the first day she met him. "Amanda, I'm just so confused, the mans a nightmare, but I'm still attracted to him, I have these damn dreams about him, whats the hell is wrong with me?"

"Carley, go with him, see whats happens, take a chance, if you lose, you lose, but at least you'll know, you have to stop hiding from life, from reality, no matter what happens, you're not your mother, and thats whats really worrying you, isn't it?" Amanda asked.

Carly leaned her head down, Amanda was right, she was scared of trying to love again, scared of sex, scared of what was happening to her body and mind and most of all scared of becoming like her mother. "You're right, I have to stop running from life, I'll go with him, and whatever happens happens."

"Good girl, now stop worrying so, and just try to have a good time, he may be imperfect, but he's still a man, your dream man, your attracted to him, make the most of it." Amanda said.

"You're right, look I'll call you in a few days and have fun with Dave." She said.

Amanda laughed. "I will, no worries there."

Carley put the cell phone in back in its holder on her jeans and got up, she might as well stop hiding, now she had to find a ride back to the hotel and see if Mark still wanted her to go with him after her little blow up.

Carley realized, it was after midnight and she couldn't find anyone she knew to give her a ride. She sighed, she guessed she could call a cab.

She sat down in one of the chairs near the back entrance and pulled out her cell to call a cab.

"Where the hell have ya been?"

She looked up to see a very irritated Mark walking over. Mark grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the exit. "Would you quit treating me like a piece of luggage." She snapped pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"Look woman, you've kept me waiting around here an hour looking for you, I'm tired, I want a shower, and I'm hungry, should have left your ass here." He snapped.

Carley just kept walking, he was such an ass, why did she even bother with him?

Mark glanced down at her as they made their way to his rental. She had been crying and hell if he knew why, he had asked her for a favor, all she had to do was say no, if she felt that strongly about it. "Are you PMSing or some shit?"

Carley had it with him, she turned and stopped right in front of him and slammed her fist into his chest, unfortunately all she did was hurt her hand. "Owww shit, you fucking brick wall." She yelled shaking her hand.

Mark smirked at her. "Violent little thing ain't ya." He took her arm again and practically shoved her in the rental and went and got in on the driver side.

Carley just sat there cradling her hand, she should have used a two by four she thought.

Mark pulled her hand into his , feeling the bones. "Owww shit, let go." She said trying to pull it back.

"Stop being a baby." He said and held on trying to make sure she hadn't broke it.

Carley closed her eyes as he felt her hand, beyond the pain, his big fingers running over her smaller one, was sending dangerous signals to her brain.

"It's not broke." He said still holding on to her hand.

Carley was relieved, if she broke her hand, she would have a little trouble working on her book.

Mark finally let go of her hand laying it back in her lap. "Do you want me to stop and get you something?"

Carley looked at him confused. "Like what?"

Mark started the car and backed out. "Ya know, don't you girls take medicine for that shit, for mood swings and shit?"

Carley turned to look at him. "Listen closely jackass, I am not PMSing and if you say one more stupid thing to me today, I am going to kill you." She turned back facing the front of the car and closed her eyes, the man was making her nuts. She didn't hit people, she didn't yell lat people, what the fuck was wrong with her?

"Sorrrrrry, I was just trying to be helpful, boy a guy cant win can he, try to be nice and understanding, what does it get you, a death threat." he muttered.

Carley just shook her head, was he nuts, this was nice and understanding, boy was he delusional.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carley flopped down on her bed exhausted, she looked over at Mark who was already laying in the bed, watching sports center. Damn he looked good, he had on nothing but boxers, God his body was hot, those big arms practically called to her, she closed her eyes and tried to ignore her feelings. "You hungry?"

Carley kept her eyes shut. "I cant eat this late at night remember, I'll get even fatter than I already am."

Mark sighed. She was going to hold that one dumb comment against him forever, women were like that, she would be throwing that comment in his face forever. Mark got up and went and sat on the side of her bed and her eyes opened. God why did he have to put that gorgeous chest right in her face?

Mark looked in her eyes, she did have really pretty eyes, warm and brown like melted chocolate. "I'm sorry I called you fat, now can we please forget I said it?"

Carley swallowed hard. He was apologizing, maybe she should write this down, she doubted he did it much.

"Okay." She said feeling self conscious with him hovering over her.

"Are you hungry?" He asked again.

Carley tried to formulate words, but his closeness and his voice was doing funny things to her so she nodded.

Mark got up. "I'll order something."

Carley watched him order them some food and her eyes were glued to him, standing in his boxers. She wanted to touch him, run her fingers down his arms and chest.

When he got off the phone he turned to look at her. "Are you going home with me?

All she could do was nod, in spite of the way he pissed her off, there was no way, she was going to pass up four days with the man.

All he did was nod and go back to watching TV.

Carley turned on her side, she should get up and work, but she didn't want to, her thoughts were on the big man in the other bed, all she wanted was him, she must be crazy, she wondered how she could have these feelings for someone who didn't even notice she was a woman, he saw her as a way to get back at his ex and that was it.

When there food got there, they both went and set at the small table, but Carley had a hard time swallowing the food, with the big man sitting so close to her. Her feelings for him got stronger the more she was around him, which didn't make sense, he had her mad most of the time, how could you have feelings for someone that made you crazy.

"Thought you was hungry?" He said looking up at her.

"I am, I was, I guess I'm just tired." She said looking down at her half eaten food.

"Maybe you should just go to bed, we have a flight out at seven." He said shoveling more food in his mouth.

Carley nodded and got up and lay down on the bed, closing her eyes. But all she saw was him. She prayed she wasn't falling for him, if she was she knew for sure, she was in for a world of heartache, Mark saw nothing in her, he wasn't attracted to her. Maybe she should just go home and try to finish her book, but even as she thought about it, she knew she would stay with Mark as long as he allowed it.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time they arrived at Mark's house, Carley had got a ton of writing done, she had spent the flight writing, she knew she was on the home stretch, she had maybe ten chapters left and she would be done, she felt really good about the book, thinking it was her best ever.

She loved Mark's ranch, the house was lovely with big bay windows, the yard was beautifully done and the rooms large and comfortable, he had stables out back with horses and Mark took her down and she petted the horses and admired the stables. "You ride?" He asked.

Carley nodded. Mark looked surprised. "I didn't know a New York girl could ride or even been around horses."

Carley looked up at him. "Do I sound like I'm from New York, I'm from North Carolina."

Mark shrugged. "I just assumed with you being a writer and all."

"I had a apartment in New York, but I'm getting rid of it, I don't use it anymore." She said.

Is that where you caught your Fiancée?" He asked.

Carley nodded. She was to the point where the sting wasn't so bad as it used to be, she didn't cringe every time she thought about it now.

Mark dropped the subject, he knew betrayal was hard to talk about, it was a sore subject with him too. "Let's go get you settled in a room." He said abruptly and started back toward the house.

Carley slowly followed, they were actually starting to have conversations now, she supposed that was a good sign, at least she hoped so, she didn't like fighting with him all the time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carley had a shower and a nap and felt great as she sat up and stretched. The room Mark had put her in was great, it was done in light yellow and it was warm and sunny, it just lifted her mood looking at it.

She went out and stood on the big balcony and sighed, Mark was right, it was peaceful here.

Carley was starting to get hungry and went down the back stairs that led to the kitchen, she rummaged around and found everything to make just about anything she wanted.

She decided a pot of stew and homemade cornbread, sounded great to her and got it started and left the stew to simmer, she made herself a pot of coffee and open the fridge and grabbed a beer and headed off to the den, she was sure Mark was probably watching some football game or another.

She found him laying back on his recliner with the remote in on hand and a empty beer can in the other, she took the beer can and put the cold one in his hand. Mark looked up and actually smiled at her, causing her heart to pound in her chest. "Thanks Carley."

Carley just nodded. "I'm making a pot of stew for dinner, I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Sounds good." He said popping the beer open.

Carley took the empty can and threw it away and went to get her laptop, it would be a couple of hours before the stew was done, and she was eager to get started on the last ten chapters of her book.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark looked up from the TV over to the desk in the corner where Carley was working. He liked it when she got into her work, he could study her without her knowing, she rarely looked up when she was working. Carley had on a tank top and denim shorts, more than once he had regretted the fat comment, she wasn't fat, she looked damn good truth be told. Her bare feet moved through the carpet as she typed and she would pick up a pencil occasionally chewing on the top of it, like she did it to help her think or something, her long hair was pulled in a high pony tail and it brushed her back, Mark like long hair on a woman.

No she wasn't some stunning super model, but she was cute and he liked the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed or was mad.

Mark shook his head and turned back to the TV. What the fuck was wrong with him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carley checked on the stew and then took it off the stove. She went in the den and told Mark to come eat. "I'll just eat in here, my games still on." He said making no attempt to move.

Carley grabbed the remote from his hand and turned off the TV. "Get your ass in the kitchen, I been eating in front of a TV for a week, we're eating in the kitchen." She said flouncing off with the remote still in her hand.

Mark jumped out of his recliner grumbling under his breath. "Damn pushy ass woman."

He went and threw his self down in the kitchen chair. "Happy?"

Carley gave him a big smile. "Ecstatic..Thanks." She said as she set down a bowl of the stew in front of him along with a big piece of cornbread.

Mark rolled his eyes but dug into the food with gusto, he was starving. He quickly finished and looked at Carley. "Is there anymore?"

Carley got up and filled his bowl and cut him another piece of cornbread. "Thanks."

Carley nodded and finished eating and got up and got her a cup of coffee. "So when is your ex coming by?"

Mark leaned back in the chair. "Can I have a cup of that?"

Carley sighed, she was beginning to wonder if he ever moved if he wasn't working. She poured him a cup and handed it to him and sat down again. "Thanks."

"She's coming by tomorrow for dinner, look I know you're doing me a big favor, and I appreciate it, its just for a couple of hours, I just want to show her, I'm not the big loser, she says I am." Mark said looking down at his cup.

Carley didn't say anything for minute. She was surprised to see that he was just as vulnerable as any one else, she could see that the woman had hurt him, kicked his self esteem, she could relate to that. "It's fine, I don't mind." She heard herself saying.

Mark sipped on the coffee. "I caught her cheating with the damn pool guy, I mean for god sakes, the pool guy? I mean like he was some big romantic guy, I just don't get it. I let her have the house I had built for her, I didn't even give a shit, I just wanted out of the marriage."

Carley nodded. "I know what you mean, when I caught Greg, I never even stepped foot back in that apartment, the worst part was that table, I loved that table, I found it at a flea market, it was a old antique, I refinished it myself, now I'm stuck with the damn thing, he screwed some ho on, I'll probably burn it."

Mark looked at her and they both started laughing at the same time. At the time, she had seen nothing funny about it, but now, she could at least see the humor in it, the only thing she regretted was losing the table, she loved so much.

"Did he give you a excuse why he cheated?" Mark asked.

Carley shook her head. "I didn't let him, I threw his damn ring at him, walked out of that apartment, and refused to talk to him, theres no excuse, if you love someone, you don't cheat, he didn't love me." She said getting up.

Mark watched her gather up the dishes and got up to help. "Go on watch your game, I got this."

"You sure." he said feeling a little guilty, after all she had cooked.

"Yea, go ahead."

Mark looked at her as she moved around the kitchen, at first she had bugged him, but he was starting to like her, she was okay and she cooked good and didn't complain about all the stuff he done to drive her crazy, plus she was helping him out with Layla. Mark turned and went to catch the rest of the game.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark looked up from the couch where he was sprawled out, when she came back in the den and settled at her computer. "You know you could take a break."

Carley looked at him. "I have to have this to my publisher by January first and I still have to do some editing before I can send it in, so I need to work all I can."

Mark turned back to the TV, what the hell was he thinking, if she decided to watch TV that would be the end of his ballgame and the peace and quite. He must be losing it.

Mark looked up when his game went off and looked over at her, she looked sleepy, he smiled as she kept trying to work, her eyes kept getting heavy and she would shift or move around, to try and wake up.

"Carley c'mere." He said switching the TV to sports center.

Carley took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes and laid them down beside the laptop. She finally got up and walked over. "What."

"Sit down." He said still looking at the TV.

Carley plopped on the couch and yawned. She realized if she sat still for too long,she was going to fall asleep.

Mark looked over at her. "You need to go to bed, you're already half asleep."

"What am I two, here, I'm not ready to go to bed." She said yawning again.

Mark just rolled his eyes, why did women always have to argue. "You're sleepy, you know it, I know, its, theres nothing to argue about, I want you to go out tomorrow and buy a nice dress, for dinner tomorrow, I'll pay for it, since you're doing me favor."

Carley sat straight up. "What , my clothes aren't good enough to impress your ex?" She snapped.

Mark turned to glare at her. "Ya know, you can turn anything into a argument, you would think you would want to dress nice once in a while, I men all ya wear is jeans and shorts."

Carley jumped up and started to leave when Mark pulled her back down to the couch, tears stung her eyes, she was tired of Mark treating her like some bridge troll. "Let me go."

"No..I'm tired of you turning everything into a argument, wear combat boots for all I care." He said keeping hold of her arm.

Mark tugged her around to face him. "Oh God save me, what the hell are ya crying for, Fuck."

"I'm not crying you jackass." She snapped and tried once again to get away from him.

Mark held her tight. "Look why do always get pissed off at stupid shit, I could care less what ya wear, I know we been traveling and you didn't exactly bring a big wardrobe with you, I just thought you might like a dress, just shoot me...sorry"

Carley sat back on the couch, ever since he had made that first comment about her, being fat and homely, she had felt everything he said was a insult.

Mark sighed, he wasn't dumb, he knew what was eating her. "Look..I'm sorry I ever said you were fat, you're not, okay, you look great, you got a great ass, nice legs, you're not ugly, you got real pretty eyes and your hair is pretty, and altogether, you're real cute." He said feeling like a idiot, but he knew she would be chewing on that forever if he didn't say something.

Carley looked at him and smiled. "Really?"

Mark sighed, sometimes he wondered if women were made just to drive men crazy. "I just said so didn't I?" he said keeping his eyes on the game scores.

Carley leaned back and smiled, she knew it was dumb, but it made her happy that Mark thought she was cute.

Not that there could be anything between them, she knew he wasn't interested, she thought about dinner tomorrow, in order to be convincing to Layla, she would probably have to touch him, act like his lover, the thought made her grin, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

She glanced at the TV, him and his sports. Mark looked at her. "I guess this is boring to you." He said indicating the TV.

Carley shrugged. "I don't know much about sports."

Mark spent the next few minutes explaining the basics of football to her. He watched to see if she got that glazed bored look most women did, when you tried to explain guy stuff to them, but he was surprised when she actually payed attention and asked questions.

They sat talking for a while, until he noticed her eyes were closed. Mark shook his head, she should have went to bed when he told her.

Mark switched off the TV and carried her up to her room and laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He couldn't help but notice how good she smelled and how sweet she looked sleeping.

He backed out of the room, what the hell was he thinking, he couldn't be attracted to her, she was a romance writer for God's sake, if any one had high expectations of a man it was her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mark awoke the next morning, he stumbled downstairs and was happy to find coffee and breakfast, she had left him a plate of food in the microwave. There was a note on the table saying she had went shopping, as Mark wolfed down blueberry pancakes and sausage, he was thinking how glad he was she came home with him, the food alone was worth it, none of the women he had known had cooked.

Plus she didn't bitch about it or make a big deal of it, Carley would make some guy a decent wife someday, not him, she wasn't his type, but he sure liked her cooking.

Mark got done and washed up his plate and dried it. He decided to go see what car she took, He had showed Carley where he kept his car keys in case she wanted to go anywhere.

Mark walked out the side door and toward the garage where he kept his various cars, trucks and bikes.

Mark went through the doorway in the side, instead of opening the front of the garage, as soon as he did his heart stopped, she took his baby. Mark started pacing, it was his tricked out white hummer, he loved that damn thing, rarely drove it himself.

Mark cursed under his breath, he was going to kill her, of all the damn vehicles he had, why the fuck did she take that one? "Cause, she's trying to make you crazy." he muttered as he went outside to wait for her, trying to calculate how long she had been gone.

The more he thought about it the madder he got. Mark had showed her the key box yesterday, had showed her the keys for the Cadillac and the Lexus specifically, he had told her if she wanted to go anywhere to take one of them, of course he hadn't told her not to take the hummer, but he knew she wasn't stupid.

Carley seen him in the driveway pacing and knew he was pissed. He had been pretty specific about which cars she could use, but when she walked in the garage and seen the hummer, she knew she had to take it for a spin,it was a sweet ride. She knew when she took it, she was going to have to listen to yell and holler, but it was worth it, she enjoyed driving it.

As soon as she stepped out and shut the door Mark was on top of her. "Did I tell you to take the hummer, that you could drive it?" He yelled right in her face.

"Umm not exactly..but.." she started but she was cut off when he grabbed her and tucked her under his arm. "What are you doing?" She yelled trying to get away, she didn't have to wait long for the answer as his hand came down with a loud crack on her ass.

"Let me go, you jerk!" She yelled kicking her legs.

Mark brought his hand down four more time before she managed to kick him and he swore and let go of her.

Carley stood rubbing her sting ass. "You big jerk, its just a dumb car." She said tears glistening in her eyes.

Mark's eyes glittered with anger. "What did I tell you yesterday?" He demanded.

Carley looked down at her feet. "You said to take the Cadillac or the Lexus, but you didn't say I couldn't take the Hummer." She said.

Mark crossed his arms and looked at her. "So you thought I wouldn't mind if you took it? He growled.

Carley looked up into his angry eyes. "Yea I knew you would be pissed okay, but I cant believe you hit me."

Mark was furious, she had done this simply to get under his skin. "I cant believe you think I'm done hitting you." He snapped and grabbed her hauling her over one knee that he propped on the step.

Carley wiggled trying her best to get free, but it was no use, and she yelped as Mark's hand came in contact with her already stinging ass. Five more times to be exact before he hauled her to her feet. "Don't ever try to push my buttons Carley, I'll win every time." He snapped and walked off.

Carley went back to the hummer and grabbed her bags and went in the house, her visions was blurry with tears.

Carley went up to her room and dumped the bags and fell back on the bed. "Damn caveman." She muttered. The problem was he was a handsome sexy, caveman, even his little caveman routine just now, did nothing to stop the overwhelming attraction, she had for him, in fact the thought of his hands on her ass or any where else for that matter made her feel flutters in her stomach. "God I need help."

She thought about calling Amanda and venting, but she knew Amanda well enough to know she would call what Mark did a mating ritual. Carley actually laughed at that thought.

Carley sighed and got up, Mark smacking her ass pissed her off, but then again she had taken the hummer to piss him off, so she figured they were even on that score.

She pulled the sky blue sun dress and matching sandals out of the bag. If Mark was expecting her to dress like some fashion model, that just wasn't here, he was getting the real Carley all the way.

She decided she had made a promise, she would keep it, she would get dressed and make dinner and blow Mark's socks off with her performance tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for the reviews..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Mark was in the kitchen sulking when Carley walked in. He just stared, she looked beautiful, the light blue sun dress accentuated her figure and the sandals drew attention to her slim ankles and her tan legs, he thought it weird how he had never noticed her golden skin before, sun kissed, she must spend a lot of time outdoors he thought. Carley's long hair was French braided, and the braid hung down her back , making him notice the slim column of her neck.

She completely ignored him and opened the refrigerator taking various things out. "What are ya making for dinner?"

Carley kept herself turned away from him. "Beef tenderloin with roasted shallots, steamed vegetables and salad and French bread."

Mark looked at his hands, trying to come up with something to say. "Sounds fancy."

"It is, I was sure you didn't want to serve your ex hot dogs." She said getting the food prepared.

Mark knew she had made a good choice, Layla was easily impressed, especially with good food and lucky for him, Carley was a good cook. "Need help?"

"No." A very definitive no, she still had her shorts in a snit, he thought. Well just let her, she had purposely tried to piss him off, and she got what she deserved.

Mark got up. "Fine, I'm going to go.." "Football." She snapped before he could finish.

Mark just glared, he knew sooner or later she was going to start in on his sports, to hell with her.

Carley watched him walk away his limp more pronounced today. She frowned, his knees must be acting up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carley had dinner almost done, it would be half an hour before they could eat. Like clockwork the door bell rang. She went in and grabbed Mark's arm and pulled him out of his recliner. "At least act like a gentleman." She hissed and she dragged him to the door.

Mark pasted a fake smile on his face, he wasn't exactly thrilled about seeing Layla, but he wanted her to know he wasn't some washed up wrestler that couldn't get a woman.

When he opened the door he saw the look on Carley's face, he just hoped she was up to a challenge.

Carly had to fight herself not to gasp, no wonder Mark thought she was fat and homely, the woman was stunning, she was beautiful with long blond hair and , thin but with big breasts, her face was flawless, she was dressed like a super model. "Mark hello, you look well, and Miss Roberts it wonderful to meet you." She said sweeping in the house.

Carley finally got her voice back. "It's nice to meet you too, call me Carley."

Layla took her arm and led her to the sofa where they sat down. "Now you must tell when is this new book going to be out?"

Carley smiled. "Hopefully by April or May."

Layla smiled. "Wonderful, I suppose Mark told you, you are my favorite writer. I just love everything you write, Mark darling, get me a drink, vodka please."

Mark rolled his eyes but went to the bar and fixed her drink and handed it to her. "So Carley how did you two meet, I was shocked when Mark said you two were seeing each, other, you seem a very unlikely couple."

Carley looked at Mark trying her best to look like she was in love, which wasn't hard, considering she did want him in the worst way. "Stephanie introduced us, and it was love at first sight." She said winking at Mark, who was took off guard. Damn she was good, he thought.

Mark figured he better make a effort here. He leaned over putting his hand on Carley's shoulder. "Baby do you want a drink?"

Carley smiled up at him. "No honey, but thank you."

Layla smiled. "Well you do seem to be in love, how sweet."

Carley got up. "I'll get dinner on the table."

Mark bent and pressed a kiss to her lips and Carley about swooned right there, she had to hold on to him to keep from falling, he must have noticed because his arms tightened around her for a moment and he lifted his head to look at her, she saw the puzzlement in his eyes.

Carley pulled out his arms and made her way to the kitchen, she pulled the tenderloin from the oven and started slicing it. She was still trembling from the kiss., Mark had definitely noticed her reaction, now he would know she was a loser, she couldn't even keep her cool with a simple kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Layla looked up at Mark. "She's not your type."

Mark scowled at her. "What type is that?"

Layla got up and went to pour herself another drink. "She's sweet and simple, cute, like I said not your type."

Mark laughed. "What, like I would date another woman like you, forget it, Carley works just fine for me."

Layla walked back over with her drink. "Mark darling, how long is someone like you going to keep a woman like that, you'll have her broke in no time, with your demanding ways, being ignored for weeks on end for football, baseball or that damn sports center, or those all night poker games you go to, A woman can only take so much of being treated like a servant before she cracks, I don't think it will take her long to see what kind of jerk you are."

Mark wanted to blast her, but he didn't. "You just cant stand knowing that she actually likes me, and likes me the way I am." he snapped.

"Mark honey, dinners ready."

Mark turned to look at Carley, she was like a cool drink of water after talking to Layla. Mark smiled. "We're coming baby."

Carley could pretend, he was actually meaning what he was saying to her, she had to face it, in spite of his many flaws, she was crazy about him.

Carley walked over to him and kissed him, after all they were trying to put on a ashow for Layla, Mark's arms came around her and he deepend the kiss, forgetting all about Layla. When he fiannly pulled away, he was stunned by his reaction and hers. He wanted to kick Layla out and drag Carley upstairs.

Carley pulled her self togather and smiled up at him. Come eat."

Mark just nodded dumbly and followed. Layle got up looking shocked, you couldnt put on a act like that, there was spark between the two of them, it had about ignited the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was a success, Mark hadn't realized Carley could cook such a wide variety of things , for the most part , Carley and Layla had kept the conversation going about all the books Carley had written, it seemed Layla wanted to discuss each on in great detail.

When they were done, Carley got up and made coffee. "Carley go in and sit down with Layla, I'll take care of the clean up." Mark said.

Layla looked shocked and truthfully so was Carley, but she didn't show it, instead she got up and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks." Then she pulled his face down close to hers and kissed him on the lips. Mark groaned to himself, she was killing him. He was going to have to beat his hard on down with a hammer at this rate.

She shocked her self by doing that, but she told herself, she was trying to put on a good show for Layla.

Mark looked at her again in a odd way, but she just shrugged, she was trying to help him out, what could he say.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Layla and Carley settled down in the den with cups of hot coffee. "Carley how do you do it, I was married to the man for three years, he's a Neanderthal, how long have you two been together?"

Carley looked at Layla, she couldn't imagine this woman being married to Mark, she seemed like the type who would want to be the center of attention, and Mark wasn't the type to gush over anyone. "A month or so."

Layla smiled. "Thats why, just you wait, you'll get sick of taking a back seat to his sports and his friends."

Carley didn't like this woman, so maybe Mark wasn't perfect, but she married him, Carley didn't think there was any excuse for cheating. "I stay busy with my writing and Mark enjoys sports so we don't really have a problem."

Layla gave her a unbelieving look. "Okay, maybe not now, but believe me it will get old, and he's never home, he always wrestling, on the road all the time."

Carley smiled even though she had a desire to smack the woman. "Thats not a problem, I travel with him."

Layla frowned, she was starting to believe this girl really was in love with Mark. "Well dear he's no spring chicken you know, you're too young to get tied down to someone like him, he's not taking care of his knees, he keeps it up he will be in a wheelchair and you'll end up being his nursemaid."

Carley tired her best to appear friendly. "Mark is not a old man, he's in great shape and as far as his knees, if that happened, I would take care of him, thats what love is all about right?"

Layla just didn't know what to think about this woman, she had been married to Mark , she knew what a prick he could be. "Well Carley, sounds like a different Mark you're with, than I was."

Carley looked Layla in the eye. "Maybe it's just a matter of him being with the right woman this time."

Layla looked shocked by her sharp tone.

Mark unbeknown to them, had been listening at the door way with a smile on his face. Carley was something else and she was holding her on with Layla, the things she said made him feel good, even if she was just saying them for his benefit. "Hey you two, I'm done." He said and walked in and sat down beside Carley pulling her hand in his.

Carley felt the jolt she always did when he touched her. She wished so badly this wasn't a act, that she was actually with Mark, maybe she was crazy, but she wanted him, not just sexually either, she began to realize, she was starting to have feelings for the man.

By the time Layla left, Carley was tired and she was irritated she hadn't got any work done the whole day.

Mark watched her walk over to her laptop and sit down. She looked tired. "Ya know, you got all day tomorrow to work, why don't you get some rest, you look tired."

Carley just shrugged. "I'm fine." She wasn't really fine, the days events had been a bit much for her; from Mark's little caveman act earlier , to having to put on a show for his ex, then the way his kisses had affected her.

Her cell rang and she picked it up. "Hey girl."

"Hey Carley, hows things going on your end?" Amanda asked.

"Fine, just working, how about you?"

Amanda sighed. "Carley, I really like him."

Carly pushed back in the chair. "Huh, you mean Dave?"

Mark listened to the one sided conversation, he knew Carley had hooked her friend up with Dave, he was relieved when she did, he didn't think Carley could handle a man like Dave.

"Yea, I mean we met up this morning and we spent the day at the beach, we had a great time, but I really like him, he is ultra sweet and well I'm not sure what to do." Amanda said sounding confused.

"Well, this is my opinion, but don't sleep with him, if you do, well why would he even try for anything more, if he likes you, he'll get in touch with you again." Carley said.

"Girl, thats not a option, I want this man bad." Amanda said.

Carley shook her head. Amanda was stubborn. "Well thats up to you, but if you like him, you may want to hold off on sex."

"Thats not my way girl, thats yours, I just have to figure out how to tell him, I want to see him again." Amanda said.

Carley smiled. "Well you could always just come out and tell him."

"Hmm maybe, well look girl, I'm supposed to meet him in the bar in a few minutes, I'll call you in a couple of days." Amanda said.

"Okay, have a good time." Carley said and hung up.

Mark could have told you that Carley wasn't the type to sleep around, and the conversation he heard just confirmed it. She was dangerous sort of woman, she was the kind that expected commitment before she had sex. His thoughts were taken back to the kiss he had planted on her in front of Layla, it had shocked him, his reaction, which was shock at how good it felt, and hers, she practically became weak kneed from the kiss. Then when she had kissed him back, it was well, awesome.

Mark shook his head, nothing good could come from this, he wasn't looking for a relationship, and Carley was the type of girl who would settle for nothing less. "Carley."

She looked up from her typing and took her glasses off. "Yea."

"I just want to thank you for tonight, I appreciate it."

Then she blew him away, she smiled at him. It punched him right in the gut. "You're welcome."

Mark turned his focus back to the TV, it was safer that way. He refused to notice how cute she looked in that sun dress and the way her bare toes moved through the carpet, the way her hair was escaping her braid and framing her face. Mark closed his eyes for a minute and tried to focus on anything but her.

The fact that his knees were acting up, irritated him even more. He shifted his legs trying to get comfortable.

Carley watched him out of the corner of her eyes, his legs were giving him a fit. "Why don't you go sit in the hot tub for a while?" She suggested hoping he didn't snap her head off.

Mark knew it was a good idea, it would give him some relief, he got up stiffly and headed upstairs to put some swimming trunks on.

Carley went through the house and into the room where the hot tub was and turned it on for him, so it would be ready when he got down.

Carley yawned again, she was dead tired and decided that trying to work tonight was pointless. She headed upstairs to take a shower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark walked in the room and smiled. She had already turned on the hot tub for him. He sank down into the swirling water stretching his legs out and sighed, it felt great. As he relaxed his thoughts centered on Carley, she drove him crazy and made him smile at constant intervals. He realized he liked her, she was a good person, she had a kindness in her, that shone through everything else, she could be a spitfire too, when she was pushed. He even liked that about her.

"Here drink this."

Mark opened his eyes to see Carley standing there, in a over large sleeping shirt, her hair loose and still damp from her shower. "What is it?"

Carley sat down beside the hot tub and handed him the cup of steaming liquid. "It herbal tea, honey and vinegar, the honey and vinegar are good for muscle pains, it will help your knees, be even better if you could down two cups a day, your knees would feel better.

Mark pulled a face at the smell, but he dutifully drank it since she went to the trouble for him. He discovered it wasn't that bad. Carley pulled the empty cup from his hands. "How do you know that works?"

"I did a romance book that had a natural healer in it, so I did a lot of research on natural healing methods, its tried and true." She said sitting the empty cup beside her.

Mark leaned back. "Well I suppose I could try it a while and see if it helps, the only advice my doctor has it to retire and quit wrestling, he says its only going to get worse and worse."

Mark looked up at her. "What no nagging me about how I should quit while I ahead and I can still walk?"

Carley smiled. "No, if someone told me I had to give up writing for my own good, I would tell them to go to hell."

Mark smiled. "Thanks, I get crap all the time from everyone about how I should go ahead and retire, and maybe I should, but I don't feel ready."

Carley nodded, the man wanted to leave under his own terms, she couldn't fault that. She looked at his bare chest wanting nothing more than to dip her hands in the water, and touch him.

Mark's eyes were closed, his head laid back, she thought about leaning over and planting a kiss to his lips, but she had no indication from Mark, he was attracted to her. "You still mad, about this morning?" He asked.

Carley turned red, she was still embarrassed about that."Yes, you sorry you hit me?"

Mark opened his eyes and she seen amusement in them. "Hell no, you got off easy, anyone else had touched that hummer, they would have got ten times worse than a spanking, I didn't hit you, I don't beat woman, I paddled your ass, you had it coming, don't try to push my buttons Carley, I don't take well too it."

He did laugh when her bottom lip poked out in a most adorable pout, the more he was around her the more attractive she became to him. He wanted nothing more than to drag her on his lap and kiss that pout right from her lips. "Stop pouting, it wont work, I'm immune to that shit." He growled.

Carley sighed. "I'm going to bed, I can hardly keep my eyes open."

"Thanks for the tea." Mark said. Carley nodded and then impulsively because she couldn't stop herself, she bent and kissed his cheek. "Good night."

Mark caught his breathe as her fruity body wash or shampoo assaulted his senses. "Night." He murmured as he watched her leave the room.

Mark shook his head, he was reading to much into a simple kiss, its not like she had grabbed his dick, she was just a sweet person, it was a friendly kiss, nothing more.

Mark sighed, if that were the case, why was his heart racing in his chest. Mark decided it was best not to worry, half the time they fought like cats and dogs, there was nothing between them at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Carley didn't sleep well at all, she was up and down all night, finally at four in the morning, she gave up and went downstairs and made coffee.

She stood in front of the coffee maker waiting for it to brew and her thoughts once again were pulled to Mark, she wondered if his knees were better this morning.

She grabbed a cup of coffee and decided since she couldn't sleep she might as well get some work done, she went in the den and turned on the small lamp on the desk. She grabbed her glasses and put them on and got to work.

Carley had got lost in her writing and jumped when Mark called her name. She looked up to find him standing over her. "What time is it?"

"It's eleven thirty, how long have you been up?" He asked.

Carley stood up stretching and yawning. "Since four." She said taking her glasses off an laying them down.

Mark frowned. "Your sleeping habits suck." He said following her into the kitchen where she made fresh coffee and then made Mark a cup of the herbal tea.

She set it in front of him and he drank it down without any protest. Carley poured herself some coffee and drank it down, trying to wake up, getting up so early had messed her up, she was probably going to have to take a nap.

"So whats for breakfast?" Mark asked getting up to get some coffee.

Carley gave him a look, which most people would recognize as irritation, its not that she minded cooking, it was the fact she was running on very little sleep, and she had been cooking meals for him the last few days, you would think the man, would offer to take her out for breakfast or least offer to cook himself, after all she was his guest.

"There's cereal and pop tarts, take your pick." She snapped and grabbed her coffee flouncing out of the room.

Mark narrowed his eyes at her retreating figure, all he did was ask a question, and she wanted to get snippy.

Mark stalked into the den, to find her back in front of the laptop. "Ya don't have to get smart with me, I just asked a question, if ya don't want to cook don't cook." He snapped.

Carley had about enough of his shit, why in the hell was she attracted to this jackass? She stood up and took off her glasses, laying them back down. "You are a damn jerk, cook yourself or go out and eat, I don't really give a shit." She said placing her hands on her hips.

Carley couldn't believe his nerve, he had asked her to come home with him, she had been waiting on him hand and foot, she had played that little game with his ex last night to help him, and he was pissed cause she didn't jump up and fix breakfast? The man was a first class ass hole.

Mark was really getting revved up, why was she acting like this over a simple question, it just proved his point that women were nuts. "Ya know, you're being a real bitch, just go back to writing, thats the only time your tolerable, at least then your not running your mouth." He snapped and turned to leave.

"Oh no you didn't just call me a bitch." She muttered her hand grasping the cup of coffee.

She couldn't have stopped herself if she wanted to and she didn't want to, she hurled the cup full of coffee across the room where it hit the wall spattering and busting the cup.

Mark turned around with murder in his eyes. "I'm going to kill you." He said.

From the look on his face, Carley believed him, she was all about self preservation, she took off running and ducked past him and through the kitchen.

Mark went after her, he was so mad, he almost hoped he didn't catch her. He caught up with her in the kitchen. Great she had no where to go. "You." He said pointing his big finger at her. "Come here, if I have to chase you, its going to be really bad."

Carley rolled her eyes, did she really look that stupid. "You have to catch me first you gimpy old bastard, and that is not happening." She said and flung open the kitchen door and took off.

Mark ran to the door and watched as she took off toward the woods, in nothing but that sleeping shirt. He knew she would be back soon enough, it was cold out.

Hell if he was chasing her in the damn woods, he turned and slammed the door. "Damn woman." he cursed.

He looked at the clock, he was supposed to meet up with some of his buddies at two, they were running a poker game. He had time to go get some breakfast and meet up at his friends house. Let her stew today, Mark had enough of irrational females.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carley waited a hour, after sitting in the woods for an hour freezing her ass off, she figured at least he would have cooled of by now, she had been looking forward to writing some today and Mark had said something about taking her for a ride on one of his bikes, she hoped he still would, yea he pissed her off, but while he brought her temper to the surface quickly, she wasn't one to stay mad, her anger usually blew over pretty quickly.

When she entered the house, she didn't see him, she went through the house looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found, she walked out to the garage to find his truck gone.

Carley sighed and went back in the house and headed to the kitchen where she fixed herself a bowl of cereal.

She figured he needed to cool off, maybe it was best her took off for a while, she didn't want him taking his anger out on her poor butt again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carly looked at the clock and got up, the only good thing about today, was she got a lot of writing done.

She wished she had thought to get Mark's cellphone number, but hell she was with him all the time, which is why she never thought about it. Mark had been gone all day, it was now after ten at night and she hadn't heard a word from him, she was starting to worry.

Carley went and got a soda from the fridge and set down in Mark's recliner, she sighed and leaned back, it smelled like him, the scent of the cologne he wore, she pressed her cheek to the comfortable fabric and imagine it was him, that she was wrapped in his arms. She wondered how the man could make her crazy, yet she still yearned for him, yearned to be with him, truth was she missed him, missed writing, knowing he was in the room with her. She grabbed the remote and turned on sports center and set her drink down, she closed her eyes again and imagined Mark sitting here with her.

The later it got the more she worried, till she had herself throughly upset, it was after midnight when she final drifted on to sleep still laying in his recliner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark let himself in and tried to be quite, it was after two in the morning and he didn't want to wake the little rattlesnake.

Mark could have been still playing poker and having a good time, but his thoughts had kept drifting back to Carley sitting here alone, he was still pretty mad at her, but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty leaving her alone all day.

He heard the murmur of the TV and walked into the den and couldn't help but smiled at the picture she made. She was passed out in his recliner. She had on a tank top and boxers, her curvy legs stretched out in front of her, her hair was loose and spread about her in long waves and curls.

Mark sighed and went over and stared down at her, she looked so pretty and sweet laying there asleep, not like the little brat who threw the cup of coffee at him this morning. He turned and laughed when he seen she had the TV on sports center.

He heard her move and turned back to see her pretty eyes flutter open. Mark was floored when she jumped up hugging him. "Mark you're okay, I was worried about you." She said clinging to him.

Mark was too shocked to do anything for a moment, but slowly his arms came around her holding her close. "I'm fine..worrying about nothing." he said gruffly.

Carley held him tight. "I thought you might have been in a accident or something and I didn't have your number to call and check on you."

Mark was amazed to realize he had been in her thoughts as much as she had been in his, he had lost his ass at poker tonight, because when he looked at his cards all he could see was her pretty face staring back at him.

Mark ran his hand through her long hair marveling at how silky it felt, when his finger skimmed her cheek, he realized she was crying. He sat down on the chair and pulled her to sit in his lap, he took her shoulders in his hands and pushed her back so he could look at her. "None of that damn crying, stop it right now." he ordered, last thing he needed was a weeping female on his hands.

That didn't work very well as she just laid her head on his chest and kept crying. "Shit." he muttered as he put one hand behind her back patting her awkwardly, he was never good at this shit, why did woman have to cry all the damn time?

His other hand moved back to her long hair, he liked the way it felt between his fingers, and it smelled so good. "Come on, stop crying, why ya crying anyway?" He asked.

Carley sniffed a little and looked up at him, her gaze finding his. "Cause I was worried, something bad had happened to you."

"Nothing bad has happened to me , so stop your crying." He said, truthfully he was surprised after the way they fought all the time, that she would care if something happened to him.

"Why do you care anyway, you don't even like me?" he said still rubbing her back.

Carley pushed up off him and slapped his arm. "Are you really this dumb or is it an act, you might piss me off and make me mad, but I like you, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, dumb ass."

Mark just looked at her, oddly enough, he understood that, she made him crazy, half the time he was torn between spanking her butt or strangling her, but the thought of her being hurt, made him nauseous.

Mark pulled her back against him, it felt good and he decided holding her wouldn't break any cardinal rules of his. "Why don't ya tell me why you got so mad this morning, cause damned if I know."

Carley sighed but kept herself plastered against him, it felt to good. "Cause you were being a jerk, demanding I fix you breakfast."

"I didn't demand anything, you women hear what ya want to hear." He said, classic case of a woman over reacting.

Carley sighed, she didn't feel like fighting with him again, at this point she didn't give a damn anymore, so she cuddled even closer in his lap. "I'm sorry I called you a gimpy old bastard, I didn't mean it, and it was a mean thing to say."

Mark had to bite his lip not to laugh, it had pissed him off at the time, but he could see the humor in it now, obviously she felt bad about saying it. He figured he should apologize too, although he wasn't quite sure what he had done. "I'm sorry I asked you about breakfast, and I'm sorry I called you a bitch" God he hoped that was enough, he hoped like hell she didn't want to discuss it to death, for the life of him he didn't know what had sent her over the deep end this morning.

"Okay..thank you for apologizing." Carley said as if that was the end of it.

Mark sighed with relief, he still thought he owed her one for throwing a cup of coffee at his head, but he decided it to let it go, it felt too good with her curled up in his arms.

"Why don't you get up to bed, we have to catch a flight out at two." Mark said still rubbing her back unconsciously .

Carley yawned, but was in no hurry to move, she figured if she sat on him long enough, maybe he would kiss her. "Not sleepy."

"Liar, get your ass to bed." he said standing and sitting her on her feet.

"But..." She started, but Mark cut her off. "No buts get to bed, all that yammering you're doing is giving me a headache, just go to bed."

"Fine." She said and turned away from him.

"Besides, we have to get up early, I promised you a ride on one of the bikes before we leave." Mark said.

Carley turned around smiling. "You remembered." She said looking pleased.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Of course did, I may be having problems with my knees, but my brain works just fine."

Carley smiled and came back over giving him a quick hug. "Okay, I'm going."

Mark waited till he was sure she was in her room, he was to tempted to follow her and, do something that they would probably both regret. All he wanted was to go to her room, take her clothes off and see how many times he could make her come.

Mark slowly made his way upstairs to his bedroom and told himself again, Carley wasn't a one night stand woman, she would expect everything from him, love, marriage and kids. Thats three things Mark wasn't willing to give any woman. He undressed and fell back on the bed. He just wished his body would fall in line with his brain, cause his body was telling him, Carley was all he wanted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark woke the next morning and went downstairs to find Carley fixing breakfast, he was scared to make a comment one way or the other, figuring it would cause a fight, so he just ate it and thanked her.

After breakfast, they got dressed and Mark led her out to the garage to pick a bike. Mark rolled his eyes and she took thirty minutes just to make up her mind. Carley finally decided on the big black Harley and Mark pulled it out in the driveway. "Get on." he said handing her a helmet.

Carly hopped on behind him and wrapped her arms around him, her hands resting on his stomach.

Mark closed his eyes and wondered how the hell he was going to not run off the road, with her hands pressed intimately to his stomach, he opened his eyes and tried to put her hands out of his mind.

Mark took off and Carley tightened her hands around him, but after a few minutes, she realized she loved it, she felt like she was flying and the bonus of being pressed close to Mark with her hands on him, just added to the fun.

Mark took her for a long ride around Houston and truthfully, he was reluctant to go back, he was enjoying himself and he was enjoying having her soft body pressed against him.

When they pulled back in to Mark's driveway, he pulled up to the garage and turned the bike off. Carley let her hands linger for a second longer before she got off the bike, she watched Mark pull the bike into the garage and when he came back, he took the helmet from her hand and put it up.

He couldn't help but smile, she was practically bouncing from foot to foot. "Ya like it huh?"

"Yea I did, thanks Mark." She said hugging him.

Mark wrapped his arms around her. "you're welcome..now come on we, have to get packed and get to the airport."

Carley let go of him and made her way in the house, she wasn't all that thrilled, she like it here, and she was sad that she would probably never get to see his house again, or after this week, never get to see him again. The thought hit her so hard, she stopped and her face went white, the pain in her heart was real to her almost physical. "Hey you okay?" Mark said from behind her.

Carley started moving again, quickly going into her room and shutting the door, she sank down on the bed, her mind screaming in protest, she was in love with him, the thought scared her, scared her more than anything ever had. "I went and fell in love with that jackass." She muttered, she wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. But she knew one thing, it was a one way street, being in love with Mark was her dumb mistake, she realized that she would never have the man or his heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark cast a worried glance at Carley, she had been usually quite for the whole flight to Atlanta, it wasn't like her, and she wasn't writing, she was just sitting there staring off into space. "You okay?"

Carley jolted and looked up at him. "Umm yea."

Mark frowned, she didn't look okay. "You sick?"

Carley shook her head. Mark reached over and felt her forehead, but it felt cool, maybe she was coming down with something. "Maybe you're just tired, you can rest when we get to the hotel, I don't have a show till tomorrow."

Carley nodded, she was sick all right, love sick, and she only had one more week, with the so called man of her dreams. She sighed and closed her eyes. Why did she have to fall in love love with the prince of darkness instead of prince charming.

Mark's frown became even more pronounced, she looked depressed. They hadn't fought today, in fact they had got along pretty good today, what was wrong with her.

Mark leaned back and closed his eyes, woman were to hard to figure out, maybe she was just tired, he was going to make sure she went straight to bed, early tonight, no writing, maybe she was getting sick, thats why she appeared so listless. Mark jumped when he felt her head fall over on his shoulder, she was asleep. He smiled and reached his hand over to brush her curls out of her face. He was going to kinda miss the little thing after this week, she wasn't so bad. He turned to look out the window, he should keep thoughts like that out of his mind, they were nothing but trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for the great reviews..plese keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Mark and Carley got their hotel keys and headed up the elevator, Carley smiled when Stephanie stepped on the elevator holding Aurora . Hey sweetie." Carley said perking up at the site of the toddler. 

Aurora giggled and held out her hands to Carley, she handed her laptop to Mark and took the girl giving her a kiss.

Mark watched her playing with the baby. Figures she would be good with kids he thought.

"So how is your writing coming?" Stephanie asked.

"Great..I'll be done by the end of the week." Carley said still playing with the toddler.

Stephanie looked over at Mark who was watching Carley intently with a recognizable gleam of interest in his eyes. Stephanie smirked, he had been bitten by the bug for sure.

"Paul and I want you to come spend Christmas with us." Stephanie said.

"No thanks, I appreciate the offer, but I'm going to go home and do some editing on the book before I submit it." Carley said.

"Carley, you can do that anywhere, why not come and spend the holiday with us, unless you're going to Amanda's."

"No she asked, but really, I just want to spend the time working, but thanks." She said.

The door opened and Carley handed Aurora back to Stephanie. "Okay, call me tomorrow, we'll have lunch."

Carley smiled. "Okay, bye baby." She said waving at the toddler.

Aurora giggled and waved at her.

The next floor was theirs and they stepped off and went to their room. Mark shut the door and set down their bags and Carley's laptop.

"Are you hungry?" Mark asked.

"No, not right now." Carley said sitting down on one of the beds.

Mark looked at the time, it was a little after eight. "Why don't ya go on and go to bed, you look tired."

Carley wasn't tired exactly, just shell shocked at her realization. " I don't know, its a little early."

"Go on, if you try to write, you're just going to fall asleep on the key board." Mark said getting some clothes out so he could shower.

"Fine." She huffed and fell back on the bed grumbling under her breath.

"Stop whining, get out of those clothes, you cant sleep in jeans." He said in his usual bossy way and went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Carly sat up still grumbling. "Do this, do that, what am I a toddler, maybe I don't want to go to bed, its not a daddy I need, its a man."

She shed her clothes on the floor and pulled out a tank top and a pair of boxers and took her hair down and brushed it out. Satisfied she crawled in the bed and lay down on her side.

Mark came out of the bathroom, he had on a t-shit and sweats. Carley said a silent prayer of thanks, she was already on the edge with him, having to stare at his chest and bare arms all night, might lead her to attack the man and really embarrass herself.

"You still awake?" he said flopping down on his bed and flipping on the TV.

Carley huffed out air. "Yes, so sorry I cant go to sleep on demand."

Mark leveled her with a look. "You're damn sure cranky, you need a nice long nap."

Carley sat up in the bed. "I'm not a little kid, I don't need a nap."

Mark laughed. "You're acting like one." He then turned back to the TV.

Carley turned on her back and pouted. Why did he have to treat her like a kid, she was full grown and he didn't even notice. Mark reached over and turned out the light and lay back on the bed.

Carley sighed loudly and turned over. "I cant see the TV."

Mark didn't even look away from the screen. "You don't need to, go to sleep."

Carley fumed, this man made her crazy, he was so damned bossy. She flipped and turned for ten more minutes.

"Carley, what the hell is your problem?" Mark asked.

"I cant sleep." She said flipping once more to her back, Carley was full of nervous energy and she knew why, she was laying over here lusting at the big man, and he didn't even know she was alive.

She lay there for a few more minutes watching him, he was entranced as usual over some game he was watching. "Mark?"

Mark sighed. "What?"

"Can I come over there and watch TV with you, I cant sleep."

Mark counted to ten in his head. The last thing he needed was her laying in the same bed with him, big mistake, he already wanted her, it was bad enough being in the same room with her, in the same bed, was crazy. He was going to tell her no, then he turned and looked at her. She was laying on her side, her hair spread out around her, and she smiled hopefully at him. "Shit." He cursed, he knew he would regret this. "Come on." He growled.

Carley grinned and jumped out of her bed and into his. "God I'm being such a bimbo." She thought, but all she wanted was to be next to him, she considered that he pissed her off constantly, but that did nothing to suppress the desire to be with him. Mark was about to scoot over but she plastered herself to his side, laying her head on his chest and wrapping a arm around his waist. "Great she's trying to drive me crazy." He thought.

"Carley, not one word, I'm trying to watch this game, so zip your lips and go to sleep." He said.

"But.." She began but Mark cut her off with a finger to her lips. "I mean it, you're not driving me crazy, one word an you can go back to your own bed."

Carley sighed and closed her eyes, at least she was in the bed with him, that was a start.

Mark looked down at her curled up on him like a kitten. She felt good, real good, in fact her arm across his waist was sending definite signals to his lower extremities. Hopefully she wouldn't notice.

Carley was to comfortable to notice, she was cuddled up with the man she loved, that had to be enough for now, she did let her fingers wander a bit over his chest and his big arms, she couldn't resist, he felt and smelled so damn good.

Mark held his breath, her fingers were killing him, making him even harder and dammit, he couldn't even concentrate on the game. "Carley cut it out." He snapped.

Carley looked up at him wide eyed, she knew the mechanics of sex, even wrote great sex scenes, but she had no idea, her fingers were causing him distress of that kind, she figured she was just bugging him. "Sorry." She mumbled and moved back away from him to lay on her back.

Mark wished he had kept his mouth shut as soon as she moved her warm little body away from him, he missed it.

Carley was upset, she couldn't even seduce a guy, he seen her as nothing but a nuisance."God I'm such a loser." She thought. Carley figured at this rate she would die a virgin.

Mark looked down at her, she looked upset, he figured once again he had hurt her feeling, but dammit a man could only take so much. He knew that Carley was attracted to him, he would have to be blind not to see the signs, but Carley wanted more than sex, and he wasn't on the market for that, he might be a hard ass, but he wasn't like Orton, he wasn't going to lie to get in Carley's pants, she could end up badly hurt, and as much as she drove him nuts, he didn't want to hurt her.

Mark sighed and reached over tugging her back into his arms, he was being a sap, but he couldn't stand the hurt look on her face, he would just have to control himself. "Didn't say you had to go way back over there."

Carley smiled and rested her head on his chest and vowed she wasn't going to bug him, he had one big arm wrapped around her back holding her close to him and Carley didn't think she had ever felt so good as she did in his arms.

Mark got his mind back on the game and the next time he looked down at her she was sound sleep, with one little hand resting on his chest, he smiled and bent to kissed her cheek, this girl was dangerous, he liked her, not just lusted, but he liked being with her. Mark switched off the TV and lay down pulling her more fully into his arms, it had been a long time since he shared a bed with a woman, yea he had sex, but he never spent the night, he forget how good it felt to have someone to share his bed. She moaned a little in her sleep and Mark kissed her the top of her head and fitted her more snuggly in his arms. She settled back into sleep. What could it harm to have her sleep with him he wondered and closed his eyes and drifted off himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carley woke the next morning to find herself still in Mark's arms. She smiled and her eyes got wide when she felt something long and hard poking her hip. "Good grief." She muttered the man must be huge from the feel of it, she thought about taking a peek, but then she turned red at the thought, besides what if he caught her, she would die.

Instead she settle for studying his sleeping face. She smiled, he was so handsome, her fingers couldn't resist racing his mustache and goatee and then her eyes settled on his lips, they looked so tempting. She giggled as he snored, she had even got used to that, it was kinda cute, she figured she had it bad, if she considered that obnoxious noise he made cute.

Impulsively she bent her head and touched her lips to his, his lips were warm against hers and she lingered lightly for a moment, then she pulled back to find his eyes open. She closed her eyes and blushed, he must think she was a idiot, but she felt his hand on her chin, then felt his lips pressed to hers and her heart raced with the tingle that spread over her body from his simple kiss. Mark wasn't thinking, just reacting, her kiss, sweet and innocent had sent his blood racing, he pressed the tip of his tongue to her lips and she opened for him like a flower, he gently stroked her lips with his tongue and then dipped in her mouth, stroking and probing till she was squirming beside him.

Mark came to his senses and pulled back looking down at her. She looked beautiful, and he wanted her. He sighed and laid back, still holding her in his arms.

Carley was confused by the kiss, she had thought Mark had no more interest in her, than a pesky room mate of sorts, but the kiss was wow. "Mark, why did you kiss me?"

Mark turned to look at her. "I guess I could ask you the same thing."

Carley saw no reason to lie, she wasn't about to tell him, she loved him, but hell she was attracted to him, he had to know that. "I like you Mark, you must know that." She said keeping her eyes cast down, if he yelled at her or made fun of her, she would die on the spot.

Mark looked at her downcast eyes and knew it was hard for her to say that, hell he wasn't the nicest guy around, but leave it to Carley to be so honest, he knew she wasn't the type to play games. He figured he owed her as much honesty as she gave. "I like you too, I'm very attracted to you, and I been wanting to kiss you for a while."

Carley looked up surprised, she pretty much thought Mark tolerated her and that was it. "Really?" She asked looking so thrilled that Mark didn't have the heart to say what he needed to, that it would never work between them, that he wasn't looking to get involved. "Yea really." He said and pulled her back close to him.

Carly couldn't get the dumb smile off her face, finally she was going to get to have sex, she figured it was cool, after all she was in love with him. "Mark?"

"Hmmm." He asked just happy to doze for a while.

"Do you want to have sex?"

Mark scrambled out of bed in two seconds flat and stood up. Any hope of resting gone.

Carley frowned at his reaction. "Whats wrong?"

"Carley, we've only known each other a week and a half, I think its a little soon to be rushing things." He said grabbing his clothes, so he could get dressed.

"Rushing what, I thought you were attracted to me." She said a pout forming on her lips.

Mark stopped and looked at her. "I am..but I think its too soon for us to go jumping into anything, I mean you're leaving next week, I just think it would be a mistake."

Carley sighed, there went her plans to sacrifice her virginity. Mark sat down beside her. "Don't get mad, its for your own good."

Carley got on her knees next to him and put her arms around his neck. She kissed him, her tongue snaking out to lick his lips. "Come on you know you want too."

Mark felt his erection about to poke a hole in the sweats. He firmly put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back. "No..I mean it Carley."

Carly frowned and fell back on the bed. "Fuck." she cursed.

Mark grabbed his clothes and went in the bathroom to change. Carley lay there thinking, he wanted her, she knew that much. Carley suddenly smiled, maybe he just needed some encouragement. She thought about Randy, maybe if Mark seen her flirting with someone else it would wake his ass up. She wasn't about to give up, she wanted him and she was going to have him.

Carley took a shower and threw on some jeans and a long sleeved white thermal and grabbed her key card. "Where do you think you're going?" Mark asked.

Carley raised a brow at his tone. "Last time I checked I was grown, I don't have to tell you my every move." She snapped.

Hell he wouldn't even have sex with her, he could take his proprietorial tone and shove it.

Mark got up from the bed. "Don't take that tone with me."

Carley shot him the bird and dashed out the door, he would just have to kill her later.

Mark kicked the table in front of him. She was pissed about this morning so now she was going to play brat with him. He frowned, well he would just jerk a knot in her tail later, she had to come back sometime.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carley took a table in the restaurant, she was supposed to meet Stephanie for lunch, but she was a bit early.

"Hey Carley."

She smiled up at Dave. "Hey Dave, how was your time off?"

Dave sat down beside her. "It was good actually, your friend Amanda is a real nice girl, but I kinda thought, you know from looking at her she would be a bad girl, if you know what I mean?"

Carley looked at him confused. Amanda was as bad as a girl could come, she was the wild one. "Umm..I don't know what you mean." She said trying to play it off that she was as confused as hell.

Dave looked down. "Well I'm ashamed to admit, I was hoping to meet up with her and have sex and let it go, but she's not that type, I'm glad really cause I got to know here and we're going to see each other again."

Carley smiled, so Amanda had took her advice. "I'm glad Dave, Amanda is a great girl."

Dave grinned. "Yea she is, and I want to thank you for hooking us up." He said . He got up and bent and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome."

Dave waved as he left and Stephanie came over. "Let's order I'm starving."

They ordered their food and Stephanie looked over at Carley. "So has anything happened between you and Taker?"

Carley considered her answer, she knew Stephanie wouldn't be happy with her plan to seduce Mark, she knew Stephanie was worried Mark would hurt her, but she was a grown woman after all. "No, but I got a lot of work done, I should be heading home by the end of the week."

Stephanie smiled. "Thats great, I'm glad this is working out for you, so writers block is gone?"

"I should think so, I already done a outline for the next book, so I'm on a roll, hopefully it will stay that way." She said.

"Good..remember send me the book as soon as its out."

Carley laughed. "You'll get a special edition before it comes out, just don't let anyone else see it."

Stephanie grinned. "Great thanks."

After lunch Carley went back up to the room to try and get some more writing done, she was half afraid to go in, figuring Mark was going to kill her or something. But to her relief, he wasn't there, she took out her laptop and got to work. At the rate she was going she would be done even before the end of the week, although she wasn't that thrilled about it, that meant leaving Mark.

She just wondered how she was going to deal with leaving him, the thought made her heart hurt.

Maybe she just just tell him how she felt, that she loved him, but he would probably have a heart attack or something.

No, she would stick with her plan, she would seduce him, if thats all he had to offer, she would take it, she couldn't see going through life wondering what loving him, would have been like.

She put on her glasses and got to work, the sonner she was done with the book, the more time she could concentrate on getting Mark in her bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for the great reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Carly glared at Mark, they were in his dressing room, and he was heading out to his match in a few minutes. 

Mark looked up at her. "Stop glaring at me." He snapped .

Carley stuck her tongue out at him and went back to typing.

"Keep it up Carley, you need to quit pouting, flip me off and ya see what happens." he said and left for his match.

Carley huffed, the man was a big jerk, as soon as he had walked back in the hotel room today, he had snatched her out of the chair and swatted her ass like she she two or something, she was beginning to think he enjoyed it.

Carley grinned,maybe he was enjoying it, old pervert, she thought giggling.

Then the old grump gave her a lecture about flipping him off and how bad it pissed him. Carley just rolled her eyes.

She saved her work, she had things to do, she could finish up tonight, as it was she was on the homestretch with only two chapters left.

She closed her laptop and left the room, she was going to make Mark crazy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carley went down to catering and found Randy Orton as soon as Mark's match was over, she wanted him to have time to get back to his dressing room and find her gone. She knew he would be ready to go and come looking for her. "Hey Randy." She called out.

Randy stood and held a chair out for her. "Hey beautiful, sit with me while I have a snack, you want something?"

Carley smiled. "No thanks, how was your days off?"

Randy smiled and picked up one of her hands and kissed it. "It would have been better, if you were with me, we could have had some fun."

Carley could tell from the emphasis he put on the word fun, there was no doubt what kind of fun he meant.

She blushed and Randy held her hand even tighter. "You're adorable, please say you come back to my room tonight?"

Mark walked up behind Randy steaming mad, he jerked the boy out of the chair. "Stay away from her Orton, or I'll hurt you." He said pushing Randy away.

Carley watched with wide eyes, she didn't know he was going to go off the deep end.

"Damn Taker, okay, I didn't know you two were a item, jezzz." He said stomping off.

Mark grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Get moving, we have a flight in a couple of hours."

"Let go of me, you're not my boss." She snapped.

Mark was pissed and he was pissed that he was pissed. When he heard Orton ask her back to his room, he wanted to destroy the boy.

Mark practically dragged her down the corridors, her bitching the whole time. "Stop telling me what to do!"

Mark pushed her in the dressing room and shut the door. "I told you to stay away from him." Mark yelled.

"And I told you, I do what I want!" She yelled right back.

"You, are hard headed and stubborn." he said grabbing his bag.

"Oh thats the pot calling the kettle black." She snapped getting her lap top.

"I catch you with that boy again, I'm going to tan your hide." He snapped.

Carley jumped right up in his face. "Is that all you know how to do, beat your women into to doing what you want?" She yelled.

Mark dropped his bag and lifted her face to face with him. "I don't beat women smart ass, and you know that." He said and then pressed his lips to hers kissing her hard. Carley groaned and her lips opened under the pressure of his tongue, he swooped in tasting and teasing with his tongue.

Carley melted against him, still trying to hold on to her lap top and suck his tongue in her mouth at the same time.

Mark moaned and pulled back resting his forehead against hers. "Stay away from Orton." he said and kissed her lips lightly before letting her down.

Carley had to hold on to him for a moment, her knees felt boneless. "Okay." She murmured in complete agreement, why in the hell would she want to hang out with Randy when she had this man she wondered.

Mark smiled and took her hand. "Come on, do you have your bag, or do we need to go back to the hotel?"

"Its in the rental." She said tightening her hold on his hand.

Mark nodded and they left to head to the airport.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carley sat in the airport talking on the phone to Amanda. "No we haven't done it yet, but dammit, I'm trying, he's just not cooperating."

Amanda laughed. "Girl, I think maybe you need to step it up a notch."

"Yea me too, or I'm going to die a virgin." Carley said miserably. "Enough about me, how are you and Dave doing, he seems to really like you."

"It's great, he's a nice guy, he's coming to my house for Christmas." Amanda said.

"Thats great, I'm glad you two are hitting it off." Carley said.

"Okay girl, keep working on the freak, I'll call you in a couple of days." Amanda said.

Carley hung up and looked around for Mark. He was still at the ticket counter checking on their flight.

She laid back in the chair and closed her eyes, it was after midnight and she was sleepy.

Carley stirred when she felt a touch on her head and she opened her eyes to find Mark over her, his hand on her head. "Come on sweetheart..its time to board."

Carley got up and Mark grabbed her bag. They got boarded and seated and put on their seat belts.

Once they took off Carley undid the seat belt and leaned back closing her eyes. Mark grabbed a blanket from the over head compartment and covered her up.

Carly opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "Thanks."

Mark just nodded, at times like these, things were good, when they weren't fighting. But then he thought he sorta enjoyed when they were fighting, she challenged him at every turn, and he realized he liked that just as good as when she was being sweet. He watched her settle in and go to sleep. Mark realized he was in over his head, what he didn't know, was what to do about it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got to the hotel after three in the morning. Mark had to practically carry her to the room, she was about walking around sleeping, she had leaned on Mark the whole way up the elevator and down the hall to the room. Mark closed the door to the room and sat there bags down and lifted her laying her in one of the beds, he slid her jeans down and had to make himself not touch her the way he wanted to. God her legs were hot, her hips were made for his hands, or so it seemed to him, he pulled off her tank top and groaned, she had on some little wispy lacy bra, he wanted nothing more than to lean down and taste. He got up and pulled one his shirts out of bag and went back and managed to pull it over her head and lay her back against the pillows.

Mark got up and stripped down to his boxers and got in beside her, he knew this was a bad idea, but he had to at least be beside her, he told himself, he wasn't going to do anything but hold her. As soon as his arms wrapped around her she shifted in her sleep cuddling closer to him. Mark felt the tug at his heart looking down at her, she was so trusting of him, she put up with his bad temper, never showed any fear of him, he smiled, she would go toe to toe with him.

He kissed her cheek and closed his eyes, he wouldn't worry about all this right now, it felt to good to have her in his arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Warning this chapter contains mature sexual content._

Mark moaned, he was having the best dream, he felt so good. He slowly came awake and when he opened his eyes, he about had a heart attack. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Carley looked up at him smiling. "Calm down, I just wanted to look at you and touch you."

Mark's head fell back on the bed, the girl was killing him, she had his now hard as a brick erection pulled from his boxers and was stroking it, but damn it felt good.

Carley had awoken to his package poking her in the back, being a virgin, she let her curiosity get the best of her and she couldn't resist taking a peek, then the desire to touch it took over. "You're above average , in size I mean, huh?"

Mark bit his lip, did she really expect any conversation out of him right now. "I guess." he snapped.

Carley looked at his shaft thinking how beautiful it looked to her, she loved touching him and her small hand steadily stroked him, up and down slowly making him crazy.

Carley had wrote many love scenes in her time, she wasn't exactly dumb about what to do, but seeing one for real was a lot different from writing about one.

Mark knew if she kept it up, he was going to spill himself all over her, but damn it felt good.

"Can I taste you?" She asked looking up at him with those big brown eyes.

Mark felt his shaft jerk in reaction to her words, was she trying to kill him? "Uhh yea..That would be great." He managed to stutter out, Mark wasn't crazy, he had never turned down a blow job in his life, and wasn't about to start now.

When her tongue ran up the side of his shaft he nearly came off the mattress.

Carley wanted to do a good job, She hadn't ever done this and she didn't want to disappoint him, she was very serious about what she was doing.  
Carley opened her mouth and closed it over his throbbing erection and Mark moaned loudly. She moved her head up and down letting her tongue caress him as she moved, she only hoped she was doing it right, judging from the sounds he was making, she figured she wasn't doing to badly.

Mark clutched her hair and held on as she lowered her hot little mouth down over his shaft, he was going to implode at this rate.

Carley couldn't help but think how much fun this was, she knew she had the big man, he was practically whimpering, now she knew how to shut him up.

Carley took more and more in her mouth as her head moved up and down over him, she could feel the tension in his body, when she reached up to caress his balls, he lost it. Mark was trying his best to be a gentleman, he tried to tug her head off him. "Carley..I'm coming." he groaned, he realized you never shoot off in a woman's mouth without asking, hell it could get ya killed.

Carley wasn't budging, she was lost in the wonder of the moment, that she had this kind of power over the big man.

Mark jerked as the pleasure washed over him and his climax jerked his body.

Carley sighed with amazement as she caught his essence in her mouth, at the wonder, the taste, she kept her mouth moving slowly as he relaxed and she lifted her head to look at him. "Mark did you enjoy it?" She asked a little worried.

Mark turned his head and looked at her, was she joking? But he saw the worried look on her face and realized she wasn't joking. Mark pulled her in his arms. "Best damn blow job I ever got." he growled.

Carley grinned. "I never done it before, I didn't want to mess up."

Mark frowned. The girl was damn near thirty and she never done that before, of course he knew she wasn't the slutty type, he figured maybe she didn't have much experience, he was sorta glad he was her first so to speak. "I would never know it, baby that felt too good." He said kissing her face over and over till she giggled.

Carley wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, she was so in love with this man, she just wanted more and more of him.

Mark ran his hands under her shirt, when she didn't protest he ran his fingers up her thigh, causing her to giggle.

Mark grinned. "Ticklish huh?" His hand inching higher.

Carley just laughed as his hand stopped at the edge of her panties, He didn't want to get slapped, but she seemed pretty damn responsive to him. He edged one finger beneath the elastic, and his finger stoked her heat.

Mark groaned the girl was wet and hot, and the whimper she just let out caused his dick to jump.

Mark pushed the big shirt up out of the way. He pushed her legs apart and got on his knees in front of her and his big hands grasped the the waistband of the panties. He looked up at her, and she was biting her lip, and she looked like a scared rabbit. Hell he wasn't trying to scare her. "Can I take em off?" He asked, waiting to be sure he had read her signals right. "Uhh huh." She said and his breath caught as he slid them down to her ankles and tossed them over his shoulder.

Mark's breath caught at the site lay before him, she was beautiful. He rubbed his big finger down the center of her wet core and Carley closed her eyes and moaned. A man had never touched her like this before, and she realized she had been missing a lot.

Carley lay there enjoying his stroking fingers, her moans and groans filled the room, but her eyes jerked open when she felt his tongue touch her, her hands came to hold his head, trying to push him closer to her aching center.

Mark breathed in her sweet scent which seemed to drive his tongue to taste more, he used his tongue and fingers to drive her to a fever pitch, till she was squirming so bad, he had to use one big hand to hold her hips down.

She was affecting him with her vocalizations, the way she whimpered and begged and moaned, and her sweet hips pushing up to meet his tongue, it made him insane, he didn't think any woman had ever made him feel this way, she made him feel like a expert lover, she was so responsive to every touch.

He increased the pressure of his tongue on her nub, even as one big finger stroked her wet heat, her hips bucked,and she screamed his name so loud, Mark was sure someone would call the police.

Carley was lost in the whirlwind of pleasure that washed over her, her body bucked and trembled in release under his stroking tongue.

Carley slowly came back to awareness as Mark ran his tongue slowly up her body till he found her lips and he kissed her gently.

Carly smiled and kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him. She looked up at him catching his beautiful green eyes with hers. "Mark, you're so amazing, thank you for making me feel so good."

The words washed over him like a balm, he had never had a woman thank him for his performance, he knew it was silly but she made him feel so special.

Mark rolled over and pull her snuggly to his side, cuddling her close. "Mark, are we going to have sex?" She asked.

Mark sighed. Fooling around was one thing, he figured it wouldn't hurt nothing to fool around a bit, that way she wouldn't get emotionally involved, but sex, that he wasn't so sure about, although the thought of sex with her, made him wonder just how explosive it would be. "I think we should take this slow Carley."

Carley sighed and rested her head on his chest. She wanted him, and to her there was nothing wrong with what they had just did or having sex, she was in love with him, this was the man for her, sex was the next logical step for her, it made her wonder about Greg, she realized she had never really loved him, if she had she wouldn't have refused to have sex with him till they was married, he had never got more than a kiss from her, she realized now that she hadn't really loved him.

She smiled, Mark was her future, she knew he was probably scared to death of a relationship, but she would be patient, no way was she letting her man slide through her fingers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week was busy for Carley she had finished her book, and was spending the time going back over it and doing some editing and reworking. Being busy aside and traveling, she was happy, her and Mark spent there time fighting and at night making each other feel good, they played with each other, touching kissing and stroking, but Mark never crossed the line, every time she asked about sex, he just shook his head. She wanted him, but she was enjoying what they did do, so she let it slide.

She knew her work was done and it was time to get back home, there was no reason for her to be here anymore, but she couldn't bring herself to go, the thought of being away from Mark, made her want to cry.

She knew she wasn't fooling Stephanie either, Stephanie had made the comment that the two of them acted like lovers and Carley had just smiled at her.

Carley knew her concerns, but she could no more stop loving Mark, than she could stop breathing.

Carley looked up from her computer. Mark was getting ready for his match in a little while. He caught her eye when she looked up. "Take a break." He said.

Carley took her glasses off and laid them down and walked over to Mark, he pulled her down to sit on his lap. "Why aren't you spending Christmas with your family?"

He had heard her receive several invitations to spend Christmas with different people.

"Well Theres just my mom, and I'm not so sure where shes at right now, besides we're not that close." She said.

Mark had wondered about that, she never talked about family. "What about your dad?"

Carley looked down, she was always embarrassed by her lack of knowledge about her father. "I uhhh, well I really don't have any knowledge of my dad."

Mark wished he hadn't brought it up, he could tell it bothered her. "I'm taking a month off after tonight, Christmas is a week away, I need to rest my knees for a while, why don't you come home with me and finish up your book."

Carley looked up at him. "I don't want to ruin any plans you got."

Mark frowned. "I don't have any plans and even if I did you wouldn't ruin them, I hate Christmas, its no big deal to me, I figure you could finish up what you're doing in peace and quite."

Carley wanted him to say, that he wanted to be with her, spend more time with her, but she knew Mark was taking baby steps, this was the most he was going to offer, God forbid, he just say he wanted to spend time with her. She smiled at him. "I would love to."

Mark set her on her feet. "Good then, thats settled, I have to get going, don't wonder off nowhere..we got a flight home at two AM."

Carley shook her head. "I gotta go say bye to Steph."

"Fine whatever, but you better be here when I get back." Mark said heading for the door.

Carly stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever bossy ass. I'll be back when I'm ready."

Mark gave her one of his supposed to scare glares. "Don't make me have to come find you."

Carley rolled her eyes. "Gee I'm so scared."

Mark just growled something under his breath and left. Carley laughed, when was the man going to figure out he couldn't scare her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks so much for the reviews..keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Carley sat with Stephanie in her makeshift office. "Carley I hope you know what you're doing?" 

Carley grinned at Stephanie. "I don't, probably making a big mistake, but I have to do what I'm doing, I love him."

Stephanie groaned. "I was afraid you were going to say that, I seen the signs, girl he's a asshole, a caveman, he's hardheaded and bossy, and all he does is watch sports."

Carley grinned. "I know ain't he wonderful?"

Stephanie shook her head. The girl had it bad thats for sure.

The door flew open and Mark stood there with their bags and Carley's laptop. "Didn't I tell you to be waiting back in my dressing room?"

Stephanie glared at him. "Ever heard of knocking and don't be mean to Carley." She snapped.

Mark gave her one of his mean looks which she just rolled her eyes at.

Carley stood and went over giving Stephanie a hug. "I'll call you, I'm sending my manuscript out by express mail in a couple of days, remember you get an advance copy."

Stephanie returned the hug. "Okay thanks Carley, and you be careful, don't let him be mean to you." She said glaring at Mark.

Carley just laughed as Mark's frown got bigger. "He's not mean to me Steph, its okay."

Carley waved. "I'll see you." She took her laptop from Mark. "Thanks for bringing my stuff."

Mark just nodded, Stephanie was pissing him off, he might growl a bit but he wasn't mean to Carley, that shit pissed him off.

Carley fell in step beside him. "Sorry I missed your match, but I wanted to see Steph, before I left, you won of course right?"

"Yea, you don't have to watch all my matches, I don't expect ya to, you'll get bored to death." He said pushing open the exit and holding the door for her.

Carley grinned up at him. "I would never ever get bored watching one of your matches Mark, I love to watch you work, you're great."

Mark smiled down at her. He found it hard to stay mad at her for any length of time. She damn near made it impossible. "Thanks Carley."

She just smiled and put her arm through his as they walked out to his rental.

------------------------------------------------

At the airport she spotted Dave. "I'm going to say bye to Dave."

Before Mark could open his mouth, he watched her run over to Dave and give him a hug. Mark frowned, he didn't like that shit one bit.

Carley hugged Dave. "I just wanted to say bye, I'm heading home after I finish up with editing."

Dave hugged the girl and pushed her back to look at her.. "You be careful with him, okay."

Carley nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Dave just hoped she was right. "Tell Amanda, I'll call her soon, I heard you two were spending Christmas together."

Dave grinned. "Yes, we are, I need to thank you for hooking us up, she a real firecracker. I really like her."

Carley smiled. "Yea she is, and you better be good to her."

Dave smiled. "No worries there, I will be." He bent down and kissed her cheek. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you."

Carley smiled and took off to catch up with Mark. "I'm ready."

Mark just growled and picked up there stuff. "Why the fuck is he touching you for and kissing ya?"

Carley smiled. "Umm he is dating my best friend, I would never cross that line dummy, don't you know me at all?"

Mark felt stupid, of course she wouldn't, he was acting like a jealous lover, and he had no right too. "Don't call me names." He snapped.

Carley just rolled her eyes. "Then don't act like a prick, I mean is wasn't his dick I was sucking last night was it?" She said and walked off.

Mark's whole face turned red, he couldn't believe she just said that shit in front of the whole damn airport and she wasn't quite about it either.

He stomped up to her and grabbed her arm. "You have a shitty attitude." He hissed at her.

"I have a shitty attitude? Yea right, you act like I'm some slut, thats jumps on every man I see. You have no reason to be jealous, I like Dave , he's a nice guy, but I am not interested in him, you know that, why do have to act like a big jerk all the time?" Carley asked pulling her arm out of his grasp.

Mark knew she was right, Carley only looked at him, when she kissed him and touched him, he knew she was only interested him him, and it scared the shit out of him, what scared him worse was how jealous he was, thats why he was acting like a prick.

"That mouth is gonna land you in big trouble missy." He said and started walking toward their gate.

Carley stopped and put her hands on her hips. "What are you going to do spank me!" She yelled.

Mark's whole face turned red as he saw her yelling had garnered a lot of attention from everyone standing around in the airport. "Be quite." He hissed.

Carley just shook her head and headed toward the gate. The man made her crazy sometimes, did he seriously think she would be doing the things she did with him and trying to get with Dave on the side, gee he must think she was slut or something.

They boarded the plane and took their seats, both silent as they latched their belts. Mark looked over at her, she still looked mad. He knew he was wrong to jump her like that, he knew she wasn't interested in Dave, what the fuck was wrong with him? "I'm sorry."

Carley's head turned to look at him. Mark cursed to himself, typical woman, she wanted him to elaborate , couldn't they just ever be happy with the word sorry?

"I'm sorry I acted like a jealous prick, okay?" He growled.

Carley took his big hand in her small one. "Thank you..I'm sorry I yelled and embarrassed you, I was just mad."

The flight had taken off and Mark unhooked his seatbelt and unhooked Carley's and he hauled her in his lap and kissed her, his tongue teasing her lips open, Carley sighed as his tongue teased and explored her mouth. She felt like she could kiss Mark for hours, she loved his kisses.

Mark teased her for few more minutes with wet hot kisses, then he pulled back. Mark grinned at her squirming. "I bet you're wet as hell." He teased.

Carley grinned and rubbed her ass all over his lap feeling his hardness trying to escape his pants. "Yea well I bet you could hammer nails, with you dick."

Mark pulled her tightly in his arms, he loved teasing her, he could say nasty stuff to her and she didn't get mad, in fact, he was pretty sure it turned her on. Mark was deep in his own thoughts and didn't even realize, till he looked down that she had fell asleep. "What in the world am I going to do about you Carley?" He whispered as he watched her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they got to the house Carley was wide awake. "I'm starving..you hungry?"

Mark nodded. "Yea I could eat."

"I'm going to fix us a quick bite."

Mark kissed her and carried the bags upstairs. He stopped outside his room, he wondered if he should put her bag in the spare room she used last time, but hell they had been sleeping in the same bed all week, he sure didn't want her sleeping in the other room, he shrugged and set both their bags in his room. He decided to go ahead and take a quick shower, before he ate.

Carley looked up and smiled at Mark when he came in. "I hope BLT's are okay, it was quick." She said setting a plate of sandwiches on the table.

Mark sat down and grabbed a couple. "Thats fine, thanks.." He said digging in.

Carley sat down and took a sandwich and took a bite. She watched Mark eat, he sure could put the food away. She wondered if all men were as sexy when they ate, she hadn't really noticed before.

Mark noticed her watching him. "What I got food on my mouth or what?"

Carley blushed and shook her head, causing Mark to grin. "Just like looking huh?"

Carley took another bite of her sandwich and nodded.

Mark smiled as he finished up, Carley always made him feel so good, like he was the sexiest guy in the world.

Mark got up and washed up the few dishes, and Carley smiled. He wasn't so bad most of the time. "Why don't you go on up to bed, I'll be up in a while." He said pulling her out of the chair and into his arms. Carley laid her head on his chest and yawned. "Okay..I am kinda sleepy."

Mark bent and kissed her. "Okay get." He said smacking her on the ass.

Carly just laughed and headed upstairs, she didn't even think about where she was sleeping, she went into Mark's bedroom and took a shower. When she got out, she pulled on one of Mark's shirts and crawled under the covers. She tried to wait up for Mark, but sleep overtook her quickly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark sat in his recliner catching some game scores when his cell rang. "hello?"

"Mark darling, you're home aren't you?"

"Layla, what do you want?" Mark asked getting up and turning the TV off.

"Well Mark I been doing a lot of thinking, I think maybe we made a mistake, we may have gave up on our marriage too soon." She said.

Mark sighed, more like she couldn't stand the thought that he was with someone else. "Layla, you cheated, period, its over."

"Mark, really, I made a mistake, do you have to be so unbendable?" She whined.

"Layla I'm tired and not really in the mood for this conversation." He said.

"Okay, maybe we can talk about this later, maybe after the holidays?" She wheedled.

"Yea sure, whatever." he said just wanting to get her off the phone.

"Great, I'll call you after Christmas."

Mark flipped his phone shut. "Next time I'll check the caller ID first."

He headed up stairs to the bed room, he smiled when he seen Carley curled up in his bed, looks like he made the right choice, she was sleeping with him as usual. Mark stripped off his sweats and crawled in beside her pulling her snuggly in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and watched her sleep.

She was so beautiful, what the hell had he been thinking when he called her fat, her curves were perfect, she was perfect. Mark buried his face at the back of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

Carley groaned in her sleep and flipped over facing him, and she snuggled up to his chest.

Mark closed his eyes and gatherd her close, she would be gone soon, he should enjoy this while he could.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Warning this chapter contains mature sexual content!_

Carley awoke the next morning to Mark kissing her. "Wake up sleepy head." He said pulling back.

Carley sat up and stretched. "Morning."

Mark smiled and set a tray across her lap. "Breakfast in bed."

Carley was so surprised, she froze and then looked at the food and looked at him.

"Oh don't look so damn shocked." he said stretching out beside her.

She smiled. "Thank you Mark." She said looking at the food on the tray, there were fresh strawberries, with whipped cream, in a separate bowl, chocolate sauce for dipping, there were pieces of melon, toast, and honey, cherries as well.

She was thinking it was kinda a weird combo for breakfast, when he handed her a cup of hot coffee. "Coffee first." He said and she took it gratefully and drank it.

She set the cup down and reach for a strawberry, but Mark popped her hand. "Huh uhh..I'll feed you."

He took one of the strawberries and dipped it in the whipped cream bringing it to her mouth. His gaze caught hers as he slid the treat in her mouth, he groaned as her tongue caught his finger licking the cream off.

"I think I like this." She said picking up a cherry and putting it between her lips, she leaned over and Mark's mouth covered hers sucking the cherry from between her lips.

"Mmmm." he said as he pulled back.

Mark pulled the shirt she was wearing over her head and flung it to the floor.

Mark dipped his finger in the whipped cream and coated it on her nipple. Carley watched fascinated as he bent and sucked it off. "Marrrk." She moaned as his tongue and mouth played with her breast. He repeated the same on her other nipple and by the time he finished, she was squirming.

Mark got up and stripped off the boxers he was wearing and laid back down beside her, he set the tray on the bedside table. "I'm still hungry." She pouted.

Mark grinned. "I'm going to feed ya." He said winking at her.

Carley grinned and lay back on the bed. Mark stripped off the skimpy panties she had on and tossed them too. He reached for the bowl of chocolate sauce and drizzled it on her belly. Carley sucked in her breath at the sensation and what she knew was to come.

Carley whimper as his tongue touch her belly, as he lapped up the chocolate, his tongue circled and swirled till she thought she would scream.

Mark cleaned off every bit of the chocolate and reached for a cherry dipping it in chocolate, he put it between his lips and bent over her and Carley pressed her lips to his sucking the cherry from between his lips, using her tongue to lap the chocolate from his lips.

Mark lifted his head and looked at her, if ever a woman was made for loving it was her. He picked up the honey and spread her legs, Carley watched as he coated two fingers and she gasped in pleasur as he rubbed it over her wet heat , paying special attention to her nub. He spent the next several minutes teasing her with his fingers, coating her with honey. He bent close to her ear. "I'm going to taste that honey pot."

Carley blushed all the way down to her neck, Mark just chuckled and lowered his head between her thighs, he ran his tongue up the inside of her thighs, first making her her squirm. Mark smiled as she pushed her hips toward him. His tongue flicked out and touched her wetness, just slightly and she whimpered for more. Mark ran his tongue down her heat fully and her hips pushed against him, trying to find relief.

Carley felt like she was going to explode as he licked and sucked, every bit of the honey from her, his finger went to work on her nub as he pushed in his tongue, Carley screamed as she climaxed, her body trembling in release. Mark continued to stoke her as her trembling receded. He finally, lifted his head, and smiled up at her. "How ya feelin" ?"

Carley smiled and held out her hand to him, he took it and she pulled him up her body. Mark lay over her kissing her, his lips firmly pressed against hers, he slowly deepened the kiss, his tongue pressing against her lips, she opened for him, and his tongue inched forward to touch hers, Carley sighed into the kiss, he took his time, kissing her, his tongue playing with her and retreating, to tease her lower lip, to nips at the sensitive skin.

Carley wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him close feeling his erection pressing against her thigh, she rubbed against him, causing him to groan. Carley caught his face with her hand and turned his face toward hers. "Mark, make love to me, I cant wait anymore."  
Mark wanted her , worse than anything, he was still unsure, but he looked at her , saw the want in her eyes, and couldn't deny her. He bent and kissed her deeply, gilding his tongue in her parted lips, tasting her sweetness.

Carley parted her legs further and pushed against his shaft, she had waited her whole life for the right man, and she was done waiting. Mark pushed into her a bit, and stopped. "You're so damn tight." He groaned, he felt like he was forcing his way in. Mark thrust his hips forward a bit more, sliding deeper, Carley was whimpering at the feel of him pushing his way in, she never knew it would be like this.

Mark kissed her again, nipping at her bottom lip, she felt so good , he didn't know if he could take much more and hell he wasn't even fully in her yet. Mark couldn't wait another second, he thrust hard sliding fully in her, and realizing too late, that she had never done this before, Mark's eyes widened, and then he became angry, she should have told him. He looked at the few tears that escaped her eyes. Mark wanted to stop but he couldn't, he moved slowly in her, pushing and retreating, setting a rhythm , that would bring him release.

Mark grunted as he came close to his climax, he needed this, he was angry as hell with her, but he still needed to be in her, to feel her tight passage swallowing him.

Mark threw back his head an cried out as his release came, deep in her core. He continued to move, until his body stopped trembling. Mark quickly rolled off her and on to his back. "Dammit Carley, what the fuck was that shit? You think you might want to tell me you never fucked before, I don't do virgin training, and I would have turned you down flat, if ya had told me, what the fuck is wrong with you, a fucking thirty year old virgin?"

Mark was scared and angry and took it out on her.

He rolled away from her and didn't even look at her as she got up with tears in her eyes and pulled her clothes on.

Carley had always dreamed her first time would be special, that the man she loved would be touched that she had saved herself for him, never did she think Mark would react with anger.

Carley walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door softly behind her.

She waited till she was downstairs in Mark's recliner, before she burst into full blown tears.

Carley loved him, and now she was sure she had lost him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much for the great reviews..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Mark lay in the bed, his mind working. He was starting to feel like shit for the way he had treated Carley, but dammit, she had thrown him a curve ball with no warning.

Mark was scared, as scared as he had ever been in his life. A woman Carley's age wasn't a virgin, because she just hadn't found anyone to have sex with, at her age it was a choice, she was waiting on the right man, and obviously she thought it was him, that scared him, badly.

He wasn't ready for that kind of commitment and that she had feelings for him, terrified him. Mark knew she could be hurt by him very easily, and wasn't ready to be responsible for someone else's happiness, hell he couldn't even take care of himself, how the hell could he take care of another person's emotional happiness. "Shit!"

Mark sat up in the bed, if she was a virgin, then it stood to reason, she wasn't on birth control.

"Damn." Mark was calling himself all kinds of stupid, he always used protection, he had been so caught up, he hadn't even thought about it.

Mark sighed and got up. He had to go talk to her, he wasn't looking forward to it. He wouldn't blame her if she decked him

Mark pulled on the sweats he had tossed to the floor and opened the door, with each step he took down the stairs, he felt worse and worse, he could have handled that better, a girls first time should be special, instead he had made sure he got his, with no thought to giving her pleasure, because he was angry with her.

Carley would probably never speak to him again. He walked in to the living room and he stopped, she was curled up on his recliner, crying. Great, he made her cry, God he was such a jerk. Mark walked over and bent down beside the recliner. He reached and brushed his hand through her silky curls, brushing them back from her face. Carley looked up at him, and the look broke his heart, she looked liked she had lost her best friend, her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Mark wished she would yell, and tell him what a jerk he was, hit him , throw something at him, anything but, look at him with such apparent heart break in her big brown eyes.

"You should hate me." He said with anger, anger at himself.

Carley leaned into the hand he had brought to her cheek. "I don't hate you." She said simply her voice raw from crying.

Mark shook his head, how could she even stand to be around him, Carley was too good for him, too sweet for him, she might be a stubborn, hardheaded little spitfire, but she wore her emotions like a banner, she hid nothing from him, her innocence had been there all along, he just hadn't been looking very hard. He bent and swung her up into his arms and carried her back upstairs to his room.

He didn't speak, words were cheap as far as he was concerned, was there even a way to apologize for how he had treated her. He walked to the bathroom and sat her to her feet, he turned and turned on the water in the tub, he smiled as he added the scented bubble bath she had left in here from earlier. He looked at the bottle, peach, no wonder she smelled go good all the time.

When the tub was full he turned and undressed her and lifted her in the water settling her down gently.

He bent and bathed her gently, running the washcloth over her body with care. When he got to her face he tilted it up and kissed her forehead before continuing. The sight of her red eyes, caused a knot in his stomach, he did exactly what he hadn't wanted to do, he had hurt her, ruined her first time.

When he was done, he held out his hand and she took it, he helped her to her feet and he grabbed a big towel and enfolded her in it. He just stood for a minute holding her there in his arms. When she shivered he pulled back and dried her off quickly and then picked her up carrying her to the bed and putting her under the covers. Mark watched as she snuggled beneath the covers. "Do ya want a cup of hot tea, or something else?"

Mark caught his breath as she looked up at him, with those big brown eyes, what the hell was this girl doing to him. "Would you fix me some hot chocolate?"

Mark smiled and bent down to kiss her cheek. "Of course I will, You can have anything ya want Sugar, just ask, okay."

Mark was just grateful she was even speaking to him, if she had asked for the hope diamond, he would find a way to get it for her. He turned to go make her chocolate for her. "Mark."

Mark turned. "Yea honey?"

"Will you put whipped cream on it?" She asked.

Mark smiled. "Sure, now get under them covers, I'm going to turn the heat up, I think the temperature has dropped outside."

Carley watched him leave the room and lay back down. She had been scared Mark would never speak to her again, she realized she should have told him she was a virgin, she had scared him, plain and simple, and when a man like Mark was scared, they lashed out, he had a quick temper, but she knew he didn't really mean all that crap he said, she would just have to be patient with him, showing emotions beside anger, was hard for a man like Mark.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark sat on the edge of the bed while she sat and drank her chocolate, he watched her, she had stopped crying and he was relieved. He could never handle a crying woman, but hell she had a good reason to cry this time. Mark sighed, he was in over his head with her, and he didn't know what to do.

Carley would always expect a lot from a man, it was her business to write about perfect men, and she would expect no less from him, and he would fall short, eventually she would get frustrated that he wasn't what she expected.

He reached and took the empty cup, sitting it on the bedside table, he pulled off the sweats and got in th e bed, sitting back against the head board, he lifted her to sit between his legs and wrapped his big arms around her, and pulled the covers over both of them. Carley leaned back against his warm chest and closed her eyes. "Feeling a little better?"

Carley nodded. "Yea." She said softly.

Carley relaxed as his fingers stroked her arms. "I'm sorry."

Carley nodded. "I know Mark, its okay."

Mark ran his hands over her shoulder noting how soft her skin was. "No it's not okay...I don't know why I acted that way...but I am sorry."

Carly turned in his arms and sat up straddling his lap, Mark tried to ignore his awakening erection, hell all she did was brush against him and it was like hello.

Carley cupped his face and kissed him gently. "You're scared Mark, I'm not stupid...don't you think I'm scared too? We fight all the time...you're a bossy Neanderthal ...But the damn thing is I don't care, I want you anyway."

Mark pressed his lips to her and nudged her lips apart with his tongue, he teased and probed, till she was writhing on his lap. "Carly I want you."

Carley smiled and lifted her hips, using her hands to guide his hard shaft inside her heat. Mark groaned, he never in his life felt anything like her, warm, wet, tight, like velvet gliding over him.

His hands gripped her hips, guiding her showing her how to move on him. Carly broke the kiss and gripped his shoulders as she moved up and and down on his thick erection. "Mark...You feel so good." She managed to whisper.

"So do you Sugar." He said as he leaned over to suck one nipple in his mouth. Carley threw back her head in pleasure as he tugged on first one nipple then the other.

Carley's movement became faster, frantic, as the pressure built in her, she moaned and her grip on his shoulders became tighter, Mark ran his mouth up from her breasts, licking and nipping his way up to her mouth. He pressed a kiss to her lips and pulled back, his head resting against hers. "Baby you gonna come for me?" He whispered.

Carley whimpered his name and buried her face in his neck as her body arched and she cried out his name. Mark held her as her body trembled and he kissed her neck and held her against him tightly as she continued to gyrate up and down on his shaft, he felt her muscles contorting around his erection and the feel of her wetness swallowing him over and and over was too much. "Carley." he growled as he released deep in her core. The two continued to move slowly, kissing and touching each other, when they both quit trembling from the force of their climax, Mark pulled her against his chest and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

They lay there in silence for a while, until Mark broke it first. "Carley, I was idiot both times, I didn't even think to use birth control."

Carley lifted her head and kissed his cheek. "It's okay, when I got engaged to Greg, I got on birth control, and then we broke up, I just stayed on it."

Mark rubbed her arms. "Carley, you were engaged, why didn't you sleep with him?" Mark asked, he was curious about that.

Carley sighed. " I kept insisting on waiting till we was married, but I guess the truth is I never felt the kind of passion with him, I feel with you, if I had, I would have slept with him, I was dumb I guess, I thought when we got married, the passion would come, that it would get better. Now I guess I know the truth, it would have been a big mistake to marry Greg."

Mark nodded. He didn't even like the thought of that guy Greg, and he was happy as hell Carley hadn't wasted herself on him. His arms tightened around her possessively, Carley was his alone, no other man had touched her or even really kissed her, the thought made him feel good, it shouldn't, but it did, his woman.

Mark lifted her off his lap. "Nap for a while."

Carley cuddled up to his side and closed her eyes. She smiled as one big arm wrapped around her.

Mark watched her doze back off and smiled at how sweet she looked. He pulled her closer and drifted off himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carley smiled and hummed to herself as she made dinner, her and Mark had spent most of the day in the bed, he had made love to three times, she grinned. She had been missing a lot, sex was wonderful, at least with Mark it was. She loved him, she loved making love with him, she loved the way he whispered dirty stuff in her ear as he made love to her, she love the way his mouth made her body tremble, God he was so hot.

"That smile gets any bigger, and you're face is going to split."

Carley looked up to see Mark rooting around for a beer, he found it and popped the top. "What ya making?"

"Chicken Parmesan."

Mark walked over. "Thats my favorite."

Carley smiled. "I know, you told me last week."

Mark looked at her. "You're making it for me huh?"

Carley giggled. "No, for my other boyfriend." She joked.

Mark smiled and wrapped a arm around her. "Thanks Sugar."

Carley felt the tingle in her body from his nearness and his arm wrapped loosely around her shoulder, the man made her crazy with lust. "You're welcome."

"So when can we go pick out a tree?" She asked as she pulled out from under his arms so she could put the dish in the oven.

Mark frowned. "Never. I told you I'm not into Christmas."

Carley turned and looked at him shocked. "You're joking right? We got to have a tree."

Mark shook his head. "No way Carley..No tree, now drop it, arguing is not going to get you anywhere."

Carley was about to open her mouth to argue, but she stopped. She didn't want to argue with him, they had a wonderful day, except for his fit of temper this morning, she was here with the man she loved, she wanted a tree, but she wanted to be here with him worse, she could live without a tree. "Fine, okay." She said and started finishing making the bread that went with dinner.

Mark looked at her suspiciously, that was way to easy, he couldn't believe she didn't argue or nothing. He walked over to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Do ya need help with dinner?"

"No, go ahead. I got it." She said smiling at him.

Mark walked back the the living room confused, she wasn't acting mad, he plopped down in his recliner. His mind on her instead of the game. He hated Christmas, it was so commercial, unlike the Christmas's of his childhood, he remembered his mom had made Christmas special for them, they had got the one thing they really wanted and she had baked and cooked all the wonderful foods associated with the holiday, he remembered his mom playing the piano and singing Christmas carols, and the beautiful tree they had every year.

Mark had stopped caring about Christmas when she had passed away, he had let his previous wives put up trees, but they had always put up those awful fake ones, and besides all they worried about was what Mark was buying them and how much it cost. Nope there was no was there would be a tree in his house, Carley would just have to deal with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All through dinner Mark tried to figure out if Carley was upset, she didn't seem mad, a little quite maybe, but she wasn't pissed, he could tell when Carley was pissed, it wasn't like she hid it when she was.

"Carley this is good...thanks for fixing it for me."

Carley smiled over at Mark. "You're welcome..Umm what do you want for Christmas dinner, I need to go out shopping tomorrow, let me know and I will go ahead and the get the stuff."

Mark smiled at her. "Well Sugar, I'm sure anything you fix will be great...I like standing rib, you know me a red meat man, but really whatever you like is fine."

Carley nodded. "Standing rib, is fine with me."

Mark watched her as she got up and started clearing the table. He got up and took the plates from her hands. "Go get some work done, I'll do this." He said.

Carley smiled so sweetly at him, he wanted to just pull her in his arms and kiss her. "Okay."

Mark watched her leave the room, he shouldn't be encouraging her to work, when she was done, she had no more excuse to stay here with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carley stretched and got up, she was done editing and she was going to send out the manuscript tomorrow, by express. She was glad to be done. She looked over at Mark who was absorbed in some game or other and decided to go do some baking, maybe that would put her in the Christmas spirit, she looked through Mark's cabinets to see what she had, she could make sugar cookies tonight, but she would need Christmas sprinkles and Christmas cookie cutters, she got a piece of paper and started making a grocery list of everything she would need to do baking and for Christmas dinner.

"What ya doing?"

Carley looked up. "Making a grocery list of everything I need for Christmas dinner, I wanted to make Christmas cookies, but I need to pick up some stuff, I'll have to do that tomorrow, or do you have something against Christmas cookies too?"

Mark frowned. "You're mad about the tree." He said waiting for the argument to began.

Carly shook her head and poured herself a cup of coffee. "No, I'm not mad."

Mark grabbed a cup of the coffee and sat down at the table. "Come on Carley, thats kids stuff, didn't you get enough of that Christmas crap when you were a kid?"

Carley sat down beside him. "No, my mother was too busy running for man to man, trying to find a man, getting married, doing her own thing to worry about making Christmas good for her kid. When I got out on my own, Christmas was different, I always got a huge tree and decorated the whole house, its a big deal to me, when I have kids, I'm going to make sure they got the best memories in the world to look back on." She finished.

Mark sipped his coffee. Memories like he had, he understood where Carley was coming from, she was trying to have what she didn't have as a kid.

"You have any brother's or sister?" He asked.

"No, thank goodness, Mama could barely deal with me, she didn't really, I took care of myself, she wasn't home a lot, I learned early to fend for myself, but thats okay, it made me independent." She laughed. "Last time I talked to her, right before she got married again, she wanted to know what was wrong with me, since I was close to thirty and hadn't even been married once."

Mark shook his head, Some people had no business having kids, that Carley had turned out so great was a miracle. Mark took her hand in his and kissed it. "You ready for bed?"

"I'm not really sleepy." She said.

Mark winked at her. "Who said anything about sleeping?"

Carley laughed and squealed as he got up and threw her over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Mark laughed as he started up the stairs. "I'm going to get me some, woman."

Carley just laughed, she couldn't ever remember being so happy, soon she was going to have to tell Mark how she felt or she might lose him forever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the review..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

"Leave me alone." Carley mumbled and pulled the covers back over her head.

Mark grinned and jerked the covers back off her, taking in her gorgeous body. "Nope, we have a lot to do today, it fours days till Christmas, It'll be bad enough trying to shop today, lets get it done early."

Carley curled in a ball, pulling a pillow over her head. "Poof!"

Mark laughed, it was early and they hadn't spent a lot of time sleeping last night. "Young lady, did you just tell me to poof?"

"Go way." Carley said trying to get back to sleep.

"Carley, get up and take a shower, and I'll have a hot cup of coffee waiting on you, get moving." He said grinning at her naked body, maybe he should just forget shopping and crawl back in the bed with her.

"Mark it's five thirty in the morning, nothing is open." Carley whined.

"Everything opens early this time of year, besides, we going to go out to breakfast first, last warning get moving." Mark said still eying her breasts with temptation.

Carly closed her eyes and hoped he would go away, they stayed up half the night, doing things she had only fantasized about and a few things she hadn't ever thought of, she was sleepy.

Mark sighed, she was being stubborn, he got on the bed and rolled her over on her stomach and gave her a slap on her very shapely ass. "Get up, before I put you over my knee."

"Ow..you big jerk." Carley rolled away from him and glared at him. "You pervert, I beginning to think you like doing that." She accused.

Mark laughed and gave her a smirk. "I do, finally figured that out did ya, So I guess now I don't have to look for an excuse." He said making a grab for her.

Carley scrambled off the bed giggling. "Okay Okay, I'm going." Mark smiled as he watched her retreat into the bathroom. He got up and went downstairs to make coffee.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark turned when she entered the kitchen, she looked gorgeous, she had on form fitting jeans and a light blue cashmere sweater, that fit her perfectly. Her hair was loose and curled around her face. He went and kissed her pulling her in his arms. Carley smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Coffee."

Mark chuckled and went and poured her a cup. Carley took it gratefully and sat down at the table. "Wheres ya coat?"

Carley shrugged. "I forgot to pack one."

"It's cold outside, their calling for snow over the next few days. We'll have to stop and get ya one." he said as he sipped his coffee.

They both drank their coffee and Carley rinsed their cups and put them in the drain. "Let's go." Mark said handing her a black Undertaker knit hat. "Oh yea, I'm going to look real good in this." She said laughing.

Mark took the hat and pulled it down over her curly hair. "You look adorable as usual, besides, cant let those cute ears freeze off, what would I have to nibble on." He said bending to kiss her.

Carley was breathless from the kiss when he finally pulled away. "C'mon."

Carley happily followed him out to his truck. Happiness was a tangible thing with Mark, and she intended to savor every moment with him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carley looked in the mirror. "Do you like it?"

Mark grinned. "It's perfect for your bad little ass." He said admiring the leather jacket on her.

Carley wasn't a cheapskate, but she had never spent three hundred dollars on one piece of clothes in her life, its not like she didn't have plenty one money, she just didn't spend a lot of it, most of it sat around in the bank, she didn't have expensive tastes.

Carley looked around, the out of the way bike shop, Mark had stopped at. They sold bikes and bike gear and hell even did tattoos in the back.

Mark took her hand. "C'mon, its perfect for you." He said leading her up front to the counter.

"Find what ya needed Mark?" The store owner asked.

"Yep, got the little lady decked, out, but she needs some shades and some gloves." Mark said leaning on the counter.

"Sure thing, hold on a minute." He said going to the back.

Mark impulsively leaned over kissing her softly. Carley sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back.

They both jumped at the sound of a throat clearing. Carley blushed but Mark just chuckled. "Sorry Frank."

Frank just laughed. "Here try these." He said handing the shades and soft leather gloves to Mark.

Mark put the shades on her and grinned and handed her the gloves. "Well Frank, whatcha' think?"

Frank smiled at Carley. "Well truthfully she looks adorable."

Carley blushed and Mark just pulled her close to him wrapping one big arm around her. "I have to agree, we'll take it all."

Carley pulled out her bank card when Frank gave her the total, but Mark popped the back of her hand. "I got it."

"No way Mark, I cant let you pay for that.." She started.

"Think of it as a early Christmas present." He said and handed his card to Frank.

Carley was touched, she wasn't used to people doing things for her, if she wanted something, she bought it herself. "Thank you Mark." She said reaching up to kiss his cheek.

Mark growled at her. "No big deal."

"It is to me." She said hugging him. Carley wondered off to look at some of the Harley's. "She's a keeper man, where did your grumpy old ass, find a angel like that?"

Mark sighed and looked at her checking out the bikes. "Just lucky believe me, so far she seems to have a blind spot where I'm concerned, or either she is the most forgiving person in the world, who knows?"

Frank handed Mark his card back. "Don't fuck it up man, she's in love with you."

Mark frowned at Frank. "No way."

Frank laughed. "You're blind man, don't ya see the way she looks at you?"

Mark shrugged. It was just a healthy case of lust on both their parts.

"Thanks Frank, I call you soon, we'll get a card game together." Mark said.

"Sure..have a good Christmas."

Mark nodded distractedly and went over to Carley. "Ready to get some breakfast?"

"Sure, I'm starving." She smiled up at him taking his hand.

"Well come on bad ass, lets get going." Mark said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carley waited impatiently for Mark to park the truck, he had let her off in front of the mall, she finally seen him and ran over to meet him. "Whats with the grumpy look?"

He practically growled at her. "I fucking hate Christmas, I almost had to kill some one for a parking spot."

Carly grinned and grabbed his hand. "Don't be all grumpy, remember when I'm done here, I have to go to the grocery store."

"Just great." Mark grumbled.

Carley just grinned. "Look I'm going to get my shopping done..I'll meet you upstairs at the pet store in two hours."

"Pet store, whatcha need at the pet store?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just want to look." Carley gave him a quick kiss and took off. Mark sighed, it was going to be a long day.

Carley sighed, the crowds were starting to get to her, she had picked up what she wanted to get for Mark, she had taken care of Amanda's Christmas present months ago, so she was done. She stopped at Starbucks and got a Java chip frappuccino to perk herself up a bit.

She was walking along sipping on her drink when she stopped in front of the jewelers. The display of pocket watches caught her eyes. She smiled and went inside, it was perfect. "How much is the commemorative Harley watch in the window?" She asked the clerk.

Carley's eyes went wide when he told her. "Ma'am , its real quality gold, not plated, and its a very limited edition."

Carley nodded. "Can you engrave it?" She asked.

The clerk grinned realizing he was about to make a big sale. "Sold." Carley said grinning.

The clerk went and got the watch and handed it to Carley letting her get a closer look. The watch was indeed beautiful, Mark would love it. She told the clerk what she wanted engraved on it and paid for it, before she settled herself in a chair to wait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark paced in front of the pet store, she was late. He had finished up his shopping thirty minutes ago and just wanted to get out of the hell. He hated picking out gifts, he knew he told Carley the jacket was for Christmas, but he had the feeling Carley had missed out on Christmas a s a kid, and he wanted her to have a nice one this year.

He had been to Victoria's secret where he got her several sexy outfits, but he and got her functional stuff too, a bathrobe and a ton of perfume and body lotions. He smiled as he thought of the frog pajamas and matching slippers he had got her also, he thought she would probably like those better than anything.

He had stopped by the jewelry store and got her a floating heart pendent and a Id bracelet, because he was sure she would like it.

Much to his discomfort he found himself looking at wedding rings, he had dragged himself away immediately and berated himself. Then a quick stop at the toy store, for the newest Care Bear, because he had heard her telling Stephanie about the collection she had. He had went downstairs and had it all wrapped and he still got here on time.

Mark paced back a forth a few more minutes when she came running up. "Sorry I know I'm late." She said out of breath from running.

Instead of jumping on her like he planned, he noticed how cute she looked and smiled. "It's okay, still want to go in the pet store?"

Carley smiled. "Yea."

Mark followed her in and watched her play with various kittens and puppies and then on to the birds, hamsters and ferrets. They spent a good thirty minutes in there. When she was done, she walked over to him. "Thanks for not getting mad."

Mark just shrugged. "Whatcha got in them bags?" He asked.

"None of your business, thats what, keep your nose outta them." Carley said pulling the bags back.

Mark grinned. "Okay Ms. Secretive, on to the grocery store."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark was ready to go in to melt down by the time they had got done at the packed grocery store. "Damn woman, how much food do we need?" He asked as he loaded the bags in the truck.

Carley just grinned. "We got to have all that stuff for Christmas dinner, and we need a lot of stuff for Christmas cookies, I making more than one kind."

Mark rolled his eyes, woman always over did everything.

Mark held the door for her as she got in the truck and he went around and got in the driver's side. "Thank God thats over." Mark said starting the truck.

Carley leaned over and kissed him. "Come on Grinch, lets go home."

"We got one more stop to make." Mark said looking over at Carley.

"Wheres that?" She asked curious.

"You'll see." He said being cryptic.

Carley grinned. "Now who's being secretive?

Mark just winked at her and kept driving. When he pulled over to the side of the road a few minutes later. Carley smiled and scooted over next to him. "Really, you're going to get a tree?" She asked thrilled.

"Before you get out of this truck, a small one, not some huge ass tree, I mean it, and you're in charge of decorating it, and watering it and cleaning up those damn pine needles that are going to be everywhere." He said sternly.

Carley reached up and kissed him. "Thank you."

Mark held her close and kissed her back. "Remember small, you got it?"

"Uhh huh, small." Carley said grinning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark muttered to himself as she dragged across the tree lot for the third time. "Carley, its just a tree, just pick one, its cold out here and its starting to snow."

Carley looked at the big man. "Mark, you cant just pick any tree it has to be the right tree."

Mark gave her a dark look and followed her, suddenly she stopped. "This is it."

Mark looked at the huge tree. "No way, I said small, find something else." He snapped.

Carley shook her head. "No, I want this one its perfect." She said firmly.

Mark glared down at her. "I said no."

Carley decided maybe arguing with him was the wrong tactic. She wrapped her arms around him, sliding her hands under his leather jacket rubbing his back and then sliding her hands around to his stomach. "Please Mark." She asked looking up at him.

Mark couldn't concentrate as her hands slid lower and lower, till they rested on the now growing bulge in front of his jeans. "Please."

Mark closed his eyes and tried to breathe, he sure taking her right out here in the tree lot, broke all kinds of laws. "Okay..fine." he bit out between clenched teeth.

Carley squealed and jumped up hugging him tight. "Thank you." She said happily.

Mark tried his best to keep the frown on his face but he couldn't , he hoisted her up in his arms and kissed her gently. Carley got lost in his sweet kisses as she always did, when she finally raised her head, she smiled at him. "I got a special treat for you later."

Mark grinned. "Ya do huh? Do I get a hint?" Carley shook her head. "Nope..You'll just have to wait."

Mark smiled and set her down. "Okay, let's get this monster home."

Carley followed behind him. "What about lights and decorations?"

"We can buy the lights here, I got my mama's decorations in my attic, believe me theres plenty."

"Okay." Carley said happily as he showed the man at the tree lot, the tree they wanted.

Carley smiled as she watched Mark, she always thought there would be a perfect man out in the world somewhere for her, for a while, she thought it was Greg, he had perfect manners, he was a gentleman, he never argued with her, and she always got her way with him, but she realized now how foolish and naive she had been, love wasn't about finding some perfect nonexistent man, love was about falling in love in spite of a persons flaws, no one was perfect, not Mark and certainly not her, but she loved him anyway, loved everything about him, she wouldn't trade him for ten perfect romance novel men, he was real, with real flaws and she didn't give a shit.

Mark got the tree in the back of the big truck and tied it down and he turned to find Carley standing there almost in a daze staring at him, she had this dreamy goofy look on her face. "Sugar, you okay." He asked going over to take her hand.

Carly just smiled and looked up at him."I'm wonderful, just wonderful."

Mark gave her a worried look. "You sure, you look kinda out of it."

Carley shook her head. "I was just thinking how handsome you are, and my mind kinda wondered off in three different directions, I'm okay.

Mark smiled and pulled her along to the truck and got her in the passenger side. Mark shook his head as he walked around to the drivers side chuckling, she had been staring at him like he was the best thing in the world, He was glad Carley liked him, but he was worried about the way she seemed to gloss over his bad traits sometimes, someday she would wake up, and she would look at him in disappointment, because he hadn't lived up to her expectations, she would walk away from him, tell him she couldn't be with someone like him, it wasn't a matter of if, it was just a matter of when.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the great reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Mark sat back in his recliner and sighed. Thank God he was home, he hated shopping, it was over, he could relax now, he decided to watch sports center until his football games came on a little later. He had put the tree in the holder for her, and spent twenty minutes rotating the damn thing till Carley said it was perfect, she had it in front of the big bay windows in the living room. 

He had spent another hour digging through the damn attic to find the box of ornaments for her, almost broke his neck getting them downstairs, he was a little temperamental at best right now. Then the girl had shoved a cup of that nasty tea down his throat, he shouldn't complain, since she had been making him drink three cups a day, the pain in his knees was less severe, they hurt less, but he just wanted to chill out in peace, she had disappeared to the kitchen a little while ago and he hadn't seen her since.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carley made a sandwich as she talked on the phone with Amanda. "Amanda it was great, he is so, God..I don't know Yummy for lack of a better word, I love him."

Amanda sighed. Leave it to Carley to fall for the first guy she has sex with. "Girl are you sure its not just lust, I mean if he's that good in bed, maybe you're just mixed up..I just don't want to see you heartbroken Carley."

"I know you don't, but I cant help the way I feel, I mean he's not perfect, far from it, but I don't care..he's perfect for me in a way I thought I would never find, we just fit each other, I cant explain Amanda, its just something I feel in my heart when I'm with him." Carley said as she cut the big sandwich in half.

"I think I know what you mean, what I feel about Dave is different than with any other guy, I just want to make him happy and he seems to make me happy without even trying, its just we fit each other so well." Amanda said sounding happy.

Carley grinned. "Thats it exactly, looks like I'm not the only one in love."

Amanda laughed. "I guess not..look I have to go..I'll call you in a couple of days."

Carley said bye and hung up laying her cell down. She had forgot to mail out her manuscript today, the snow was coming down like crazy, she would have to see if Mark would run her to the post office tomorrow, being from North Carolina, they didn't get a whole lot of snow and when they did it was just a dusting, she wasn't used to driving in it.

Carley grabbed a bag of chips and put a big handful on the plate and set the plate on a tray, she grabbed a couple of beers and headed into the living room, she smiled, for the first time today, Mark looked relaxed.

Carley set the tray on the table he had beside his recliner. "Here Mark, I figured you were getting a little hungry."

Mark looked up and smiled. "Thanks Sugar."

"You're welcome." She said and went over and started unpacking the ornaments. She sat on the floor and unpacked each ornament carefully, she smiled, she could tell a lot were homemade, she grinned as she found the ones Mark had made as a child, they had the name and year on them.

Carley went and got the stepladder from the kitchen and brought it in , so she could string the lights.

Mark watched her as he ate. She looked so happy, he was glad he had relented on the tree, if it made her happy thats all that counted to him.

Mark for the next hour kept a eye on sports center, while he watched her, he was always pleasantly surprised that Carley wasn't a chatterbox, if she said something, it was because she had something to say, she hadn't spoke for over an hour, and he was shocked that any female could go that long without opening her mouth.

He watched as she looked at each ornament before she place it carefully on the tree, then standing back to check her placement, then if she didn't like where it was, she would move it, he smiled, damned but she was cute. "You're awfully quite."

Carley turned her head and looked at him. "Well I know you didn't really want the tree, and I know you got frustrated out shopping today, I was trying not to bug you."

Mark sighed, as much as he enjoyed the peace and quite, he didn't want her walking around on eggshells with him. Mark got up and walked over to look at the tree. "It's beautiful."

Carley smiled. "Yea it is..But I still got to put the angel on top."

Mark took the angel and smiled. "My daddy gave this to my mama their first Christmas together, she used it every year, never did buy another one."

Carley wanted memories like that, sometimes she resented her mother for not giving her a normal childhood.

Mark set the angel in her hands and the he lifted her so she could set it on top. "Perfect." She murmured looking at the tree.

Mark lowered her back down. "Yea it is, my mama would love it."

Carley smiled and turned on the lights. She grinned, it was the perfect tree, she would wrap the presents tonight or tomorrow and get them under the tree and then it would be just perfect.

"Mark..I need to mail my manuscript tomorrow, I'm not used to driving in snow, could you take me?" She asked still staring at the tree.

Mark frowned, that meant she was done, she would probably want to go back home. After all they had started out using each other, him trying to get back at Layla, her using him to get rid of her writers block, but he supposed she didn't really need him now. "I guess you'll be heading home."

Carley turned to look at him. She should have seen it coming, they had a deal, she had done what he asked, and she would send Layla a copy of the book with the dedication in it, he had helped her over come her writers block, he was ready to be rid of her, she had hoped he felt something for her, but she guessed she was wrong.

Mark looked at the stricken look on her face and wished he could drag the words back in his mouth, what a idiot, he didn't want her to leave, but it must sound like that to her, it was obvious from the look on her face, she was wanting to stay here with him. "I can leave, I know I've bugged the hell outta you." She said looking down so he wouldn't see the tears that were burning her eyes, she blinked hard to hold them back.

Mark snatched her in his arms so fast it made her dizzy, he lifted her chin and caught her tearful eyes with his. "I don't want ya to go..I want you here with me..I just thought maybe you wanted to go home."

Carley hugged him in relief. "I want to stay here with you."

Mark wrapped his arms around her. "Good thats settled..I know just what you need."

"What?" Carley said hoping he would be hinting at a trip to the bedroom.

"A nap..you must be exhausted."

Carley frowned. "I don't need no damn nap."

Mark laughed at her facial expression. "Uhh huh, thats why you're getting cranky." he said swinging her up in his arms.

"Mark, shit..I'm fine...I'm not a little kid, okay? I don't want to go to sleep." She whined.

All she wanted was to have Mark make love to her, she was a little sleepy, but she was sure she would wake up just fine if Mark would strip his clothes off.

Mark ignored her and sat down in his recliner, pulling her in his lap and wrapping his arms around her. "Hush..my games coming on." Mark said as he pulled a blanket off the back of the recliner and covered her up.

Carley thought about arguing, but laying in his lap, with his big arms wrapped around her felt good, and she was a little sleepy, she figured sometimes you had to choose your battles, and this battle didn't seem worth it, she was to comfortable, and warm and sleepy.

Mark chuckled at her, she was asleep in less than five minutes and he stroked her long hair as he watched his football game, he figured life didn't get much better than this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carley came awake aware of a warm body close to hers. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before she slowly opened them to find herself pressed against Mark, in his recliner. "Hey sleepy head."

Carly moved her head back to find Mark watching her with amusement. "Poof." She grumbled closing her eyes again.

She felt laughter rumbling up from his chest. "You sure can be grumpy when ya wake up."

Carley kept her eyes closed and snuggled up closer to him. "For someone who wasn't sleepy, you sure don't want to get up."

Carley finally opened her eyes. "I guess I was a little tired." She said grinning at him.

Mark impulsively bent and kissed her lips, drawing her into a long lingering lip lock.

"Mmmm." She said when he pulled back.

"Want me to go pick up some take out for dinner?" Mark asked playing with her long hair.

"No, I'm going to make dinner, but first I need coffee." She said scooting off his lap.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carley sipped on her third cup of coffee as she cut up fresh vegetables for the stew she was making. She got that going and she pulled out the ingredients for making cookies, she decided she would make Christmas sugar cookies and Chocolate drops.

Carley got lost in what she was doing and didn't notice when Mark walked in. "Whatcha doing, you been gone for a while?" He asked leaning on the counter.

"Making cookies." She said sliding two pans in the oven.

Mark watched as she set the time. He sighed..he wanted her bad..but hell what was he supposed to do toss her on the table and take her while the cookies baked. He had been in the living room waiting somewhat impatiently, not even enjoying the football game..all he could think about was having her.

Mark tapped his fingers on the counter, just how long would it take her to make cookies he wondered. "How long before dinner?" He asked trying to calculate how long it would be till he could have her.

"Umm a couple of hours..I'm making stew, it has to cook for a while, you hungry?" She asked turning to look at him.

He was starving but not for food, for her. "Naw I can wait." He said shifting against the counter.

Mark was unsure of himself with Carley, in the past if he wanted a woman, he had no trouble communicating that, but Carley was different, she was a lady, not some bimbo, he might enjoy whispering dirty stuff in her ear when they were fooling around, but the girl was making Christmas cookies, for God sakes, and she was a virgin up until yesterday, he didn't want to upset her, or have her thinking he was some kinda sex maniac.

Carley looked at Mark who seemed as fidgety as a cat with its tail under a rocking chair. "You okay?"

"Yea yea, fine..I'm going to go finish watching my game, half time should be about over." He said.

Carley watched him leave and smiled, maybe he was suffering from the same thing she was. Carley wrapped up the rest of the cookie dough and put it in the refrigerator. Cookies could wait, she pulled them one out of the oven and put them on a plate.

She had promised him a special treat, and it sure as hell wasn't cookies. She headed upstairs with a smile on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark was engrossed in his football game, he figured he would get lucky with Carley at bedtime hopefully.

"Here Mark, I brought you some cookies."

"Thanks Sugar." He said taking one of the cookies off the plate she set on the table beside him.

He took a bite. "There good." He said glancing up and immediately choked as he caught site of Carley.

She had on a hot little red number, she must have bought at Victoria's secret, it was red with white fur trim and it didn't even hit her ass cheeks, her breasts were about falling out of the low cut top, and the thongs that went with it barely covered her.

Carly started pounding on his back, as he had sucked a bit of cookie down his throat. "You okay Mark?" She asked looking worried.

Mark nodded and managed to get a hold of himself, except for his dick, which was now ready to break in half.

Mark jerked her across his lap and lifted up the red baby doll, his eyes glazing at the sight of her cute ass revealed by the thong. "I did promise you a special treat." Carley said giggling as is large hand caressed her ass.

"Christ, I thought ya meant cookies or something." He said his voice roughed by lust.

Huh uh.." She said wiggling around on his erection.  
"Dammit Carley are you trying to kill me." Mark groaned.

Carley grinned and looked back at him over her shoulder. "Umm no I'm trying to get you to fuck me."

The rest of Mark's blood drained straight to his crotch, Carley little innocent Carley talking like that, made him lose all self control, his hand came down on her ass, with a sharp slap. "get up." He growled.

Carley grinned and scrambled off his lap, now she was getting some where.

Mark had tried his best to be a gentleman today, when all he wanted was to drill the hell outta her, but he could no longer stop himself.

He lifted her in his arms crushing his mouth to hers in a hard passionate kiss, Carley wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, kissing him back, just as hard, she wanted this man, bad.

Mark carried her out of the living room into the foyer and sat her down, his hands stopped on her breasts for a moment and he squeezed them in his large hands, and groaned, damn she felt good.

Mark spun her around and pushed her down across the table, in the foyer, her hips hanging off the edge, she found herself facing the mirror. His big hands ripped the small pair of panties from her body and she gasped in shock. When his finger plunged into her she whimpered and closed her eyes.

"No." Mark big voice boomed and she felt him tug on her long hair, her eyes opened and met his in the mirror. "Keep your eyes open, look at us, I want you to see you , how I see you." He said as he used his finger to stroke her.

Carley didn't recognize the woman sprawled across the table, she looked hot, and wild and sexy, not the cute little girl next door, she was different with Mark.

Carley moaned as he pulled his hand away, but she watched as he unbuckled his belt and his zipper came down and he pulled his now rock hard shaft from his pants, he kicked out of his pants and pulled off his shirt tossing them to the side.

Carley's breathing became rapid as he grasped her hips and plunged in her wet core. Carley bit down on her lip trying not to scream and whimper moved up her throat and out of her mouth.

"Don't hold back, scream sugar, theres no one to hear, but us." he growled as he pulled back and plunged into her willing body once again.

Carley moaned and pushed back to meet his hard thrusts, Mark leaned over and grasped her hair tugging her head up. "Look baby, look at how hot you are." He whispered as he continued to pummel into her body.

Carley cried out as he kept pushing at her , forcing her head back up time and again to watch him and watch herself, it was the most erotic sight, to see Mark, watch him fuck the hell out of her, cause there was no other words for what he was doing.

Mark grunted as he shoved into her hard and fast, she had him so worked up, only this hard pounding sex, would do for now, he wanted to possess her, make her his, and only his.

Carley eyes locked with his, she seen the intense raw passion in his eyes. "Now Carley, come with me now." Mark felt himself about to boil over and he wanted her to be with him, his grip tightened on her hips and the hand in her hair tightened and he jerked her back against the hard thrust of his hips.

Carley did scream this time, as her body trembled in climax, but she didn't close her eyes, she watched as Mark roared and trembled, his body riding her even harder as he came deep in her wet core. She moaned and whimpered as the climax rode over her in waves of pure pleasure. Mark continued to move in her wet heat, even as his trembling slowed, and his mind cleared a little, he watched her in the mirror, she was limp and pliant beneath him, and her legs still trembled from the mind blowing orgasm.

Mark finally pulled himself from her and pulled her up in his arms, he carried her to the couch and laid her down, her covered his body with her, drawing her face to his, he kissed her deeply, his tongue gliding in to taste her.

Carley wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist, she felt his hard shaft one again nudging at her wet folds. Carley tilted her hips and pushed herself on his shaft, moaning into his deep kiss, at the feeling of fullness in her, once again feeling the sparks of pleasure, from his possession.

Mark moved slower this time, taking his time teasing her with his slow thrusts and hot kisses, taking time to rip the top of the outfit from her body and tease, lick and suckle her breasts till she was begging him to come.

Mark lifted his head to watch her, as she fell apart again, screaming his name, he felt his heart swell at the sight of her, her wild abandon as she climaxed, he started thrusting harder, her wet core pulling him, milking him, drawing him in deeper.

Mark groaned out her name over and over as he came, holding tight to her warm body, his hips thrusting harder and harder as he released deep in her wet heat.

When he finally collapsed on top of her, he felt her loving hands soothing his sweat soaked body, her sweet lips kissed whatever skin she could reach.

Mark rolled over drawing her body on top of her and he kissed her temple. Mark wondered how the hell he would ever let her walk away from him. She would eventually, but he couldn't imagine, not being able to love her like he just had.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the reviews..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Mark and Carley lay on the living room floor, wrapped up in a pile of blankets, Mark had got up long enough to get a fire going in the fireplace, and the room was dark except for the glow of the fire and the twinkling lights of the tree.

Carley lay with her head on his chest, her small hand aimlessly tracing circles on his warm skin.

Carley was lost in her own thoughts, she wondered how anything could be so perfect as her and as her and Mark's lovemaking, she loved the way he made love to her, fucked her whatever name you wanted to call it, she needed him, just as much as she needed air to breathe, but what happened when he got tired of her, when he did want her to leave, she would die inside, she knew that, she didn't feel like she could go five minutes without touching him, what would she do when he was gone for good?

Mark looked at her a little worried, she hadn't spoke a word since their rambunctious bout of love making, Mark had made a fire and gathered a bunch of blankets and he had carried her over near the fire where they had cuddled together since.

"I need to check on dinner." She said abruptly and scrambled out from beneath his arm, he watched as she grabbed his discarded shirt and pulled it over her head, on her it hit her knees, and she took off for the kitchen. He was worried now, something was bothering her.

Carley turned off the stew she had left on simmer. She pulled out the flour and decided to make biscuits. .

She mixed the ingredients and rolled out the dough, grabbing the cutter from the cabinet and laying the dough on a long cookie sheet.

She wanted to put her insecurity behind her and be happy, but with Mark that wasn't easy, he wasn't exactly a poster child for stable relationships, she could look past his faults and his macho man crap, it didn't really bother her, and if it did, she would get in his face about it, no she was worried about him becoming bored with her and walking away. Carley didn't like worrying about that, but she couldn't help it.

"Sugar." Mark came up behind her and put is hands on her shoulders.

Carley turned and hugged him. "Dinner will be ready in a few."

Mark lifted her chin and looked down in her brown eyes. "Did I hurt you, was I too rough with you?" he asked. It had been worrying him when she had got so quite, he had been damn near uncontrollable, his lust had overwhelmed him, now he was worried, he may have hurt her or scared her.

Carley shook her head and smiled at him. "No Mark, what we did, I enjoyed every bit as much as you did, you did not hurt me." She told him firmly, she didn't wants Mark thinking she was some fragile flower, that he had to handle with kid gloves.

"Then whats wrong?" He asked, in Mark's opinion, no matter how good things were going with a woman they could always find something wrong or something to worry about, she should still be on a high from the great sex they had.

Carley wondered what he would do if she told him that she loved him and was afraid of losing him, then she shook that thought right out of her head, she was a advocate of honesty, but in this case, she didn't think Mark was at a point to handle that much truth.

"Nothing really, I've just started my next book, and I had my mind on plot lines and stuff, I get kinda zoned out when I write, you know how I get when I'm writing." She said and went to pull the biscuits out of the oven.

Mark knew she was lying, she couldn't lie to save her life, but he wasn't going to push her, he wasn't even sure he wanted to know what was bothering her, he was sure it was something about him, was she becoming disillusioned with him already.

Mark wouldn't try to change to keep a woman, not any woman, not even Carley, what she saw was what she got.

But when she turned around and flashed that sweet smile at him, and fixed his food for him, and dropped a kiss on his forehead when he sat down to eat, he asked himself, could he charge to keep her.

No woman had ever made him feel the way Carley did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Carley woke to find Mark still sleeping, she kissed his cheek and slid out from beneath his arm and went to the bathroom to shower. She got out and dried off and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt and went downstairs to make breakfast.

Carley pulled out the stuff to make pancakes and fresh fruit. She had the batter ready to go when her phone rang. "Hello."

"Carley hey Merry Christmas."

Carley set down the batter and set down in one of the chairs. "Ma, is that you?"

"Of course its me, it hasn't been that long since you heard from me is it?" Her mother asked laughing.

"Well it has been a while, six months Ma."

"Okay Carley don't put a guilt trip on me, you're a grown woman and I have my own life to live." Her mother said.

Carley sighed, same old shit. "So how are you?"

"I'm wonderful, I love Denver, but Jason is taking me to Aspen for Christmas, I always knew I would land a guy with money, and I did this time, now what about you, I know Greg dumped you, or did you dump him? I hope you learned your lesson on that, you have to give a man sex, to keep him."

Carley got angry, she wasn't taking the blame for Greg being a ass hole. "I don't know Ma, it didn't seem to work for you , how many times you been married now, 6 or 7 I always forget."

"Don't smart mouth me girl, I'm just trying to help you, you have a steady man yet?"

"Uh well I'm kinda seeing someone." Carley said biting her lip, she didn't get along with her mother, but it was the only mother she had, and any attention she got was better than nothing.

"You having sex?' her mother asked bluntly.

"Ma I don't really want to discuss this with you, okay?" Carley said.

"Carley, if you cant discuss your sex life with your mama, then theres something wrong, you have to stop holding back from men, or you'll never get married, men like to sample what there getting."

Carley had enough, conversations with her mother always went like this. "Ma, thats enough, I'm not talking about this!" She said her voice rising.

"Fine, see if I try to help you again." Her mother snapped and hung up.

Carley slammed the phone down on the table. "Fuck!"

Mark watched from behind her, he had caught most of the conversation, which hadn't seemed to go well. "Morning."

Carley whirled around. "Mark sit down, and I'll fix your tea, breakfast will be ready in a little while."

Mark walked over and sat down as she put a cup of tea in front of him. "You okay?"

Carley nodded. "Yea, I'm fine." She said and turned away to make breakfast.

Mark watched her as they ate breakfast, well he ate, she moved food around on the plate, she was brooding, maybe about the call from her mother.

When they were done, they both washed dishes and the Mark turned to her. "Ready to go to the post office?"

"Yep, let me go get my coat." She said and went off to get it, Mark walked in the living room to wait and stared out the window at the snow, it wasn't to bad outside.

Carley came in the living room and went to grab her manuscript, Mark walked over. He saw she had two envelopes instead of one. "Two?" He asked.

Carley grinned. "Just a habit, I always print out two, in case the first one gets lost in the mail or something, then I can just mail the other out, its happened before, the postal service can be iffy sometimes."

Carley laid the extra back on the table and pulled the knit cap on her head. "Ready."

Mark nodded and grabbed his coat and they left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark came up behind Carley and watched her, a smile forming on his face. She was twirling in the snow, trying to catch flakes in her mouth. She was standing outside the post office. Mark wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Whatcha doing silly?"

Carley turned in his arms. "Enjoying the snow."

Mark leaned down and kissed her wet lips and her face and then lifted his head. "Girl, you're freezing, lets get home, I got a poker game to get too."

Carley nodded and followed Mark over to his truck, where he held the door for her. Mark noticed she seemed to be out of the weird mood she was in this morning, he hoped it wasn't anything he had done, he figured it was because of the call from her mom, he wished she felt like she could talk to him about whatever was bothering, then he shook his head, what was he thinking, he didn't wants some woman going on and on about her problems, he would never get any peace.

"You don't mind me going out to play cards do ya?" He asked.

Carley shook her head. "Umm no, I'll work on my writing, and I have presents to wrap, I'll get on aim and chat with my friends."

Mark looked at her closely to make sure she was telling the truth, woman loved to say one thing and mean the other. They pulled into his driveway and Mark got out and let her out of the truck and walked her to the door. "You know I forgot to get wrapping paper, I'll probably run down to wal-mart after while and get some, its not to far."

Mark opened the front door and walked her in. "I would rather you didn't, they are calling for more snow this evening, I'll take ya tomorrow."

Carley pulled off her coat and hung it up. "But its not that bad out, it feels like its warming up, wal-mart is not that far away."

Mark shook his head. "I said no, it might not be that bad now, but why take chances, you're not used to bad weather, now give me a kiss, I'll see you around midnight."

Carley walked over and kissed him and he pulled her close in his arms, hugging her tight. "Be good." He said almost like he was warning her.

Carley just grinned at him. "Yea I will."

Mark looked doubtful, but he turned and left. Carley grabbed her laptop and sat down at the desk and went to work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carley spent the day making huge amounts of Christmas cookies and working on her new book. She called Amanda and the two hung on the phone for hours, she spent a couple of hours chatting online with friends. She looked up at the time and seen it was five. The day wasn't even half over yet.

She had thought about driving to Wal-mart all day, but she knew it wasn't worth the fight that she would have with Mark over it, the snow had started back up again, like he said. She just wasn't used to being house bound, she went where she wanted and did what she wanted, truth was she would be kinda nervous about driving in snow. Still it stuck in her craw, for Mark to tell her no, like she was a little kid or something.

Truth was she was lonely for him, she didn't want to be one of those women, who clung to their man, but she missed him. Carley frowned, she was becoming one of those clingy women that didn't have a life outside of a man, she hated women like that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark got up from the table and looked out the window, it was still snowing but not hard. The road shouldn't be to bad. "Hey man, you been lost all day, you going to play or what?"

Mark looked over at his friend Jimmy. "Deal me out." He said and headed for Frank's kitchen.

Frank was in there making another tray of sandwiches. "Okay Mark, whats wrong, you're not really here, where ya been all day, or need I ask?"

Mark shrugged. "Weather is getting worse, I should think about going home." He said grabbing a mug of coffee.

Frank laughed. "Okay..you got that little girl waiting on ya huh?"

Mark snapped. "No, I do what I want, its not like I gotta be home at a certain time."

Frank walked out still laughing. Mark grabbed his cell phone and dialed Carley's number. He curse, he let it ring twenty times and she didn't answer, where the hell was she. He dialed it again, and still no answer. "Dammit, I bet ya anything, she didn't decided to go out." He said his anger starting to simmer along with worry, she shouldn't be driving in this mess.

Mark vowed when he got a hold of her, he was going to skin her. He walked out to the den where the guys were playing. "I gotta go."

Frank saw the worried look on his face. "Everything okay?"

"Yea, but I gotta head out, see you guys later."

Frank watched Mark leave smiling, he was a man in love, only problem was he was fighting it every step of the way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark found the roads were getting pretty bad, this crap was supposed to freeze over night, his bad temper was at a boiling point by the time he got home, he turned off the truck and walked in the front door, she probably hadn't got back, yet and he debated whether he should go try to look for her, she may have run off the road somewhere, that thought sent chills down his spine. He decided to go through the back door and check the garage for which car she took, hopefully she took one of the four wheel drives.

He stopped short when he walked in the kitchen, there she was in one of his long t-shirts, icing a cake and singing jingle bells. She looked up when she saw him and smiled and ran and jumped in his arms. "Mark you're back early."

Mark caught her and held her close, he was so damn relieved she was here, safe and sound.

Carley tried to get down, she was acting like a idiot, Mark probably thought she was pathetic, he hadn't been gone a year and she was acting like he had.

Mark sat her on the counter. "Where the hell ya been? I tried to call and you never answered the phone." He said frowning at her.

"Your stable guy called and said he couldn't get out of his driveway and that someone needed to feed the horses, so I went down and fed them." Carley said wondering why he looked so pissed.

"Oh...I thought maybe you went out after I told ya not too." He said, Mark felt kinda dumb now, jumping to conclusions.

"Well to be honest, I thought about it, I hate being bossed around, but the roads looked pretty bad, I'm not dumb." She and slid past him and off the counter.

Mark turned around. "I didn't say ya was dumb."

Carley put her hands on her hips. "Believe it or not..I lived almost thirty years taking care of myself...I got plenty of common sense, I don't need no one telling me what I can or cant do." Carley was pissed, he had only hurried home because he hoped to catch her doing something, not because he missed her.

Carley took the cake and put it in the Tupperware cake holder to keep it fresh.

Mark just looked at her like she was crazy, what the hell had he done now. "Why the hell ya getting mad for?"

Carley turned on him and looked at him like he was the crazy one. "Because I thought you came home because you wanted to, but you came home, so you could jump down my throat, cause you thought I disobeyed one of your dumb orders!" She yelled.

Mark was going to yell right back, but he figured if he wanted to keep Carley around maybe he should try to be a little nicer even when she was acting crazy and irrational. "Carley do you realize how stupid that sounds, just calm down, you're PMSing again, why don't you go take a nap." Mark was pretty proud of himself he hadn't yelled or nothing.

Carley grabbed the front of his shirt and got in his face, well as much as she could since she was so much shorter than him. "You big dummy, I am not PMSing, and you're a damn man of course you don't understand what I'm talking about and I don't need a fucking nap!"

Mark took a deep breath, he wasn't going to yell at her no matter what, he could do this, he could be one of those wimpy understanding guys, he just had to try a little harder. Mark pulled her hand off his shirt. "Look, you seem upset, go lay down, okay..I'll make you a cup of hot chocolate or something."

Carley looked at him like he had grown two head, what the fuck was wrong with him, he was acting like Greg or some shit, that man had never raised his voice in his life, you couldn't even have a descent fight with him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Carley demanded.

"Wrong with me? Theres nothing wrong with me. You're acting childish, just calm down." Mark said trying his best to be patient with her.

Carley just looked at him, where was her Mark, the one who yelled back, and acted bossy, and would have swatted her ass just a couple of days ago, then she got it, he was bored with her, he didn't give a shit no more, he was just tolerating her. Carley burst into tears and turned and ran upstairs. Mark jumped when he heard a door slam. "Well dumb ass, that went real well, be an ass, that don't work, be nice, that don't work, what the hell does women want anyway?

Mark grabbed a beer, and tried to figure out what to do next.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thnaks for the great reviews..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Mark threw the beer can in the trash and sighed, might as well get this over with. He was done playing it Mr. Nice guy, obviously that didn't work for him. Mark stomped up the stairs and flung open the bedroom to door to find her in the bed with the covers pulled over her head. Mark sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled the covers off her. "Sit up here, and quit that bawling, right now." He snapped. 

Carley looked up at him and just flipped over away from him. "Oh no, I'm done with that shit, get over here." He said and dragged her across the bed. "Now sit your ass up."

Carley glared at him, but she sat up. "Now what the hell is your problem?" He demanded.

"I already told you." She snapped.

"No, you didn't tell me shit, you acted like a crazy person, now tell me why?" Mark demanded.

Carley looked at him, at least he was acting like his normal self now, instead of some zombie. "Go away." She snapped and pushed him away from her or tried to, it was like moving a tree, it wasn't happening. "Okay, thats it." Mark snapped and dragged her kicking and screaming across his lap. "Mark Callaway, let me go!" Carley screamed.

"I will as soon as you start talking." He said and delivered a not to gentle slap to her ass. "Owwww. Dammit Mark quit."

"Ready to talk?" Mark asked rubbing the stinging spot he had just slapped. Hell if he kept doing that she was going to be ready for something other than talking. Damn but that felt good. She was snapped out of her day dream, by another sharp swat. "Okay dammit..stop." She yelped.

Mark pulled her back up sitting her in his lap and wrapping his arms around her. "Talk brat."

Carley pouted and leaned back against him. "I can flip ya right back over..talk." he threatened. "and try to explain so I understand what the hell your talking about."

Carley felt stupid, okay so maybe she did go a little off the deep end, he would probably laugh at her. Carley wouldn't look at him, she kept her eyes on her hands. "I thought you came home early cause you missed me, but you just came home to yell at me." She said in a low voice.

Mark just shook his head, thats it , he was right , women were crazy. But then again, if thats the way she felt, he could try to be understanding about it, besides he had missed her. "Carley, I came home because I was worried about you, when I couldn't get you on the phone, and I did miss you, I didn't win one hand of poker, tonight..because you were on my mind."

Carley looked up to meet his intense green eyes. "Really?"

"Yea, really..now is that all thats pissing you off?" He asked wanting to be done with this emotional crap.

"Well when I was yelling at you downstairs, you were being nice, thats really creepy Mark." She said laying her head on his chest.

Mark shook his head, that just proved it, no way to make a woman happy. "I was trying to be the kind of guy women want, ya know, understanding, nice, all that shit." Mark said as confused as ever about what women wanted, this woman in particular.

Carley shook her head. "I don't give a shit about what other women want, it's creepy, don't act like that, you reminded me of Greg , I like you the way you are."

Mark lifted her chin looking down at her. "You saying you like it when I yell at you?"

"Okay well maybe not like, I don't particularly like fighting, but its part of who you are, besides I like that I can go toe to toe with you and you're not some wimp ass guy, that backs down from me..I don't know, its just weird when you acted like that." Carley said.

Mark sighed, he really wished women came with handbooks. So maybe she liked the whole caveman thing, every other woman in his life complained about. "So we done fighting, cause I'm starved..I'll fix us something to eat."

Carley nodded and reached up to kiss him. Mark kissed her back his lips claiming hers for a long moment. Mark lifted his head and pushed the hair back from her cheek. "You drive me crazy ya know, I feel like I should still tan your hide, but at the same time, I just want to kiss ya senseless, you're making me lose my mind woman."

Carley smiled, she knew exactly what he meant, half the time she wanted to hit him in the head with a board, but the need to kiss and make love with him over rode that, and the weird thing was she liked him like this, the minute he had tried that stupid nice guy crap, she had wanted to scream, maybe she had a mental problem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days were spent just hanging around the house, Mark had went out and got her wrapping paper, and she had spent a few hours holed up in one of the spare rooms wrapping presents.

They spent their mornings eating breakfast, long lovemaking sessions, then she would spend the afternoon working, while he either checked on the horses, played with one of his bikes, or watched TV.

Carley would start dinner, Mark would drag her to the living room and make love to her in various places, he told her they were going to eventually hit every spot in the house.

They would eat dinner, clean up, Mark went back to his football and she spent the evening writing, when she got tired, she would go climb in his lap and lay there with him till the game was over, then he would carry her upstairs and make love to her again.

Mark honestly thought he should be bored with the same routine, but nothing about their routine bored him, he was happy, content and sexually fulfilled for the first time in his life. Then there was their fighting, they usually went at it every couple of days over nothing very important , mostly when he made some dumb sexist comment, or he started bossing her around, they would yell and fight, kiss and make up, make love, even that was comforting to Mark, she challenged him in every way, mentally and physically.

Mark was beginning to accept the fact, that Carley was becoming a permanent fixture in his life, and the more he thought about it, the less scary it became, what scared him more was her leaving.

Mark looked up from the TV, it was Christmas Eve and Carley was lying on the floor near the tree shaking her presents. Mark bit his lip, so he wouldn't start laughing. He got up and quietly walked up behind her grabbing her.

Carley squealed and then slapped his arm. "Ya big bastard, you scared me."

Mark sat down and dragged her in his lap. "Leave the presents alone, what are ya two?" He said laughing.

Carley poked her bottom lip out. "I was just trying to figure out what they was."

Mark kissed her briefly and lifted his head. "You'll find out in the morning brat, You better get to bed huh? Time for Santa yea?"

"I'm not going to bed this early." She said crossing her arms.

Mark bent his head again pressing his lips to her, the pressure increasing and Carley moaned putting her arms around his neck. When his tongue pressed against her lips, she parted her lips for him, his tongue gliding in to tease hers, again and again, leaving her wanting so much more. When he pulled back again she laid her head on his chest. "I am kinda tired."

Mark laughed and swung her up in his arms. "I thought so, I hope not to tired, I'm going to .." He trailed off an leaned down and whispered in her ear.

Carley turned red as fire, but the tingle between her legs caused her to clench her thighs together, if another man had ever said that to her, she would have slapped his face, but Mark just made her hot with his dirty suggestions. By the time he dropped her on their bed, she was hot as a fire cracker and Mark bent and stripped her shirt and panties off. He stood and pulled off his clothes, tossing them to the side. Mark laid back on the bed and beckoned her over with his hand.

Carley crawled over to him , not being able to resist touching his shaft, she stroked it , causing him to groan.

Mark reach down and ran his thumb across her bottom lip. "Use that sweet mouth sugar."

Carley smiled catching the tip of his thumb in between her lips and sucking it in her mouth. Mark dropped his head back groaning, the girl was smoking, she was going to be the death of him.

When he felt her warm mouth on his shaft, his whole body jerked. Mark groaned again as her tongue caressed him, making him surge toward her mouth. Mark reached down lifting her hair out of the way, so he could watch her, the site was so erotic, he about lost it, he closed his eyes quickly and just enjoyed what she was doing to him

Carley loved the feeling of power she seemed to hold over him at times like this, she loved giving him so much pleasure.

Mark reached own and stroked her head as she pleasured him, the girl was phenomenal, her hands and mouth were bring him close to the edge, when her mouth started sliding over him at a faster pace, he knew he was lost, he threw back his head groaning her name, as he climaxed in her sweet mouth.

Carley kissed her way up his large body and lay her head on his chest. Mark wrapped his arms around her for a moment.

Mark moved and flipped her to her back, he kissed her lips and her face, moved down to her chin and left a long trial of kisses to her breasts where he stopped to suckle each one, till they were pebbled beneath his tongue.

By the time Mark had made his way to the wetness between her legs, Carley was moaning and thrashing. Mark smiled and parted her folds with his fingers, laying his tongue on her, sliding along her glistening folds , he slid one big finger in her and continued his assault with his tongue.

Carley pushed her hips down to meet his tongue, trying her best to come, she felt as if she would explode of she didn't.

Mark slid another finger deep in her and his tongue found her nub, and worked his tongue over it again and again. Carley bucked her hips and screamed as the intense organism washed over her, she whimpered even as her body trembled uncontrollably.

Mark worked his fingers and tongue until she lay still, then he laid his head on her stomach and caressed the still wet jewel between her legs till she was squirming again. When she was desperate to come again, Mark removed his hand, much to her distress and she begged for him not to stop.

Mark got off the bed and flipped her to her stomach, pulling her to the edge. "Knees up." He growled, he had one goal in mind now, the time for sweet love making was over for tonight, he wanted to be inside her as quick as possible. Carley lifted her self to her knees, the upper half of her body resting on her arms and elbows, she shivered at the command, Mark turned her on even more when he was like this.

Carly barely got herself on her knees when Mark grabbed her hips and pushed his thick shaft inside her in one hard stroke.

Mark slammed into her warm wet core, over and over , his hand finding her hair and tugging her head up, he bent over her licking her back even as he slammed into her.

Carley was lost in a haze of pleasure, she clawed at the bedspread trying to control the ever growing sense of helplessness as her body trembled beneath his onslaught.

Mark grunted with the effort, his hips slapping against her as he drilled into her, he threw back his head, her name spilling from his lips as he fell over the edge,

Carley was right behind him, screaming in mindless pleasure as her climax washed over her, her body spasmed and trembled with release, Mark still thrusting into her wet core. Mark finally collapsed against her back, his head resting on her shoulder. Mark felt her body still trembling and stood, he pushed her down and rolled her to her back and lay down beside her, pulling her tightly in his arms.

He felt like he should say something, but the only words that popped into his mind, scared him shit less, where the hell had that come from? Love, he barely knew this girl, he was just in a healthy flux of lust, he was confused.

Carley stirred in his arms and he bent to kiss her sweet lips for just a moment. "Get to sleep Sugar." He whispered.

Carley yawned and nodded, laying her head on his chest and sliding her leg between his. She was asleep in a matter of minutes. Mark stroked her silky hair and watched her, her plans had been to leave after Christmas, he had to tell her something or she would leave, maybe he could just ask her to stay, she seemed as happy as he was. Mark closed his eyes, he would worry about it tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark frowned as he felt something poking him. "Mark get up."

Mark opened one eye and looked at the clock, it was six in the morning. "Are you fucking crazy, go back to sleep." He growled and turned away from her.

"But Mark come on..it's Christmas morning, get up." Carley said shaking his shoulder.

"Carley, its to early, go back to sleep, I mean it." He snapped, was she crazy?

Carley huffed and stuck her tongue out at his back. "Fucking scrooge."

Mark sighed. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, now stop yammering and go back to sleep."

"Asshole." Carley muttered turning on her side. He could be such a jerk sometimes. She tossed and turned for ten minutes, until Mark sat up and was about to yell his head off, but looking at her stopped him. He sighed and pulled her up to sit beside him. "Ya know one down you're going to drown yourself, ya cry way to much." he grumbled.

"Sorry." she said laying her head against his shoulder.

"Get your ass up and make some coffee." He growled.

Carley grinned and kissed him , then rolled over him and got up. Mark watched her pull on her panties and put on jeans and a sweater.

He smiled as she left the room, she had enough energy for ten people. Mark shook his head, he was afraid the brat had him wrapped, and he didn't think there was a damn thing he could do about it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark smiled as she launched herself at him again and kissed him. "I love it Mark, put it on me." She said bouncing around on his lap.

Mark lifted her hair and latched the necklace in the back. "If I'd know you were going to be doing all that kissing, I would have got you a lot more presents." He said grinning.

"You got me plenty of presents." She said grabbing the care bear and hugging it for a moment.

Carley smile and kissed him again and handed him, one of the last two presents he had.

Mark kept her in his lap and opened it. He looked at the gold pocket watch and smiled, she knew him well. Carley popped it open and handed it back to him. Mark looked down at the engraving on the inside.

"_Mark, you're truly my hero..Carley"_

Mark didn't know what to say, he always expected Carley to get tired of his crap and take off, but she seemed to accept him the way he was, did she really think he was just as good as one of those guys she wrote about. Mark tilted her chin up and he kissed her. "Thank you Sugar..I love it."

Carley smiled and hugged him, this was the best Christmas she ever had, she wanted to stay here forever with Mark, now how to find out of he felt the same way. "One more." She said grinning and reaching over to hand him a small box. Mark opened it and looked at her puzzled, it was a Harley leather keyring with a key on it. "Whats this?"

"I don't know, maybe you better look outside." She said laughing.

Mark hoisted her in his arms and walked out the foyer and out the front door. He stopped and almost dropped her, but he tightened his grip and walked over looking at the beautiful midnight blue custom Softail. "It's a 2008." he said and sat her down on the seat.

Carley just grinned. "I got some connections."

Mark looked at her and back at the bike. "Sugar this must have cost a fortune..I Cant..."

Carley cut him off. "Ya know its rude to hint around at the price of a present." She said pulling her feet under her to keep them warm.

Mark just stared at her, he couldn't believe she had got him something like this, you didn't just go buy a Harley like this for someone you were just sleeping with, it hit him, she loved him, it was all over her face, it had been for a while, he just had his head up his ass as usual. Mark grabbed her off the bike and kissed her and spun her around. "I love it Sugar, thank you..now lets get you bundled up, we're going for a ride." He said and carried her back toward the house. Carley hung on to him, she could tell he really liked it. "Can I drive it?"

Mark laughed. "Not on your life brat."

Carley just grinned. "We'll see."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carley was fixing dinner and was hard pressed to get the huge grin off her face, it had been a wonderful day, they had went for a ride on Mark's new bike and then he had spent a hour putting in the garage and shining up and looking at it. Carley smiled, men and their toys. Then he had swept her up and made love to her right on the living room floor. She had just got off the phone with Amanda, who proclaimed she also had the best Christmas ever and that Dave said he wanted them to date exclusively. She had even talked to Dave wishing him a Merry Christmas. Stephanie and Paul had called her to check on her.

Stephanie once again had warned her about becoming to involved with Mark, she knew her friend was worried, but she was thinking with her heart now, not her head. She had made up her mind, it didn't matter if Mark ever said he loved her, if he ever wanted to get married, what she had now with him was enough, she would live with that, she worshiped the man and the thought of leaving him made her heart hurt.

They had dinner and after wards Mark helped her clean up and Mark made them big mugs of hot chocolate and they curled up together in front of the fire he made. They didn't say much of anything, but both seemed happy with just sitting next to each other. Mark set his empty mug down and leaned over to kiss Carley. "Sugar did you have a good day?"

Carley smiled up at him. "This is the best Christmas, I ever had Mark."

Mark felt the tightness in his chest, this girl was the world to him right now, they would have to talk soon, he wanted her to stay, but thats all he could offer her, and she deserved marriage and kids. Could he really ask her to stay here and just be his lover, and nothing else. Mark sighed and pulled her sweet body closer to him. He was going to be selfish, because he knew he couldn't watch her walk away from him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay folks this is the last chapter..enjoy..Thanks for the great reviews.**

* * *

"Carley...I'll be gone most of the day." Mark said as he got his jacket on.

Carley walked over giving him a long lingering kiss. "I don't know, maybe I should just stay at home." He said grinning.

Carley smiled. "Go on...Franks already called twice, he's waiting for you."

Mark and a few of his friends were heading out on a all day ride, Mark was taking his new bike, he was eager to show it off. "Okay..I'll see ya tonight."

Mark pressed another quick kiss to her lips and left. Carley grabbed another cup of coffee and went back to work.

It was a couple of days after Christmas, and Mark or Carley hadn't mentioned her leaving again, Carley knew they were going to have to discuss this thing between them, but she wasn't eager to hash it over, she was just happy to stay here with Mark, she feared if he thought about it to much, he would decide he was tired of her.

Carley spent the better part of the day writing and then went down to the stables to visit the horses, Mark had took her riding a few times, but she just liked coming down and bringing them bits of apples and petting them.

When she got back to the house, she was looking through the refrigerator when the door bell rang. She walked through the living room into the foyer to answer the door. She was surprised to find Layla standing there. "Hello Layla, come in." She said trying to be friendly.

Layla gave her a cool smile and walked in. "Is Mark here?"

"No, he's out with friends for the day." Carley said and went to the kitchen to make them some coffee, Layla followed and sat down at the table.

Carley poured them some coffee and handed one to Layla and sat down across from her, wondering what the hell the woman wanted.

Layla looked up at her. "I'm surprised you're still here."

"Why, where else would I be?" Carley asked deciding she wasn't going to let Layla get under her skin.

"Carley, I hate to be the one to tell you this, I really thought Mark would have by now, but we talked before Christmas, and we have decided to work on putting our marriage back together."

Carley just stared at the woman, no way did she believe that, Mark might be a lot of things, but a two faced cheater wasn't one of them, she knew if Mark had decided to go back to Layla, he wouldn't be sleeping with her, she refused to believe that of him. "Well its funny, he's not acting like a man with another woman on his mind, but if its true, I'll have Mark tell me himself."

Layla gave her a nasty look. "I'm not lying."

Carley shrugged. "Like I said, I'll discuss it with Mark, if he tells me he wants you back, I'll pack my stuff and go."

Layla got up. "Don't you have any pride, you should just walk away."

Carley watched the woman leave the room and a minute later, heard the front door slam. She let out a breath, she had been holding.

Carley had been confident in front of Layla, but no doubts began to creep in, Mark never said he loved her, that what they were doing was anything more than casual sex, in fact both of them had been avoiding any conversation about anything serious between them.

Carley got up and started pacing, her mind racing, she didn't expect Mark to marry her, or declare his undying love, she could live with the relationship they had now, as long as he was honest with her, and didn't go to other women, she loved him and she would accept that this was all she could have of him, hell she would even give of the thought of children, thats how much she loved him.

Her mind was running over the last few weeks with Mark, she realized that what she felt for Mark was real love, not some love for a made up fantasy man.

Carley suddenly stopped, as a thought entered her head, she hadn't asked Mark to change, she liked him the way he was, she wouldn't demand nothing of him, but one thing, she was a romance writer after all, she had to know that he at least had some kind of feelings for her, even if it wasn't love, she hoped he at least cared for her a little. Carley went up to Mark's room and packed her stuff up in her travel bag, maybe she wasn't being fair, maybe she was expecting miracles , but she figured she was giving him a break on everything else, this one thing she would have.

She took her bag and went downstairs and called a cab. Carley found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote him a note and taped it to the TV, thats probably the first thing he would look at she thought smiling. Carley sighed, she may be making a big mistake, after all she could lose him forever. But she would have this, if he didn't come, then it really wasn't meant to be.

Carley saw the cab pulling up a few minutes later, and took one last look at the place where she had been so happy with Mark. "Balls in your court Mark." She whispered.

Carley squared her shoulders and headed out the door, in a romance story, the girl always ran off, and her hero always came after her and kissed her till she came to her senses, or in Mark's case, he would probably beat her ass, she thought laughing.

She figured, this one little thing wasn't to much to want, she just wanted to know he cared enough to come after her, and if he didn't, she was better off leaving now, than being hurt even worse later on. Carley shut the door, her mind made up and got in the cab.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark unlocked the door and frowned, the house was dark, where the hell was Carley, maybe she was taking a nap. He walked through the darkened living room, into the kitchen. "Carley." He called out. He went back in the living room and turned on the lights, thats when he seen the note taped to the TV. Mark knew even before he read it, he wasn't going to be happy.

_Mark,_

_I done some thinking today, we spent a lot of time together over the last few weeks..and I have loved every minute of it, but I need a little time to think about things and I think you do too..you have my number ..call me...Carley._

"Fuck!" Mark cursed and balled up the note tossing it in the trash, what the hell had happened, she had seemed happy, she must be having seconds thoughts about being tied to a guy like him, He knew she would get tired of him, tired of his bossy ass caveman ways as she called them.

Mark didn't realize how much this would hurt, his chest was aching, he just wanted to kick a wall in or something.

Mark went and got a beer, she hadn't said she didn't want to see him again, she told him to call her, maybe they could at least visit each other, maybe they wouldn't fight so much if they weren't together all the time.

Mark got as far as flipping his phone open and stopped, he closed it back, maybe this was for the best, he had been ready to ask her to stay here, he was being selfish, he wasn't willing to offer her marriage or children, things he knew she wanted, hell she talked about having kids. The best thing he could do for Carley was to let her go, end it now, she would be better off in the long run.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carley sniffed and blew her nose, it had been a month since she had left Mark's and she had not heard a word from him, she called herself every kind of fool there was, she had thought he cared a little, even if he wasn't in love with her. She was doing better though, she thought, she was down to one major crying jag a day, the first three weeks, she had cried morning, noon and night. Her phone rang and she grabbed it checking the caller ID hoping it was Mark. She sighed and flipped it open. "Hello."

"Girl you're crying again, just say the word, he's been back at work for a week now, I can make him wrestle Hornswaggle for the next month, or I'll have Paul kick his ass, just say the word."

"Steph, its not his fault he don't love me, I should have listened to you, but I rushed ahead and I fell in love with him..I'll be fine really." Carley said.

"You sure as hell don't sound fine..Carley I wish there was something I could do, hell he's ill as a hornet too, worse than usual, screaming and yelling at everyone, I want to just go kick his nuts off." Stephanie said.

Carley started laughing. "He's always a bit of a grump, you know how he is."

"No girl, this is worse, he's been a real shit head, who knows what his problem is." Stephanie said.

Carley wondered if his knees were bothering him, he didn't have her to take care of him no more Tears welled up in her eyes, dammit she missed him. "Look I got to go."

Stephanie could tell she was crying again, she told Carley bye and hung up. She really wanted to go cuss the man out, but Carley had begged her not to say anything, so she would just have to bite her lips around the man.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark sat in his dressing room. He pulled out the pocket watch and flipped it open. He closed his eyes and saw Carley's beautiful face in front of him, the last month had been hell, and it wasn't getting any better. He kept telling himself he was doing the right thing for her. But why did his chest hurt all the time, why did he dream about her? He closed the watch and slid it back in his pocket. He didn't have time to wallow in self pity, he had a match to get ready for.

He was also tired of the dirty looks, he had been getting from Stephanie and Dave, they hadn't said anything, but if looks could kill, he would be dead. Mark wondered if he should at least call Carley and check on her, but every time he thought about it, he changed his mind, better to just let it go, she would get over him, she was probably all ready over him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carley figured the only good thing in her life now was writing, seems like being heartbroken, was good for her, because she was on a roll, all she did was work, she spent most days at her keyboard, she was almost done with the next book, her publishers would be thrilled. When she wasn't writing, she was sleeping or crying, what a life, she thought.

Amanda had come to visit her twice, but she had a job, she could sit here and pet her on the head till she felt better and Carley was pretty sure she was never going to feel better, she should have never left him, she had counted on him coming after her and she had been wrong, so she had gambled and lost, maybe he had got back with Layla, maybe Mark had just been waiting for her to clear out so he could go back to his ex.

Carley sniffed back the tears and got up from her laptop, maybe she was backsliding, two crying jags in one day again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark breathed a sigh of relief when he walked through his front doors, he finally got through the week at work and he had three days off. He was going to do nothing but lay in his recliner , maybe drink beer. He set his bags down and walked through the living room and into the kitchen to grab a beer, this place seemed so fucked up without Carley, God he missed her.

He opened the beer and drank down the whole thing. Shit he was a little old to become a drunk over a woman, he got another but sipped it slowly.

The doorbell rang and he walked through the house, hoping maybe it was Carley. His face fell when he opened the door and seen Layla standing there. "Mark, I been trying to get a hold of you..Remember we were going to give our marriage another whirl." She said breezing in.

Mark shut the door. "Layla our marriage is over, I don't anything left to say to you." He snapped.

Layla looked around. "Look we both know Carley is not right for you, I know she's gone now, its time to move on." She said sitting down on the couch.

Mark stopped standing still. "How do you know shit about Carley?" he demanded.

"I came by a few days after Christmas, I told her that you and I were getting back together, and she should just leave with some dignity, before you dumped her." Layla said smiling at Mark.

"YOU WHAT?" Mark yelled.

Layla jumped up, she seen the look of rage on his face. "Mark now calm down."

"How dare you interfere in my life, get out of here Layla, before I hurt you!" He shouted.

Layla practically ran out the door.

Mark paced back and forth, his anger making him want to tear the house up, but he didn't. No wonder Carley took off, she probably thought if Layla was lying he would call her, thats why she had left the kind of note she had, and he had played right into Layla's hands, by letting Carley go and not even calling her, God he was an idiot.

He paced back and forth wondering what to do next. He stopped in front of the desk where Carley had wrote when she was here, he picked up the envelope, she must have forgot it, it was her extra manuscript.

Mark set the beer down and took the envelope over to his recliner and sat down, it might be dumb, but this was hers, the only thing he had of her in this house , besides the damn leftover Christmas cookies, he had stuck in a freezer bag, and put in the freezer. Cookies he would take out and look at, for no apparent fucking reason, Mark was beginning to think he needed therapy, he was losing his fucking mind.

He opened the envelope and slid out the thick manuscript, she had it in one of those wireless binders, her opened it and flipped through to the first page of writing. Mark froze after he read the dedication, then read it again, calling himself every foul name he could think of.

_For Mark: without his help and inspiration, I couldn't have finished this book._

_He taught me what real love is, not some story book fantasy. That love happens in spite of a persons flaws or maybe because of them, that the hero of your dreams doesn't have to be perfect, he can be bossy, highhanded, stubborn and a sports fanatic. He can stay out all night with the boys, say dumb stuff and make sexist comments, but you realize he's the man you want to spend the rest of your life with._

_I would rather spend the next fifty years fighting with my flawed very human hero ,than five minutes with some imaginary knight in shining amour. I meant it when I said you're my hero._

Mark dropped the manuscript on the floor. "Dumb fuck." he muttered as he grabbed his bag and car keys. "Stupid fucking idiot, you'll be lucky if she don't kick you into next week."

Mark made sure he had his wallet and stormed out the front door slamming it hard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie was doing some paperwork when her door crashed open. "Where the hell is she?"

"Hello to you too Mark..I take it you mean Carley, she's at her house, where else would she be, with you?" She said nailing him with a glare.

"Look I know she's from North Carolina, but where, I need her damn address, like right now!" He yelled.

"Why so you can make her cry again, likes she's been doing for the past month?" Stephanie snapped.

Mark slammed his hands down on her desk. "Look, I know I fucked up..but I'm going to get my woman, now what is her damn address." he demanded.

Stephanie shook her head. "I do not see what she finds attractive about you, I really don't, but here." She said writing down her address for him.

Mark snatched it and turned to leave. "Oh by the way tell Vince I'm going to be gone at least a month maybe more, I'll let him know."

Stephanie frowned. "He's going to be mad."

"To bad, I'll be on my honeymoon." He said and slammed out the door.

Stephanie grinned, she could call and warn Carley, but where would be the fun in that, and it only took the man a month to come around, she had seen worse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark called in his reservations earlier and was now pacing at the airport, his nerves were shot. What if she wouldn't take him back, what if she had found someone else, what if she hated his guts. God why didn't he just go with his instinct and go get her the first day she left, he should have went and got her and dragged her right back to his house and then busted her ass for believing anything Layla said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark droved down the gravel road, hoping to hell he was on the right one, he didn't know Carley lived at the edge of some damn mountain on a gravel road, what the fuck, he had got turned around twice.

He looked at the address on the piece of paper and started watching for mailboxes. He finally seen it and he turned onto a long gravel driveway. He was so nervous, he couldn't even spit if he wanted to, his mouth had went dry and he didn't know exactly what he was going to say to her, but he guessed he better figure it out pretty quick.

He switched off the ignition and looked at the house, it was nice. It was a one story brick home, she had a deck circling the whole house, the yard was beautiful, he wondered if she had it landscaped or done it herself.

Mark stepped out of the rental and shut the door. Damn he probably looked like hell, he had got off the plane and come straight here, he should have got a room and spruced up a little. Then Mark shook his head, she was fucking turning him into a idiot, he was a man , he didn't give a shit if he looked scruffy or not.

Mark checked his pocket to make sure he had what he needed. He walked up on the front deck and rang the doorbell. He stood there a minute, there was no answer, damn where was she? He wondered.

There was a car out front she must be here. Suddenly the door was flung open and there she was his little brat, looking so damn beautiful, he wanted to grab her and never let her go, but Mark was pretty sure he would get decked if he did that right away, the decision was taken from him anyway, Carley kicked the screen open and rushed in his arms, hugging him like her life depended on it. Mark caught her in his arms, and held her close, God he missed this, and the smell of her body wash, her bent and buried his face in her hair. Mark decided to move it inside and he lifted her and carried her in the front door, shutting it and sitting her to her feet.

Carley looked at him with huge tears running down her cheeks, God she had missed him. "You big stupid bastard, it took ya long enough." She snapped and started hitting him. "You big bitch, do you know how miserable I been without you." She said swinging her fist at his chest.

"Carley..calm down." He said grabbing her balled up fist in his big hands.

"Calm down...calm down..up yours Mark..what the fuck took you so damn long? I thought you had forgot about me or never cared in the first place." She said and started crying for real.

Mark wanted to kick himself for causing her pain, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the sofa in her living room and sat her on his lap. Carley clung to him as she cried and Mark just held her, his big hand stroking her hair. "I'm sorry Carley."

She finally lifted her head and looked at him. "Why did you come to get me?"

"We'll get to that in a minute. Why did you leave..I cant believe you bought that shit Layla told you..I wouldn't go back to her for a million dollars." He said bending down to kiss her.

Carley sighed into the kiss, God it felt so good. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Their lips melded together, both lost for a moment in the kiss. Carley pulled back and grinned at him. "I didn't believe that bitch..do I look stupid or something?"

Mark looked at her confused. "Then why did you leave?"

Carley bit her lip, she wasn't so sure she wanted to tell him. Mark lifted her chin. "Talk now." He said.

"Mark, What we have is enough for me, I know you're done with marriage and that you don't really want to be tied down, I love you...I know you probably don't feel the same way, but it don't matter, I just want us to be together...but I had to see if you cared at least a little..I left because I wanted you to come get me." She said looking away from him.

Mark just shook his head, he would never understand woman if he lived to be one hundred. "So let me get this straight, you left and made me miserable and yourself miserable for a whole month, to see if I would come drag you back home?"

Carley peeked up at him. "You're mad huh?"

Mark looked at her a long moment. "Naw, I should have come after the day you left, I was being a bit dumb myself..But lets get one thing straight right now." He said lifting her chin again, so she would have to look at him. "You ain't never going to do no shit like this again, understand? You're my woman, and if it happens again, when I catch up to you, ya wont be able to sit for a week, got it?"

Carley smiled and hugged him. "Got it."

Mark pushed her back to look at her. "One more thing...You're a beautiful, amazing woman, don't you ever settle for second best, you deserve everything you want...Sugar...I love you...The last month without you has been hell, it woke my dumb ass up."

Carley looked at him with tears in her eyes, he loved her, she had hoped, but she never dreamed he felt the same way she did. "Mark, I love you too, so much."

Mark smiled and kissed her lips lightly. He shifted a bit and pulled something out of his pocket. He opened his hand and Carley looked laying in his palm, was a ring, a beautiful gold ring inset with diamonds, Carley looked up at him confused. "Sugar...lets get hitched."

Carley started laughing and kissed him. "Sure..I think thats a fine idea."

Mark smiled and slid the ring on her finger, then he pulled her close and his lips covered her, warm and firm, demanding, his tongue claiming her lips and mouth. When Mark finally lifted his head, Carley was breathless. "Okay..heres the plan..I'm going to take you upstairs and we're going to..." He bent and whispered in her ear, Mark grinned as her whole face turned red. "Then we got a flight home in the morning, you got one week to plan a wedding, for all I care we can fly to Vegas, thats up to you..Then we're going on a three week honeymoon to Hawaii."

Carley looked up at him. "Okay Bossy ass..I guess I have no say in this?"

Mark stood up and tossed her over his shoulder and headed her bedroom. "None what so ever."

Carley grinned. "My gosh...I think theres a new romance novel in here somewhere."

Mark laughed. "Well the sex scenes are going to be hot."

Mark sat her down to her feet and pulled her in his arms. "My hero." She murmured right before he kissed her.

Mark smiled as he lowered her to the bed "Sugar, this is a perfect ending huh?"

Carley silently agreed and pulled her hero down beside her.

_Thats it folk..hope you enjoyed it..thanks again for the great reviews._


End file.
